Aimer un Eric
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Si mes héroînes, Jade, June, Léna et Nikita nous racontait leur histoire avec leur Eric, leur rencontre, leur première fois, leur relation. Idée suggérer par Sadako Tama
1. Prologue filles

**Aimer un Eric**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre June, Jade, Léna et Nikita m'appartiennent**

 **Rating M : Fiction destiné aux adultes pour raison de lemon**

 **Voilà idée suggérer lors d'une conversation avec Sadako-Tama . Si mes héroïnes June, Léna, Jade et Nikita paru dans mes différentes fictions Divergente étaient amies et parlaient de leur Eric . Un petit délire qui se composé de 6 chapitres ( un prologue, une OS par héroïne, un épilogue)**

 **Message auteur : Bêta absente.**

 **************************

 **** **Prologue**

Quatre femmes étaient assises à la terrasse d'un café. Elles était collègues de travail et amies .

La femme grande, élancée avec de longs cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus s'appelait June. Elle était la plus âgée des quatre, elle avait 36 ans . Elle était aussi la patronne de ses amies, d'ailleurs elles, l'appelait « la boss ».

La femme à sa droite était petite, ronde, brune les yeux marrons . Elle avait 25 ans et s'appelait Léna. Ses amies l'appelait « la frenchie ».

La femme à sa gauche était grande et fine de long cheveux bruns, la peau métisse, les yeux gris . Elle s'appelait Jade avait 28 ans . Ses amies l'appelait « la princesse ». Elle était la fille unique du fondateur d'une grande chaîne hôtelière aux USA .

Enfin la dernière femme était grande, fine limite maigre , de long cheveux châtains clairs qui tirais vers le blond, les yeux noisettes. Elle s'appelait Nikita avait 18 ans et ses amies la surnommait « la novice », car c'était la dernière arrivée.

Les quatre femmes, en plus d'être amie avait un point commun, leur copain,compagnon ou mari s'appelait Eric . Elles vont vous raconter chacune à leur tour, leur rencontre , leur première fois et leur relation avec leur Eric .

La première est June.

 **Alors voilà je publie, ce prologue, mais le reste de la fiction sera publiée en 2018 et pas de façon régulière car je voudrais avoir votre avis lectrices et lecteurs .**

 **Avec quel Eric vous voyez chacune des héroïnes :  
\- Eric, version Eric, Divergenet,  
\- Eric, version Varro, Spartacus**

 **\- Eric, version Captain Boomerang, Suicide Squad  
\- Eric, Version Jack Mc Clane, Die hard.  
Les couples qui auront rapportés le plus suffrage seront choisi **


	2. Chapter 1 : Aimer un truand

**Aimer un Eric**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre June, Jade, Léna et Nikita m'appartiennent**

 **Rating M : Fiction destiné aux adultes pour raison de lemon**

 **Voilà idée suggérer lors d'une conversation avec Sadako-Tama . Si mes héroïnes June, Léna, Jade et Nikita paru dans mes différentes fictions Divergente étaient amies et parlaient de leur Eric . Un petit délire qui se composé de 6 chapitres ( un prologue, une OS par héroïne, un épilogue)**

 **Couple : June/Eric (Version Captain Boomerang- Suicid Squad)**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS !**

 **Message auteur :** __ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 :**_ ****

 **************************

 **** **Aimer un truand**

« Alors June, toi et le boss, cela a été le grand amour tout de suite ? Demande Léna  
\- Pas du tout en tout cas de mon côté . Mais Eric lui savait que je deviendrais sa femme et que nous aurions des enfants, il me l'avait dis-je  
\- Raconte-nous votre rencontre demanda Jade . ****

 **La rencontre – le 1** **er** **janvier 2007** ****

J'avais 26 ans .Mon père, Kyle Reese venait de mourir d'un cancer de la gorge . Il m'avait légué des dettes astronomiques, donc j'avais dû vendre la maison familiale. Et il m'a légué aussi « The Reese », le bar qui abritait des soldats faisant escale au port officiellement, comme beaucoup de bar à Norfolk mais officieusement aussi on croisait des détectives privés et des mercenaires . J'habitais dans le petit studio au dessus.

Un jour un homme assez grand, baraqué avec une barbe hirsute tout comme ses cheveux dépassant d'un bonnet portant un jogging bleu écrit dessus « Captain » s'installa au comptoir . Il sentait la bière à plein nez .

« Je te sers quoi ...c'est quoi ton pseudo débile dis-je agressivement  
\- Captain Boomerang , Pinky ma petite licorne rose .  
\- Je m'appelle June Reese, pauvre débile . Captain Boomerang alias Georges Harkness est mort il y a plusieurs années .  
\- C'était mon père, Pinky dit-il en souriant d'un air débile dévoilant sa dent en fer.  
\- Je m'appelle pas Pinky !  
\- Si tu es Pinky, ma licorne…

\- Tu dis ça pas rapport à ma robe et mes cheveux, tu es idiot  
Je portais une robe blanche avec une licorne rose dessus et j'avais de long cheveux roses  
\- Pinky, tu es ma licorne . Toi et moi on va se marié et on va avoir plein de bébés. Mais d'abord je vais chevaucher ta chatte et ton petit cul toute la commencer sur ce bar, puis sur la banquette là-bas et dans pleins endroits. Et quand j'aurais fini de te chevaucher, j'irais te coucher dans ton lit tendrement et je te lécherais ta chatte douloureuse où je te donnerais un dernier orgasme avant que tu t'endormes ma licorne chérie . Et quand tu te réveilleras Pinky, tu seras amoureuse de moi.  
\- Tu es un grand malade Captain Boomerang, d'ailleurs c'est quoi, ton nom ?! Demandai-je  
\- Ah ça Pinky, tu le seras quand tu seras amoureuse de moi .  
\- Jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse d'un alcoolique, d'un mec qui pue la bière . Tu connais un truc qu'il s'appelle une douche rétorquais-je  
\- Accordes-moi une bière par jour à partir de demain . Aujourd'hui c'est la fête Pinky.  
\- Je comprends rien à ta charabia dis-je en lui servant une bière .  
\- C'est quand ton anniversaire, ma licorne chérie ,ma petite Pinky .  
\- Je m'appelle June !  
\- Dis le moi, Pinky  
\- Le 6 juin .  
\- Bien Pinky, si je me tiens à une bière par jour jusqu'à ton anniversaire, tu me laisse te chevaucher ton petit cul et ta chatte ma licorne chérie .  
\- Tu rêves !  
\- Allez Pinky.  
\- Jamais !  
Soudain mon petit-ami Curtis, un soldat basé à Norfolk arriva près de moi, je ne l'avais pas vu arrivé .  
\- June, ce mec te pose des soucis ? Demanda Curtis.  
\- Le jour de son anniversaire, je vais chevaucher Pinky dit-il d'un air idiot Captain Boomerang .  
Curtis l'attrapa par le col au-dessus du bar  
\- Ne touche pas à ma copine pauvre idiot.

\- Curtis lâche-le .  
Je vis deux camps se lever et s'affronter : le camp des soldats et celui des mercenaires  
\- S'il te plaît, Curtis  
Il attrapa à sa ceinture un couteau de combat,près à le mettre sous la gorge de Captain Boomerang, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et il percuta la main de Curtis tenant le couteau avec son boomerang .  
\- Pinky est assez grande pour se défendre répliqua Captain Boomerang.  
\- Curtis laisse- moi gérer ça s'il te plaît, retourne avec tes amis .

Il partit rejoindre ses amis .  
\- Tu es le genre de mec à violer une fille, sache que je sais me défendre et me servir d'une arme, donc bois ta bière et casse-toi avant que je demande qu'on te foutre dehors .  
\- Mais non Pinky, jamais je ne ferais du mal à une femme. C'est toi qui va me demander de te chevaucher .  
\- Tu rêves .  
Ce mec m'énervait mais en même temps ce côté idiot me faisait rire .  
\- Tu me chevaucheras jamais , mais si tu ne bois qu'une bière à partir de demain , le jour de mon anniversaire tu pourras m'inviter à dîner rétorquais-je

\- Bien, Pinky . Mais après le dîner, tu me demanderas de chevaucher ton petit cul et ta chatte . Puis le lendemain tu seras amoureuse de moi et on se marieras et on aura pleins enfants ensemble, Pinky.  
\- Cela n'arriveras jamais, j'aime pas les hommes à barbe dis-je »  
Cela me fit rire son assurance .

 **** **La rapprochement – le 6 avril 2007**

J'avais découvert, il y a quelques semaines, que Captain Boomerang, logeait sous un pont à proximité du bar. Donc je lui avais proposé le canapé du bureau . On partageait la pièce d'eau et WC qui était sur le palier et on mangeait au bar . Au début, il voulait me payé, mais j'avais refusé en contrepartie, il m'effectuait quelques réparations au bar . Ce mec si connaissait en plomberie, électricité et petit travaux .

Il était en train de m'installer des nouvelle étagères et de réparer mon frigo pour le bar . J'avais été chercher deux sodas et deux bières, dans mon frigo au studio, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait boire .

Quand je rentrais, Captain Boomerang était de dos, il était sur une échelle en train de ranger les boissons . Mais ce n'ai pas la première chose que je remarquais, c'était ce pantalon blanc qui moulait parfaitement son cul. Je me demandais si c'était la pantalon qui lui donnait des fesses parfaites ou si elles l'étaient vraiment

Puis je remontais mon regard vers ce dos musclé .

Soudain il se retourna et là je vis son torse recouvert de poil blond, cela faisait pas « moquette », non c'était bien réparti, cela lui donnait un côté virile, puis mon regard descendit vers son ventre où je pu admirer des vraie tablettes, les « six pack ».

« Je t'avais dit June que tu tomberais amoureuse de moi.  
\- Ce n'ai plus Pinky . Pour l'instant je suis tombé amoureuse de tes fesses et tes tablettes … et de tes yeux … arrête de me regarder comme ça.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde .  
\- Mais c'est ce que tu es Pinky .  
Ces paroles me touchèrent .  
\- Tu ne veux pas te rhabillé . Bière ou Soda ?  
\- Pourquoi cela te gène ? Moi j'ai aucun problème avec ma nudité . Soda

Je pris nos deux sodas et alla vers lui . Il était descendu de l'échelle . Je lui tendis .

\- Moi, non plus je n'ai aucun problème avec ma nudité dis-je en défaisant le lanière sur le côté de mon cache cœur et je lui fis tomber au sol. Je portais un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge avec un beau décolleté .

Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mais bizarrement il y avait aucune ambiguïté, c'était juste qu'à son contact j'étais devenu plus folle et au mien lui était devenu plus sage, peut être du au fait aussi qu'il buvait moins .

\- Est-ce que t'as plairais que je le porte, le jour de notre anniversaire .

Oui car il m'avait dit qu'on était né le même jour .

\- Oui . Et toi veux-tu que je rase ma barbe ce jour-là ?  
\- Non, elle fait partie de toi.  
\- Tu sais, je voudrais mettre les choses au clairs pas rapport notre rencontre, je sais que je t'ai dis qu'on baiserais le jour de notre anniversaire …  
\- Tes mots exactes étaient « Toi et moi on va se marié et on va avoir plein de bébés. Mais d'abord je vais chevaucher ta chatte et ton petit cul toute la commencer sur le bar, puis sur l'une des banquettes et dans pleins endroits. Et quand j'aurais fini de te chevaucher, j'irais te coucher dans ton lit tendrement et je te lécherais ta chatte douloureuse où je te donnerais un dernier orgasme avant que tu t'endormes ma licorne chérie . Et quand tu te réveilleras Pinky, tu seras amoureuse de moi. »  
\- J'étais un idiot alcoolique et l'alcool me faisait dire des énormes conneries . Jamais Pinky, je ne te ferais du mal, s'il doit se passer un truc entre nous, c'est toi qui l'auras décidé . La seule chose vrai est que je t'aime, que je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie et que je veux avoir des enfants de toi . J'en suis convaincu que tu t'es rendra compte, même si cela doit prendre l'éternité . Tu m'as changé, en tous cas grâce à toi, je bois moins et tu vois la véritable personne que je suis, j'espère que tu m'aimera  
\- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi .La personne que tu étais me faisais rire, celle aujourd'hui aussi. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je suis plus détendue, je me prends moins au sérieux cela fait du bien . Jamais je me serais mis en soutien-gorge devant un homme si ce n'ai pas pour faire l'amour . »

Soudain j'entendis la voix de Curtis provenant du bar qui m'appelait .

«Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce connard dit Captain Boomerang  
Je mis ma main sur son torse .  
\- Laisse-moi régler ça seule, je suis une grande fille dis-je en renfilant mon cache-cœur  
\- Bien, June. Mais je serai planqué à proximité, si besoin . Hors de question que cet homme fasse du mal encore plus à ma licorne.

On alla tous les deux vers le bar. Captain Boomerang se cacha dans les toilettes à proximité . J'allais à la rencontre de Curtis .

« Enfin te voilà ! Tu baisais avec cet alcoolique .

\- Je ne suis pas à ton disposition . Et ce que fais avec lui ne te regarde pas… plus depuis que tu as baisé avec ma serveuse, Summer.  
\- June, je suis désolé . Mais te voir avec lui, il semble t'atteindre à un endroit inaccessible pour moi.  
\- C'est ma faute, bien sûr . Et avec Summer tu as trouvé cet endroit entre ses cuisses plus accessible !  
\- Quand il est là, tu sembles plus détendu, tu souris plus .

\- Car avec lui, je peux être moi-même, il ne veut pas que je devienne la femme au foyer d'un militaire . Même si aujourd'hui mon casier est vierge parce que j'étais mineure, j'ai fais des conneries,j'ai voler, je me suis drogué, j'ai même baisé pour me payé ma dope . Lui accepte mon passé, le fait que mon père était loin d'être un ange, Oui mon père à braqué des banques, voler des voitures,il a fait de la prison .  
\- Je veux juste que tu sorte de ce milieu et fréquenter un mec qui a braquer des banques ici aux USA et en Australie ne t'aideras pas .  
\- Les flics n'ont jamais pu prouvé que c'était lui . Sinon, il serait en prison . Et peut-être qu'il essaye de changer .  
\- Tu aimes ce mec ? Tu baises avec lui salope ?! dit Curtis en s'approchant de moi.  
\- Tu crois que c'est en me parlant comme ça, que je te pardonnerais !  
\- Réponds June !

\- Je suis sa licorne, j'aime qu'il chevauche ma chatte et mon petit cul . Mais tu sais il me chevauche pas seulement avec sa grosse bite fabuleuse, mais aussi avec ses doigts . Il me donne tellement orgasmes. Je suis tellement affamée de lui ,comme il l'ai de moi, que je lui demande de recommencer . Et quand physiquement mon corps est épuisé, il me couche dans notre lit et il me donne un ultime orgasme avec sa langue, avant que je m'endorme dans ses bras. Lui est jamais épuisé . Il me dit qu'il pourrait me faire l'amour pour l'éternité . Je n'ai jamais connu cette sensation d'avoir tellement fait l'amour que mon cul et ma chatte sont douloureux le provoquais-je »  
Je me rendu compte que mon mensonge avait été trop loin, que j'avais blessé Curtis dans sa fierté de mâle Alpha, quand ma tête heurta un mur du bar.

L'instant d'après, mon ex-petit ami se retrouva au sol , Captain Boomerang sur lui, assenant des coups de poing dans le gueule du soldat . Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa avec son pied mon ami, il se releva rapidement , il avait le nez en sang .

Mon ami aussi, il était plus grand et costaux, il poussa Curtis contre le bar et lui donna un coup de bouteille sur la tête .Puis il l'attrapa par le col et le foutu dehors .

Je me précipitais vers Captain Boomerang.

« Tu vas bien ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui et toi ta tête Pinky ?  
\- J'aurais sûrement un peu mal à la tête, mais je ne saigne pas . Assis-toi sur la banquette vais chercher de quoi soigner tes mains .  
\- Bien dit mon ami .  
Quand je reviens , il était assis tranquillement . Je m'assis à côté de lui et je commençais à soigner ses mains .  
\- Tu me trouve une personne froide ? Demandai-je.

\- Non, ce con ne te méritais pas . Tu ne laisse juste pas n'importe qui entrer dans ta vie . Tout simplement tu savais inconsciemment que tu m'étais destiné, June .  
Je montais sur ses genoux .  
\- Appelle-moi Pinky...fais-moi ce que tu m'a promis de me faire, le jour de notre rencontre dis-je en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes .  
\- Je te promets de le faire, Pinky, mais pas ce soir . Pour l'instant tu es perdue et je veux être sûr que le jour où je te chevaucherais, tu ne regrettes pas et que tu n'aimes que moi et plus Curtis .Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu ne l'aime plus dit-il en me soulevant de ses genoux et il me reposa au sol . Puis il se leva et partit . »

 **** **  
** **La première fois – le 6 juin 2007**

 ****Ce soir là, je mis robe blanche avec la licorne, la robe que je portais le jour de notre rencontre . On voyait à travers ma lingerie rouge et mes escarpins étaient rouges également. J'avais fais de grande couettes . Ce look me donnait un look de femme-enfant sexy .

J'avais clairement envie qu'il me chevauche ce soir. Mais est-ce que je l'aimais ?

Quand je descendis au studio et j'arrivais au bar, ma serveuse, Laure minaudait avec lui et cela semblait lui plaire .

« Lauren, tu n'ai pas encore parti ?! Dis-je sèchement .

\- Euh.. si si patronne dit-elle en partant précipitamment .

Captain Boomerang, il portait ce fameux pantalon blanc qui lui donnait un cul d'enfer avec une chemise bleu qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux .

Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos, ce simple geste me donna des frissons dans l'échine . Il m'accompagna à la table où le repas était servit

\- Jalouse Pinky ?  
\- Pas du tout mentis-je .  
Il se mit à rire .  
\- Tu finiras par l'avouer Pinky que tu m'aimes . »

On s'installa sur la banquette . Puis on commença à manger, on parla de notre enfance, de nos pères .

Puis Captain Boomerang, alla nous chercher à boire au bar . Il versa du champagne dans deux coupes . Je me glissais derrière lui.  
« Tu as dis que tu commencerais par me chevaucher sur ce bar lui murmurais-je.

Il se retourna et m'attrapa pour me poser sur le comptoir .  
\- Je t'avais dit Pinky que c'est toi qui me demanderait de te chevaucher.

Ce baiser était à la fois tendre et possessif,mais je ne savais pas si c'est moi oui lui qui rendait ce baiser possessif . C'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie qu'on me donnait . Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux, pour approcher son visage du mien. Les siennes n'avaient pas perdues de temps elles défaisaient ma robe . Mes jambes s'étaient enrouler autour de sa taille, pour qu'il soit plus prêt de moi ,comme un geste de possession .

Il mit fin à notre baiser, je gémis de frustration. Captain Boomerang était perdu dans la contemplation de ma lingerie, de mon corps . J'en profitais pour le déshabiller à mon tour, car s'il m'embrassait de nouveau ou s'il me touchait, je perdrais tout contrôle et je ne pourrais pas le toucher, envahi par le plaisir et ne voulant que deux choses : qu'il continue et qu'il se rapproche .

J'avais vu son torse, dans la réserve, mais là j'en profitais pour le toucher, malgré ses poils, sa peau était douce

\- Oh Pinky .  
Il enleva mes mains de son corps .

\- Tu auras tout le loisir de me toucher, quand je te laisserais te reposer ,après t'avoir fait jouir . Et puis quand tu seras de nouveau affamé, on recommencera où tu souhaites . Pinky tu veux que je commences par ta chatte ou ton petit cul ?

\- Ma chatte .  
\- Bien.

Captain Boomerang reprit le baiser où il l'avait laisser, sa langue caressait la mienne tendrement, elles se découvraient, quand à ses mains, elles rencontrèrent ma petite poitrine, ses mains caressaient doucement le renflement de mes seins, mon corps se cambraient pour aller encore plus à la rencontre de ses mains, les miennes se tenaient au rebord du bar .

Il mit fin au baiser, mon amant embrassa tendrement mon visage, alors que ses mains étaient devenues plus sauvages, elle me tordaient les seins ,ses pouces titillaient mes tétons.

\- AH Captain criais-je je .

Je sentis mes tétons sur durcir au contact de ses doigts, pendant que ses lèvres maintenant parcouraient mes cou et descendaient vers mes épaules . Mon corps tout entier était déjà au bord de l'incendie alors qu'il m'avait à peine touché . Aucun homme qui m'avait touché m'avait provoqué autant de plaisir .

\- Captain…

Il prit entre ses lèvres l'un de mes tétons et le suça, je mis l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, juste pour le toucher . Quand a ses mains, elle exploraient mon corps avec douceur .Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire quoi faire, il savait exactement comment m'embrasser, me toucher,m'exciter .

Ouiii ! ...humm continue, je t'en supplie ne t'arrête pas . 

L'une de ses mains se perdit entre mes cuisses et il inséra trois doigts directement dans mon intimité sans difficulté, sans que cela provoque aucune douleur . D'habitude quand Curtis le faisait j'avais mal, mais mon ex-copain ne m'avait jamais fais mouillée comme Captain Boomerang .  
\- Pinky, je continuerais autant que tu le souhaites. Si tu ne veux que mes doigts tu n'auras que mes doigts.  
\- Je suis tellement affamée que je doutes que seulement tes doigts me suffise, j'ai...AH !

Je venais de jouir seulement avec ses doigts, comment c'était possible ? Aucun homme ne m'avait jamais fait jouir comme ça . En fait avant lui, aucune homme ne m'avait fais jouir, je venais de vivre mon premier orgasme à 26 ans. J'éprouvais du plaisir pendant l'amour mais je n'avais jamais atteint l'orgasme .

\- Pinky, ça va ? Demanda Captain Boomerang .  
\- Oui, tu viens juste de me donner mon premier orgasme...seulement avec tes doigts . Maintenant je veux savoir ce que la fait de jouir avec ton engin en moi .

Mon amant se positionna à l'entrée de mon intimité, il entra doucement

\- Humm gémis-je .

Puis il commença à bouger en moi, mon corps se mouvait au rythme de ses coups de reins, ses mains puissantes me maintenaient par les hanches,les miennes se maintenaient fortement au bar, mes jointures étaient blanches, mes yeux étaient clos.

\- Regarde-moi Pinky dit-il tendrement .

J'ouvris les yeux, nos regards ne se lâchèrent plus.

\- Oh oui Captain !  
\- Oh Pinky, j'aime être en toi .

Ses coups de butoirs s'accélèrent jusqu'à notre orgasme au même moment. Je fermais les yeux, je me remettais de cet orgasme fulgurant .  
\- Déjà fatigué Pinky .  
Je le sentis se retirer de moi , j'enlaçais ses jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il reste en moi  
\- Reste murmurais-je .  
Ce n'était pas juste reste en moi, mais reste auprès de moi, ne me quitte pas . J'avais peur de l'abandon, après le départ de ma mère suite à l'incarcération de mon père, j'avais été élevé par mes grands parents paternel, bien sûr absence de mon père et maintenant son absence définitive . Captain Boomerang comprit .  
\- Je n'irais jamais ailleurs, ma place est à tes côtés et ça jusqu'à mon dernier souffle . »

Je l'attirais à moi et je l'embrassais comme pour le remercier .

Ensuite il finit par se retirer de moi. Je descendis du bar, puis on retourna sur les banquette .

\- Tu m'as dit que j'aurais le droit de te toucher dis-je.

\- Vas-y Pinky

On s'allongea sur la banquette l'un contre l'autre je commençais à caresser son ventre,puis je l'embrassais

\- J'adore ton odeur, ton goût, aucun homme ne m'avait fait un tel effet. Aucun homme ne m'avait fait jouir avant toi  
-Tout simplement parce que tu es ma licorne …  
\- Et tu es le seul cavalier qui peut me chevaucher,c'est ça ?

\- Oui Pinky, tu sembles sceptique.

\- Sait pas si je crois au truc âmes de sœur, de moitié .  
\- Eh bien moi je sais que tu es ma moitié, la femme de ma vie. Tu as faim Pinky ? Tu veux du gâteau  
\- Oui, mais si seulement si tu le mets dans ma bouche et moi dans la tienne .

On mit l'assiette entre nous et il coupa des petits bouts qu'il me donna , je croquais dedans. Puis ce fut à mon tour. On continua comme ça, jusqu'à la fin du gâteau. Nos lèvres, l'autre de nos mains parcouraient mutuellement nos corps, sans chercher aller plus loin, on discutait .

Je me suis jamais senti aussi heureuse, aussi connectée avec quelqu'un. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais, c'était un terrain inconnu pour moi . J'avais crus aimer Curtis, ou peut-être qu'il y avait différentes façons d'aimer, mais cela n'était rien de comparable à ce que je ressentais quand Captain Boomerang était avec moi et la jalousie que j'avais ressentis,quand Lauren s'était approché de lui .

\- Si on recommençait, mais cette fois-ci sur cette banquette, je veux que tu chevauches mon petit cul.

Je préférais repartir sur un terrain connu comme le sexe que m'aventurer sur un terrain aussi dangereux que l'amour .

\- Bien Pinky

Je me retournais et je mis à quatre pattes. Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches et remontait tendrement le long de mon corps, sa bouche embrassait ma nuque

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ton véritable nom ,que je le cris pendant que tu pilonneras mon petit cul .

Cela m'obsédais, je voulais connaître son nom donc je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander en espérant qu'il craque .

\- Pinky qu'est que j'ai dis murmura t-il à mon oreille en me donnant une première tape sur la fesse gauche

Je fus tellement surprise que je ne réagis pas .

\- Captain… je n'aime…

Une autre fessée claqua sur ma fesse droite.

\- AH… pas ça  
\- Oh pardon Pinky dit-il en les caressant .  
\- Je n'aimais pas ça avant que cela toi qui me le donne. Mais je n'avais pas le bon cavalier dis-je en bougeant les fesses, j'effleurais son sexe .  
-Humm gémit-il .  
\- Mais maintenant je l'ai trouvé .  
\- Et il va falloir que je te dresse plus durement, j'ai été doux mais tu insistes dit-il en frappant ma fesse gauche puis ma droite .

\- Oh oui!

Je me cambrais.  
\- Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre et tu seras mon nom, Pinky dit-il en mordillant

tout en frappant mes fesses simultanés pendant que son autre main caressait mes seins.  
\- Captain !

Il continuait de plus en plus fort, je me cambrais pour rapprocher mon cul de ses mains, qui m''infligeait du plaisir dans cette douleur, son autre main et ses lèvres qui parcouraient mon corps, elles n'étaient que tendresse, ce mélange rendait chaque fibre de mon corps électrique .

Puis la langue de Captain Boomerang qui parcourait jusqu'à là chaque centimètre de mon dos arriva au niveau de mes fesses et là il la fit tournoyer lentement mais sans aucune hésitation, puis elle devient de plus en plus avide, ses mains poser sur mes hanches

\- Ah ! Ah ! Captain !

Je ne faisais hurler, je soulevais mes fesses pour les approches de ses lèvres démoniaque.

Puis il entra doucement à l'intérieur de moi, il bougea lentement tout en continuant à embrasser mes fesses , l'une de ses mains jouait avec mon clitoris, très vite un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ma bouche .

\- Humm

Il intensifia ses coups de butoirs, mes cris furent de plus en plus intense, nous jouissons en même temps, je sentais sa semence chaude à l'intérieur de moi, mais il m'avait fait aussi jouir avec ses fabuleux doigts à l'intérieur de mon intimité .

Ce nuit là je me souviens pas combien de fois nous avons fait l'amour, dans chaque recoin du bar .

Captain Boomerang me porta jusqu'à ma chambre, quand je lui ai dit que j'en pouvais plus . Comme promis il me donna un dernier orgasme avec sa langue sur ma chatte douloureuse .

\- Je t'aime murmurais-je et j'éclatais en sanglot la seconde après . Il remonta et prit dans ses bras .  
\- June dit-il d'une voix pleine incompréhension .  
\- Tu vas m'abandonner maintenant que te l'ai dit .  
\- Jamais , tu m'a aussi vitale que l'air que je respire.

\- Toi aussi avouais-je .  
Je m'endormis rassuré dans ses bras,avant de plongé dans un profond sommeil, il me parla à l'oreille .

\- Je m'appelle Eric . »

 ****

 **La vie sans lui - le 6 septembre 2008**

Cela faisait trois mois que nous étions ensemble, pourtant j'avais l'impression que nous avions toujours été ensemble .

Je me réveillais, je cherchais une présence à côté de moi, il n'était pas là, je sentis juste sous mes doigts une peluche . Je savais que c'était la licorne rose, d'Eric, lorsque je l'avais trouvé sous ce pont, il dormait avec. Après notre première nuit amour, il avait voulu la jeter, j'avais refusé en disant qu'elle avait été un réconfort pour lui et qu'un jour elle serait un réconfort pour nos enfants . Comme il pouvait pas avoir deux « Pinky » sous la même toit, elle fut renommée Pink .

\- Ah enfin tu es réveillé dit Eric .  
Là j'ouvris grand les yeux et je le vis, habillé, assis sur une chaise, il était triste . Je n'avais jamais vu mon copain triste. Je sautais du lit et alla m'asseoir sur mes genoux .  
\- Eric, pourquoi tu es triste ?  
\- Il vont pas tarder donc ne m'interrompe pas .  
\- De qui ne va pas tarder ? Tu me fais peur, Eric  
\- June ecoute-moi . J'ai appelé les flics et avouer que j'avais fais bien chaque braquage dont ils m'accusaient .  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas aller en prison ?  
\- Oui et j'aurais dû être depuis déjà un long moment . Je suis un homme bien, je ne suis plus un lâche grâce à toi et je veux assumer ce que j'ai fais et en payé le prix .  
\- C'est pas rapport aux menaces de Curtis de nous faire tombé . Je n'ai pas peur .  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu paye les prix de mes conneries . Et surtout je suis devenu un homme bien et j'espère que le juge s'en rendra compte et que ma peine ne sera pas trop lourde . Et puis quand je sortirais on n'aura pu cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, on pourra repartir à zéro tous les trois .

\- Tous les trois ?  
\- Eh oui, Pinky tu es enceinte d'une little Pinky .  
\- Eric, je ne suis pas enceinte .  
\- Si et d'une little Pinky.  
\- Et si c'est un mini Captain Boomerang .  
\- Si j'avais le temps, je te fesserais parce que tu n'arrête pas de mon contredire . Mais nous devons faire vite .  
Il ouvrit une commode et prit deux boites à bijoux : une petite et une grande .

Dans la petite boite, une bague de fiançailles, c'est une bague en or blanc avec des petits diamants sur toute la bague

\- Oui prononçais-je .  
\- Je n'ai pas poser la question . June Mary Reese voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?  
\- Oui !  
Il me passa la bague au doigt.

On s'embrassa, je refusais de détacher mes lèvres des siennes . Il mit fin au baiser .  
\- Je dois t'offrir mon dernier cadeau avant qu'ils arrivent .  
Il sortit de la grande boite, une chaîne avec deux alliances.  
\- Je veux que tu les portes autour du cou jusqu'à que je sorte de prison .  
Il me l'attacha autour du cou, je ne dis rien .

On entendit les sirènes de police qui s'approchait .

On s'embrassa avec fureur, notre baiser avait le goût de nos larmes .  
\- Je dois y aller . A bientôt little Pinky dit-il en embrassant mon ventre.

J'avais la tête baissée, je refusais de croiser son regard. Il me fit lever la tête, sa paume contre ma joue.  
\- Tout le temps que je serai en prison, tu peux avoir des amants, je refuse de te priver de sexe.  
\- Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre me chevauche que mon cavalier . Mes doigts et les sex-toy feront l'affaire jusqu'à ton retour mon cavalier .

On s'embrassa une dernière fois . Il refusa que je l'accompagne donc je le vis se faire embarquer par la fenêtre .

Cette nuit-là je m'endormis pour la première fois en serrant fort , Pink .

Son procès fut suivit par le monde entier . Fait exceptionnel, normalement un criminel est jugé dans chaque pays pour les crimes commis dans le pays , mais là il eu une cours spéciale avec des juges australien et américain . Le procès se déroulera à Camberra, la capitale Australienne, vu qu'Eric était australien .

Il fut condamné à cinq ans de prison ferme sans possibilité de remise de peine . La cours accepta la requête d'Eric d'être emprisonné au USA.

Il fut emprisonné à Chicago . Je vendais le bar et partit m'installer à Chicago .

Grâce à l'argent de la vente, je pus loué un appartement avec deux chambres à proximité de la prison . Eric avait raison, j'étais enceinte, en plus d'une fille .

Rose Erika Harkness-Reese naquit 9 mois plus tard . Je donnai à ma fille plusieurs peluche dont Pink. Elle prit Pink contre elle et la peluche ne la quitta pas depuis ce jour . Son père était présent à travers cette peluche-licorne.

Rose et moi, on alla voir Eric en prison cinq fois par semaine . La prison avait emménagé un bâtiment pour les familles .

Dans l'aile droite, des chambres pour les couples . Eric et moi on pouvait avoir le droit à une fois par mois . Il y avait peu de chambres et beaucoup de couples .

Dans l'aile gauche, les pères pouvaient recevoir les enfants, il y avait des jeux, pleins de choses pour que les enfants ne se rendent pas trop compte que leur père était en prison . Rose vit son père dans cet endroit pendant cinq ans.

La première année de son emprisonnement, je ne travaillais pas et vivait avec la vente du bar, j'élevais ma fille .

Au bout d'un an, je décidais de trouver un emploi, mais ce fut très difficile, pas en raison de mes diplômes et mon expérience, mais parce que mon époux était en prison .

L'entreprise de sécurité, «Prior- Eaton », me donna ma chance. Au début je travaillais à temps partiel, trois jours par semaine au service comptabilité .

Puis au fil des années, je gravis les échelons et je deviens assistante de direction de Tris Prior-Eaton, le PDG de l'entreprise. Tobias Eaton, son mari était directeur du service ressources humaines .

Quand a Eric, pendant ses années en prison, il passa des formations pour être agent de sécurité, mais aussi en management . On avait le projet d'ouvrir notre propre boite de sécurité . ****

 **Les retrouvailles – le 20 octobre 2011**

Cette date restera gravé dans ma mémoire, Rose et moi on attendait à l'extérieur . Rose avait à présent cinq ans, elle portait une robe rose avec une licorne dessus et bien sûr, elle avait dans ses bras Pink. Moi je portais la robe de notre rencontre .

Je le vis dans la cour avec son sac, il y avait deux grilles qui nous séparaient . Quand enfin il franchit la dernière grille, je le regardais mais je je restais figer sur place . J'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles des centaines de fois, mais pas comme ça .

« Papa ! Cria Rose elle courut vers son père  
Il lâcha son sac et porta notre fille qu'il serra très fort .  
\- Tu as vu papa, Pink est venu te dire bonjour aussi. J'ai pris soin de Pink comme tu me l'a demandé .

\- C'est bien little Pinky dit Eric .

Eric arriva dans ma direction avec notre fille dans les bras . Il la posa au sol .

\- June, je suis là, c'est terminé dit mon compagnon.  
J'éclatais en sanglots sans pouvoir m'arrêter, comme si j'avais garder cinq ans de larmes. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la tête. Je réalisais avant la dureté de ses cinq années. Pendant cinq ans, j'avais voulu me montrer forte pour lui, pour notre fille .  
\- Pardon de t'avoir fait enduré cette épreuve, Pinky .  
\- C'est pour toi que cela a été le plus dur , je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre . Puis j'admire ton courage d'avoir fait ça .  
\- Rentrons à la maison dit Eric. »

Eric eut bien sûr du mal à trouver un emploi, en raison du fait qu'il avait un casier . Encore une fois, ce fut les Prior qui nous tendit la main . Ils embauchèrent au début Eric, comme agent de sécurité . Au bout de deux ans, il devient le bras droit de Tobias Eaton .

Puis environ un an après sa sortie de prison on se maria . Ce fut un mariage simple avec mes grands parents, mes employeurs qui étaient devenu des véritables amis et des collègues de boulot qui était des amis . Il y avait environ une petite dizaine de personne .

Malgré la grande gentille de nos employeurs, on avait toujours cette idée entreprise . Donc on quitta nos emplois et notre vie à Chicago. On partit monter l'entreprise à San-Franscico, j'avais toujours rêver de vivre dans cette ville .

 **Aujourd'hui – le 6 juillet 2016**

 **** **«** Voilà vous savez tout les filles . Le reste de l'histoire vous l'a connaissez, depuis on a ouvert un bureau à Los Angeles et Seattle . Et je suis aussi dingue de cet homme dix ans plus tard .  
\- Vous avez traverser des sacré épreuve dit Léna.  
\- C'est vrai . A toi Léna de nous raconter ton histoire avec ton Eric dit June. »

*******************************************************

Et voilà ma première OS de ma fiction « Aimer un Eric ». Alors vous avez penser quoi de cette OS sur le couple June / Eric (Version Captain Boomerang-Suicid Squad) ? J'espère avoir respecter le côté délire du mec .

Donc la prochaine à raconter son histoire est Léna . Je sais que certaines personnes m'ont déjà répondu, mais j'attends avoir plus avis . Donc vous imaginez quel couple :  
\- Léna/ Eric (Version Eric- Divergent)  
\- Léna / Eric (Version Jack McClane - Die hard : une belle journée pour mourir)  
\- Léna / Eric (Version Varro- Spartacus )

Côté publication, je ne peux pas vous dire quand elle sera publiée, se sera aléatoire. Je donne priorité à mes deux autres fictions Divergente : « mon amour, mon ennemi » , Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse » et ma recueil OS Supernatural « une année sexy »

A bientôt

Courtney Ackles ****

****


	3. Chapter 2 : Aimer un agent de la CIA

**Aimer un Eric**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre June, Jade, Léna et Nikita m'appartiennent**

 **Rating M : Fiction destiné aux adultes pour raison de lemon**

 **Voilà idée suggérer lors d'une conversation avec Sadako-Tama . Si mes héroïnes June, Léna, Jade et Nikita paru dans mes différentes fictions Divergente étaient amies et parlaient de leur Eric . Un petit délire qui se composé de 6 chapitres ( un prologue, une OS par héroïne, un épilogue)**

 **Message Auteur : Voilà le Eric de Léna, après vos votes et ceux sur Wattpad, elle sera avec Eric version Jack Mc Clane**

 **Message auteur 2 : Merci pour vos reviews hureuse que cette première OS vous a plus . Passons au second couple .**

 **Couple : Léna/Eric (Version Jack Mc Clane , Die Hard)**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS !**

 **Message auteur 2:** __ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_

 _ **Message auteur 3:**_ ****

 **************************

 **** **Aimer un agent de la CIA**

 **La rencontre – le 4 juillet 2007** ****

J'avais passé ces dernières semaines, dans un foyer. Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot, depuis que j'avais d'un coup de couteau... tuer mon père. J'avais senti ses mains se glisser sous mon T-shirt, son souffle pestilentiel dans mon cou. Je l'avais repoussé, donc il m'avait frappé, ma tête avait frappée le meuble de la cuisine. Le couteau est tombé. Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force, mais je l'ai pris et planté dans le ventre.

Ma mère était morte sous les coups de mon père, cinq ans auparavant. Je n'avais plus personne. L'assistante m'a dit que je serai placé chez les Mc Clane, le temps de voir si je n'avais pas un parent vivant du côté de mon père ou ma mère. Du côté de ma mère se serait plus compliqué, car elle était française.

Je descend de la voiture de l'assistante sociale. Quatre personnes se tiennent sur les marches de la maison. Tout d'abord Il y a une femme assez grande d'une quarantaine années, les cheveux bruns bouclés. A côté un homme d'environ son âge, grand, chauve. Dans un coin un peu en recul, les bras croisés, un grand jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, me regarde avec les yeux bleus que je n'ai jamais vu, un sourire charmeur se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Je ne peux regarder plus, car une fille me sauta dans les bras.

« Salut je suis Lucy !  
La fille a mon âge, elle a des longs cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons, elle doit faire environ ma taille, donc elle est petite mais a une allure athlétique contrairement à moi qui est boulotte.  
\- Lucy, laisse Héléna respiré dit sa mère.

Elle se détacha et prit ma valise d'une main et de l'autre me donna la main et me traina vers les trois autres personnes. Je serais ses doigts fortement.

On arriva devant les trois personnes.

\- Héléna, je te présente ma maman, Holly dit Lucy.  
\- Bonjour dit-elle d'un sourire chaleureux.  
Je fis un hochement de tête.  
\- Lui, c'est mon père John.  
\- Salut fillette dit le père.  
Je hochais de nouveau la tête.  
\- Celui qui essaye de joué les mecs sexy, c'est Eric Jack alias E.J, mon grand frère.  
\- Salut Héléna dit-il en m'adressant un nouveau sourire charmeur.  
\- Salut Eric répondis-je.  
Je fus surpris par le son de ma voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis ses semaines.

On rentra dans la maison.

Lucy me conduisit à l'étage, elle me montra ma chambre qui était spacieuse, pas rapport à ma chambre qui était de la taille d'un placard.

\- Ma chambre est à côté de la tienne. Quand lundi, on ira au lycée, je te présenterais mes amis. Tu viens de quelle ville ? Tu as quel âge ?  
\- Lucy, laisse-là souffler. Arrête avec ton interrogatoire de flic. Laisse-là s'installer tranquillement dit E.J.  
-Je t'ennuie Léna ?  
Ce surnom m'avait été donné par Lucy ce jour là et le reste de la famille l'avait adopté.  
\- Je suis un peu fatigué dis-je.  
Elle partit.  
\- Tu penses que je l'ai vexer dis-je mal à l'aise.  
\- T'inquiètes dit Eric. Ma chambre est au bout de couloir, si Lucy t'embête trop. Bienvenue dans la famille Mc Clane.  
\- Merci Eric. »

 **  
** **La rapprochement – le 6 septembre 2007**

John et Holly Mc Clane étaient sortis pour leur soirée en amoureux, mensuel. Lucy était partie au ciné avec son copain et ses amis, faire un marathon « 50 Nuances de Grey ». 

Bien sûr, Lucy avait insisté pour qu'on fasse une soirée DVD, pour que je rattrape mon retard, mais je n'avais pas supporté voir cet homme, Christian frappé cette pauvre Ana, avec cette cravache, il la « punissait », pour qu'elle devienne obéissante. Cela m'avait rappelé mon père qui me frappait, « pour que je devienne obéissante et une fille bien élevée » disait-il.

Même si cette Ana semblait aimer. Je comprenais pas qu'on puisse aimer la douleur.

J'étais dans ma chambre et je lisais pour la cinquantième fois, la saga « Divergente ».

On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez.  
\- Cela te dis une soirée DVD « Wonder Woman » demanda Eric.  
\- On est samedi soir et Eric Jack Mc Clane ne sort pas séduire dis-je en le taquinant.  
\- Qui te dis que regarder « Wonder Woman », ne fait pas parti de mon plan, pour te séduire, toi.

Je me mets à rougir.

\- Ah et tu crois qu'avec juste un film, tu vas me réussir à me séduire ?  
\- Non j'ai prévu de t'offrir un repas digne des plus grand restaurant étoilé et de te faire boire la boisson la plus exquise.  
\- Ah et tu as prévu quoi ?  
\- Farandole de glace et thé glacé mélisimé 2007, une grande année.

\- Ok, je suis séduite.  
\- Rendez-vous mademoiselle Eaton, au salon dans une heure. Le temps que tu te prépares.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Lucy.  
\- Je vais lui dire et ce sera amplifier dit-il en se moquant  
\- Tu es méchant dis-je en lui balançant un coussin du lit, il ferma la porte avant que le coussin atteigne la cible.

A peine fut-il sorti de la chambre, que je sautais du lit et je me dirigeais vers la penderie. Je sortie tous les fringues de ma penderie. Au bout de vingt minutes j'optais pour une jupe noire et un haut noir sans manche, il offrais une vue sur ma poitrine naissante, il était assez long pour éviter de montrer mes cicatrices sur le ventre ou le dos provoqué par les coups de ceinture de Marcus Eaton.

Je pris mes vêtements, mes affaires de toilettes et j'empruntais la paire escarpin noire à Lucy. La salle de bain à l'étage était prise par Eric Jack. Je filais à celle du rez-de chaussé.

Sous la douche, pendant que le shampoing faisait effet, j'en profitais pour me laver et me raser. C'était une première, moi qui était toujours en pantalon et sweat.

Après m'être rincer, je sorti de la douche, je mis une serviette autour de mes cheveux, pour qu'ils sèchent, pendant ce temps là, je commençais à m'habiller. Ensuite je séchais mes cheveux, je finis de me vêtir. Je fis une queue de cheval et me maquilla très peu, fard à paupière, crayon et mascara.

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, pour une fois j'aimais mon reflet. J'enfilais une paires de bottines et je le rejoignis.

Eric qui était entrain de mettre tout sur la table basse, je pu admirer ses fesses moulés dans ce superbe pantalon blanc. Il se retourna et je vis qu'il avait mis une chemise noire, il avait laissé quelques boutons ouvert laissant apparaître une torse blond, je trouvais ça très viril.

Il regarda sa montre.

\- Quinze minutes de retard, alors ma sœur commence à déteindre sur toi dit-il en souriant.  
\- Et oui, pour faire la fille, il faut plus de temps.  
\- Tu es superbe.  
\- Tu es pas mal non plus le taquinais-je.  
\- Pas mal ?  
\- Ah fait un effort mais peut faire du progrès, je te donne 6/10.  
\- Et pourquoi je perds des points ?  
\- Des basket tu aurais pu mettre de belle chaussures, donc voilà tu perds trois points. 10/10 c'est impossible, on peut toujours s'améliorer.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça , tu vaut un 7/10.  
\- C'est mieux que toi. Quelle a été mon erreur ?  
\- Tes cheveux attachés, je préfère quand tu laisses tes cheveux libres. »

On s'installa devant le film, Eric ouvrit les pots de glace.

\- Tu veux quoi comme parfum ?

\- Vanille et spéculos dis-je.

Il mit le film, à la fin je commençais à être fatigué, je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

Un moment je me resservis, je vis qu'il en restait peu de crème brûlée, notre parfum préféré.

\- On partage ce qui reste ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non prend la fin répondit le fils Mc Clane.

J'étais à la fin de la glace.  
-En fait j'en veux dit Eric.  
\- J'ai...  
Il essuya mon coin de la lèvre avec son pouce. Mon cœur rata un battement, je me plongeais dans son regard bleu océan.  
\- Je vais goûter la dernière bouchée dit Eric.

Il approcha ses lèvres, j'entrouvris les lèvres, il inséra sa langue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suivis son mouvement. Le jeune homme m'attira sur ses genoux, sans quitter mes lèvres. J'enlaçais mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Eric passa ses mains sous mon haut. J'arrêtais ses mains.

\- Eric, je …  
\- Cela me convient de t'embrasser, par contre toi, tu peux abuser de ce corps si tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas juste pour toi, alors que moi je vais profiter de ce superbe corps dis-je en déboutonnant sa chemise.  
\- Alors tu proposes quoi pour réparer cette injustice ?  
\- Tu peux me toucher aux endroits où ma peau est nue.

Je caressais son torse pendant que lui parsemais mon cou de baiser. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, m'enleva élastique et reposa ses mains sur ma taille.

\- Je préfère comme ça murmura t-il.

Puis il descendit ses lèvres dans le creux de mon décolleté.

\- Oh Eric...  
Mes mains glissaient dans ses cheveux et je tirais doucement dessus.  
\- Oui prononce mon nom, dis-le encore.  
\- Eric, Eric murmurais-je comme une prière.

Puis j'attrapais la glace et laissais couler le liquide froid sur son corps. Je léchais son corps.

\- Léna grogna t-il.  
\- J'aime ton goût.  
\- A moi de te goûter.  
Il attrapa la glace il parsema mon cou, le mélange froid de la glace et la chaleur de sa langue électrisait mon corps.

Mon amant continua de s'amuser avec la glace, il la fit couler le long de mon décolleté. Eric lécha mon corps qui était chaud. Je me mouvais contre lui, je sentis son sexe ce durcir.

Je glissais ma main entre nous et m'apprêtais à déboutonner son pantalon. Quand on entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

E.J me repoussa et partit tel une fusée dans sa chambre. Je me trouvais seule face aux parents Mc Clane.

\- Tu regardes seule un film ? Demanda Holly .  
\- E.J est partit se couché il était fatigué mentis-je.  
\- Il aurait pu t'aider à ranger. »

Après avoir rangé, je montais là-haut. Mon premier réflexe fut aller lui demander une explication, mais j'eus tellement peur de la vérité que j'allais me coucher.

 **** **La première fois – le 15 novembre 2007**

On avait eu une explication avec E.J, quelques semaines après. C'était lui qui était venu. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait eu peur que ses parent le surprenne. Qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour moi, mais il ne voulait aucune relation sérieuse, car il ne sacrifierait pas son ambition d'intégré la CIA pour une fille.

Je lui ai dit que notre relation se vivrais au jour le jour, on ne parlera jamais de projets d'avenir, car demain je peux quitter cette maison et partir à l'autre bout des USA ou en France, car les services sociaux auront retrouvés un membre de ma famille. Et lui en janvier intègre l'un des centre de formations des agences gouvernementales (En fonction de ses résultats, il pourra choisir l'agence qui veut intégrer et le poste ).

Voilà comment notre relation débuta sous le regards bienveillant des parents Mc Clane et Lucy m'appelait « belle sœur », maintenant.

Nous étions dans la chambre de E.J entrain de regarder « Game Of Thrones ». Soudain une scène de sexe entre deux acteurs me donna très chaud. ****

Je commençais à embrasser son cou, je remontais vers sa mâchoire, puis je pris possession de sa bouche si tentante.

Je passais mes mains sous son T-shirt. Eric ne bougea pas.

Je mis fin au baiser je nichais mon nez dans son cou j'adorais son odeur.

\- Eric tu ne veux pas ?  
Eric m'avait dit qu'il adorait m'entendre prononcer son nom et par ce diminutif par lequel on l'appelait depuis l'enfance.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Je veux juste être sur que toi, tu le veut vraiment.  
\- Eric Jack Mc Clane, je veux que vous me faisiez l'amour.  
\- Bien Héléna Veronica Eaton répondit-il en souriant.

Mes mains reprirent leur caresses sous son T-shirt. Lui embrassait mon épaule gauche, pendant que ses mains s'étaient faufiler sous ma chemise de nuit.

\- Oh Eric !

Puis sa bouche prit la place de ses mains qui s'occupaient de remonter ma chemise de nuit.

Je pris peur.

\- Eric, attends, attends s'il te plaît.  
\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?  
\- Je pensais passer outre, mais je ne veux pas que tu vois mes cicatrices, il a défiguré mon corps, il m'a touché à des endroits dis-je en pleurs.

\- Ton corps reste sublime et je vais te le montrer en embrassant, léchant et caressant chaque parcelle et je te promets que mes mains, ma bouche te feront oublier qu'il t'a touché.  
\- Tu me promets.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu as oublié un truc.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Ton sexe en moi, me fera aussi oublié qu'il a été aussi là.  
\- Oui.

On se regarda et il comprit qu'il pouvait reprendre ses baisers.

Il reprit ses baisers sur mon corps, je me tortillais, je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh Eric gémis-je.

Il continuait encore encore. Je tirais sur ses cheveux, il remonta son visage vers le mien et je repris sauvagement possession de sa bouche, pour le remercier. Mes mains glissèrent sous son T-shirt que je lui enlevais.

On se regarda un instant. Il embrassa mon épaule en remontant vers mon cou, je penchais la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il m'enleva lentement ma nuisette.

Il toucha volontairement ou non mon string, je me cambrais, nos sexes se frôlaient

\- Oh putain, Léna gémit mon copain.  
\- Eric gémis-je

Mon copain embrassa tendrement mes seins, mes mains autour de sa nuque et je me cambrais maintenu par des bras forts.

\- Eric gémis-je.

Puis je sentis sa bouche ou plutôt le bout de sa langue, lécher mon téton gauche.

\- Oh Eric !

Mon amant fit la même chose à l'autre, il alternait, il n'arrêtait pas de les lécher, je les sentais durcir à chaque coups langue de mon amoureux.

\- Eric ! Eric !

J'ondulais, je me cambrais, mes mains maintenaient sa tête contre ma poitrine, je voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, je sentais mon sexe s'humidifié.

Soudain dans la fougue, je le fis basculer et je pris rageusement possession de sa bouche, pendant que mes mains parcouraient tendrement chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses mains à lui étaient perdus dans mes cheveux, sur mon dos, dans le creux de mes reins. Nos corps ondulaient, chaque contact de nos deux sexes, nous électrisaient.

Puis je descendais ma bouche vers son cou, pendant que je continuais mes caresses sur son corps. Sa bouche aussi était perdu dans le creux de mon cou, gémissant mon nom comme une prière.

J'oubliais les cicatrices, mon père, je me sentais belle, désirée.

Mes lèvres partirent à la rencontre de ce corps masculin. Je découvris le goût de sa peau.  
\- Léna gémit Eric.

Mon amant se tortillait. Puis je passais ma langue sur son ventre, là mon homme se cambrait vers ma langue joueuse.

\- Léna ! Léna ! 

Il fermait les yeux pour essayer de garder un semblant de contrôle, mais je refusais, je continuais encore encore, en essayant de trouver un endroit particulièrement finis par le trouver, au niveau de son bas-ventre, près de son sexe. Je m'appliquais à le torturer.

\- Léna ! Léna !

Il avait enroulé sa main autour de mes cheveux et il tira mon visage vers le sien.

\- Tu sais que tu rends dingue.  
\- C'est bien on est deux.

On s'embrassa et il me dit basculer de nouveau. Je glissais mes mains au niveau de son pantalon de pyjama que je lui enlevais puis j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il repartit à l'assaut de ma poitrine avec sa bouche. Il prit l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, ses mains remontaient le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes hanches. Les miennes caressaient son dos où plutôt le griffait provoqué par intense plaisir qu'il me procurait.

\- Léna, tu es magnifique gémit mon copain en faisant descendre sa bouche le long de mon corps.  
\- Eric gémis-je en soulevant mon corps sous le contact de la bouche de mon amant.

Puis il descendit sa bouche à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, il alternait, baiser et coups de langue.

\- Oh oui Eric!

Mon copain remarqua que ses coups de langues avaient plus d'effets, donc il les intensifia. J'écartais les cuisses, je me cambrais, mon corps était déjà un brasier, je me consumais de plaisir, mon sexe était trempé.

Je pensais avoir atteint le point de plaisir culminant, mais je trompais, quand mon chéri enleva mon string et entreprit de plier mes jambes et que je sentis sa langue à l'intérieur de mon sexe. Je sentis des vagues de chaleur, des décharges de plaisir m'envahir.  
\- Eric ! Eric … Continue haletais-je.

Les décharges de plaisir étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, plus intense, je savais que j'étais pas loin de l'orgasme.

\- E .. Er… Eric, je veux ...te sentir en moi.  
Mon petit-copain arrêta, il se positionna doucement à l'entrée de mon intimité.  
\- ça va me demanda t-il?  
\- Oui.  
Il entra plus profondément et bougea lentement du bassin, je sentis une douleur. Il dû le voir car il arrêta et embrassa mon bas-ventre. Cela me détendit.  
\- C'est bon continue dis-je.  
Il continua à entrer lentement en moi et la douleur fut remplacer très vite par un sentiment de plaisir.  
\- Eric plus vite.  
\- Bien ma chérie.  
On fut emporter tous les deux, par l'extase. Alors c'était ça l'orgasme, j'étais sur un petit nuage, je sentis des bras m'enlacer.  
\- Alors c'est ça, c'est merveilleux dis-je en souriant comme une idiote.  
\- Oui, c'est merveilleux.

On reste blottit, il enlaça nos doigts. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.

 **La Séparation - le 20 décembre 2007**

Quelques jours auparavant, on avait reçu l'appel de l'assistante sociale, pour nous annoncer qu'elle avait retrouvé ma tante du côté maternel, c'était la sœur ainée de ma mère.

Aujourd'hui l'assistance sociale était sur le pas de la porte, elle allait m'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport.

La nuit dernière, je l'avais passé dans les bras Eric. Je m'étais réveillée seule et depuis je ne l'avais pas revu, d'ailleurs aucun de nous trois.

J'avais essayé de l'appeler, ainsi que sa sœur et ses parents. Il ne décrochaient pas.

Je devais bientôt partir et il n'était toujours pas là.

« Bon ma puce, tu sais tu peux nous appeler. Et venir nous voir, tu es ici chez toi, donc tu viens quand tu veux dit Holly Mc Clane.  
\- Merci.  
\- Holly a tout dit John Mc Clane.  
Le père Mc Clane n'était pas expressif, mais je sentis aussi son émotion.

Je retenais mes larmes, mais elles coulèrent quand je vis celles de Lucy. On tomba dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on gardera contact via facebook dis-je.  
\- Oui et j'ai toujours voulu voir la France, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen de se voir.  
\- Voilà, je jouerais au guide.  
\- Tu me manqueras, cela va faire vide sans toi.  
\- Toi aussi. »

Soudain un revenant fit son apparition. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Puis il partit en direction de la maison sans un regard.

\- On doit y allé Héléna dit l'assistance sociale.  
\- Accordez-moi 5 minutes.  
\- On va raté l'avion.

\- 5 minutes.

\- Vous lui direz au revoir par téléphone.  
\- Vous n'avez aucun cœur, laissez leurs 5 minutes rétorqua John Mc Clane.  
\- Bien répondit l'assistance sociale. »

Je courus à l'intérieur de la maison. Je pensais le trouver dans sa chambre, mais je le trouvais au milieu de la mienne.

Je passais mes mains autour de sa taille, mon tête contre son épaule.

\- Eric regarde-moi murmurais-je.  
Il ne bougea pas.  
\- On savait que ce moment arriverait un jour. J'espérais qu'on nous laisserais un peu plus de temps.  
Il ne bougea toujours pas, ne répondit rien.  
\- S'il te plaît dis un truc.  
Mon petit ami finit par se tourner vers moi. Je vis qu'il avait pleuré.  
\- Eric, je …

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa comme il m'avait jamais m'embrasser, je sentis nos larmes.

\- Je t'aime Léna.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Eric. »

Et voilà comment notre relation se termina, on se fit aucune promesse comme on se l'était promit.

Huit heures d'avion plus tard, je débarquais à Paris. Une femme de l'âge Holly Mc Clane, grande brune, les cheveux coupés court, les yeux noisettes, tenait une pancarte avec mon nom écrit dessus, comme on voit dans les films.

Elle était accompagné d'un homme plus vieux qu'elle, environ dix ans, grand, baraqué, les cheveux blancs, les yeux verts.

Deux enfants, des jumelles environ mon âge les accompagnait. Elles étaient grandes, brunes aux yeux verts.

A cet instant, je voulus m'enfuir, reprendre l'avion dans l'autre sens et retrouver la chaleur du foyer des Mc Clane et la chaleur des bras de mon amoureux.

Mais ils me virent et s'approchèrent de moi.

« Bonjour, je suis Carine. Voici mon mari Mathieu et mes filles Rose et Lila.  
Je les regardais sans répondre. »

Le trajet en voiture fut en même temps le plus rapide et le plus long de toute ma vie. La maison était dans un lotissement où toute les maisons se ressemblaient.

Carine me montra ma chambre. Je lui fermais la porte au nez.

Mon premier réflexe fut envoyé un message à Lucy.

Coucou Lucy,

Je suis bien arrivée. Je me sens pas à ma place, parmi ses étrangers. Je voudrais être avec vous.  
Vous me manquez tous.

Bisous

Léna

La réponse de mon amie, ne se fit pas attendre.

Coucou Léna.

Toi aussi tu nous manques. Je suis dans ta chambre, je suis en train de lire Divergente, que tu as oubliée. En lisant cette histoire, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de toi. Je vais arrêter de t'écrire sinon je vais encore pleurer. E.J est parti de la maison, depuis ton départ et on l'a pas revu, on s'inquiète. Si tu réussis à lui parler dis le lui.

Je pleurais devant le texto de mon amie. Puis je décidais d'envoyé un sms à l'homme que j'aime.

Coucou mon amour,

Je voulais te dire que j'étais bien arrivée . Je suis seule dans ma chambre, c'est gens ne sont pas ma famille. Je veux être avec vous … avec toi.

Si tu ne retrouve pas ton sweat préféré, c'est normal, je te l'ai piqué. Je l'ai sur moi, en écoutant en boucle « Crazy In love » de Beyoncé. Cette chanson décrit parfaitement ce que je ressens pour toi. Même si je sais que tu la détestes.

Lucy m'a dit que tu était parti depuis que je vous ai quitté. Rentre auprès d'eux, ils s'inquiètent.

Je t'aime

Léna

Eric répondit au bout de vingt longues minutes.

Ma douce Léna,

Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur la route du retour, j'avais besoin de pleurer ton manque loin d'eux.

Tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, en fait non ce mot n'ai pas assez fort. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une brûlure, de ne plus pouvoir respiré, oui ces mots seront plus proche de l'état où je me trouve.

Garde ce sweat, comme ça tu auras une part de moi. Moi j'ai sur moi, les photos qu'on avait pris au photomaton.

Je veux que tu me racontes chaque seconde de ton départ de chez nous jusqu'à ton arrivé chez eux. N'omet aucun détail.

Je t'aime.

Ton fou Eric.

Je lui racontais tout, on se parla jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Je restais enfermé des semaines dans ma chambre, c'était les vacances scolaires en France. Je sortais juste pour prendre le repas et je remontais.

Je passais mes journées à parler à Eric et Lucy.

Un jour ma tante déboula dans ma chambre, furieuse.

« Ok, je me suis montré patiente, mais stop Héléna !  
\- Sortez de ma chambre, maintenant !  
\- Je suis chez moi !  
\- Si vous voulez plus de moi, renvoyez moi aux USA près des Mc Clane !  
\- Je suis ta famille, pas eux !  
\- Il l'ont été plus que vous !  
\- Je suis ta tante et tu me dois le respect.  
\- Où vous étiez pendant que mon père tapait sur ma mère ? Puis quand elle est morte, il s'en ai prit à moi, mais il ne faisait pas juste me frapper. Il m'embrassait, me touchait …

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'Evelyn était morte, ni ton existence avant que les service sociaux m'appellent.  
\- Vous vous êtes jamais inquiétez pour votre sœur ?  
\- Evelyn a coupé les ponts avec moi, dès qu'elle a rencontré ton père. Je désapprouvais cette union. Je lui ai écris des lettres, des mails, mais tous m'étais renvoyé. Je ne connaissais pas son nom de femme mariée. J'ai cherché les réseaux sociaux, mais elle n'y était pas. J'ai demandé à ses amis, mais personnes n'avait de ces nouvelles.  
\- Et cela vous a pas paru bizarre ?  
\- Ta mère avant de rencontré ton père, elle avait déjà tout plaqué pour un autre homme. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant deux ans. A son retour, je savais qu'elle avait vécu en Australie. Ta mère était comme ça dans toutes ses relations amoureuses.  
\- Je comprends, je suis désolé. Est-ce que j'ai des grands parents ?  
\- Ma mère est morte il y a deux ans d'un cancer et mon père est mort pratiquement depuis un an, jour pour jour, son cœur à lâché. »

Au fil des semaines, mes relations avec ma tante, mon oncle et mes cousines s'apaisèrent.

Lucy et moi, on se parlait pratiquement tous les jours via facebook

( **message facebook Lucy en italique, ceux de Léna en gras)**

 _Léna, j'ai rencontré un mec, il s'appelle Jensen, il a les yeux, les plus beaux que jamais vu.  
_ **A part qu'il soit beau, il est comment niveau personnalité ? Vous avez des points communs ?** _  
\- Oui, comme moi c'est un fan de Game Of thrones, d'ailleurs c'est via un groupe facebook qu'on a commencé à parler. Mais on a pas juste Game Of Throne, en point commun, on aime le cinema, les sports extrêmes.  
_ **\- Mais tu l'a rencontré ?** _  
\- Oui, on a bu un café ensemble, à la fin de la journée. Il m'a embrassé. Bref sait pas comment t'expliquer on a une connexion. Tu comprends ?  
-_ **Oui c'est ce que je ressens pour ton frère. A propos de E.J . Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. Je sais qu'avec sa formation, il m'avait dit que les communications étaient très cadré mais quand même. Est-ce qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un ?  
-** _Léna, ne t'inquiètes pas, maman a dû lui parler que dix minutes, il y a quelques jours. Il lui a dit qu'il devrait rentré quelques jours pour les vacances de pâques, je lui en parlerais.  
_ **\- Merci.**

Au bout de quelques semaines, je reçu des nouvelles d'Eric, via un texto. ****

 _  
_ _Héléna,_

 _Je croyais qu'on avait dit que notre relation s'arrêterait lors du départ de l'un ou l'autre. On essayerait pas de maintenir un semblant de relation à distance._

 _Donc arrêtes de m'envoyer des messages ._

 _Je vais être franc avec toi, j'ai rencontré une fille lors de ma formation. C'est la femme de ma vie._

 _J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu trouveras un homme qui te comblera._

 _Adieu_

 _E.J_

Je pleurais pendant plusieurs jours, toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Quelques mois plus tard, je rencontrais un nouvel amour, Dimitri Pavosky.

Après le bac, je suivis des études pour être traductrice-interprètre. Lui reprit les restaurants de nourriture russe de son père. On emménagea ensemble.

Je lui avais présenté ma tante, mon oncle et mes cousines, bien sûr. Mais aussi Lucy, Holly et Mc Clane, lorsqu'on avait fait un voyage aux Etats Unis fin 2010.

Je fus déçue de n'avoir pas revu E.J. Parfois, je repensais à lui et c'était douloureux. ****

 **Les retrouvailles – le 21 juin 2012**

Depuis quelques mois, Dimitri et moi c'était terminé. J'avais découvris que mon homme était le boss d'une famille de mafieux russe, cela allait de la vente de drogue à trafic d'être humains.

Les services secrets français ont cru dans un premier temps que j'étais au courant des agissements de Dimitri, mais ils ont compris que je ne savais rien. Il avait été jugé en France pour ses crimes. Puis extrader aux USA pour répondre de ses crimes.

Mais la majorité de ces crimes avaient été perpétré aux USA, donc je m'envolais vers les USA avec un agent de la CIA, pour témoigner. C'était une grande femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, du nom de Paige Matthew.

Elle m'a dit qu'ils seraient deux, pour se relier à ma sécurité. L'autre agent nous attendait à l'aéroport de Washington.

Un grand homme, baraqué et chauve avec des lunettes, nous attendaient. Mais quel ne fut pas surprise de voir l'agent qui se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui. C'était E.J !

Maintenant, il était un plus baraqué, il avait une barbe de trois jours, bref il avait changé, il faisait plus mec. Moi aussi j'avais changée. Par contre je reconnaîtrais son regard parmi des centaines.

E.J posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, signe de « tais-toi ». Je le fis simplement car je voulais une explication.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle s'inquiéta le vieil agent.  
\- Oui... juste c'est toujours étrange de me retrouver dans cet aéroport mentis-je.  
\- Je suis le commandant Turner. Voici l'agent Mc Clane, l'autre agent qui s'occupera de votre sécurité avec l'agent Matthew.  
\- Bonjour agent Mc Clane dis-je froidement.  
\- Mademoiselle Eaton dit-il d'un ton professionnel. »  
Je sentais une vive tension entre nous, mais les deux autres ne semblaient rien voir E. J s'approcha de moi, il me prit mon sac de voyage des mains, nos doigts se frôlaient. Je sentis son odeur, cette odeur que j'avais souvent respiré à une époque. Une odeur qui réveillait ma libido mais aussi qui me donnait un sentiment de sécurité. D'ailleurs tous chez lui m'inspirait ces deux sentiments.

Trente minutes plus tard, on arriva dans petit immeuble, loin de tout, comportant une seule route.

C'était un petit logement une pièce à vivre avec une cuisine ouverte d'environ 12m2. Une seule grande chambre. A l'opposé petite salle de bain avec WC

« L'agent Matthew et moi nous vous laissons sous la sécurité de l'agent Mc Clane. L'agent Matthew viendra relevé l'agent Mc Clane à 7h00 dit l'agent Turner.  
\- Bien. Et l'agent Mc Clane s'en ira ?  
\- Oui, il reviendra vers 21h00 et restera avec vous la nuit répondit l'agent Turner.  
\- D'accord. »  
Ils partirent. Nous étions tous les deux seuls.

« Léna.. commença E.J  
\- Je vais me couché, je suis fatigué avec le décalage horaire le coupais-je.  
\- Bien, on parlera plus tard.  
\- Je ne veux pas parler avec toi. Fais ton travail, dans quelques jours toi et moi, on ne se reverra plus jamais dis-je sèchement. »

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Je me réveillais en pleine nuit, par mes terreurs nocturnes. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et je me servis de la glace crème brûlée.

Je sentis Eric Jack derrière moi.

« Tu en veux ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui je veux bien.  
Je commençais à servir la glace dans le bol,je m'apprêtais à servir dans le second bol, mais il me tendit une cuillère et pencha la seconde dans le bol.

Cela me ramenait 5 ans en arrière, quand on partageait la glace dans le même bol, même si après la glace se trouvait étaler sur mon corps ou le sien et on la dégustait comme ça.

Je fut toute troublée, j'évitais de croiser son regard.

« Tu rêves toujours de ton père ? Demanda l'agent.  
\- Oui répondis-je  
Je voulus pas lui dire que Dimitri me frappait aussi.  
\- Lui aussi te frappait ?  
\- Je sens du reproche dans ta voix.  
\- Pourquoi n'être pas parti ?  
\- Hein c'est facile. Il m'a coupé de tout le monde, de mon travail. C'est insinieux, cela a pris du temps. J'étais seule.  
\- J'étais là.  
\- Tu plaisantes.  
\- Ok. Mes parents, ma sœur.

\- Léna jouons carte sur table dit E.J.  
\- Est-ce que tu as une relation amoureuse avec l'agent Matthew ? Oui il me battait.  
\- Quelle importance. Depuis longtemps ?  
\- Tu as dis carte sur table, Eric. Dimitri a vu que j'étais déçu que tu ne sois pas là, lors de notre voyage en 2010. Il a compris que toi et moi on a été ensemble. Depuis il est devenu jaloux.  
\- Pardon de n''être pas venu, d'avoir été un lâche. Pardon de t'avoir abandonné.

\- Je crois que même si tu étais venu, cela n'aurais rien changé. Il aurait encore plus vu que je t'aimais. Alors toi et l'agent Matthew ?  
-Oui, quand nous étions en formation, mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé.  
\- Pas pour elle, je l'ai vu elle est encore amoureuse de toi. C'est elle la femme de ta vie, c'est pour elle que toi et moi c'est terminé ? Questionnais-je  
\- Oui. Non. Oui c'était elle. Je pensais qu'en ayant une autre relation, en m'investissant je t'oublierais, mais cela n'a jamais été le cas. Après Paige, il y a eu beaucoup d'autre filles. Et puis je me suis plongé à fond dans le travail.  
\- L'agent Matthew sais pour toi et moi ? Demandai-je  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais contacté ? Pourquoi n'être pas venu lorsque je suis venu voir ta famille en 2010.  
\- Parce que Lucy m'a dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas te voir heureuse avec un autre. Puis je ne savais pas... je ne sais toujours si je suis prêt à m'engager pour une relation sérieuse, cela veut dire abandonné le terrain.  
\- Jamais je ne t'aurais demandé de choisir entre ton travail et moi.  
\- Peut-être mais est-ce qu'une relation a distance aurait marché ?  
\- Je ne sais pas répondis-je.  
\- Quand j'ai vu que c'était toi qu'on devait protéger. Je me suis dis que la vie me donnait une seconde chance de tout t'expliquer.

On avait mangé tout le bol de glace, en discutant. Eric venait de mettre dans sa bouche, la dernière bouchée. Mes lèvres prirent possessions des siennes avec une telle fureur, mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux il enroula son bras autour de ma taille, son autre main passa dans mes cheveux et m'enleva l'élastique de ma queue de cheval, puis elle descendit sous mon T-shirt, il caressa mon bas-ventre, mais mon corps entier frissonna de plaisir.

-Humm Eric gémis-je.

Ma bouche quitta la sienne et se dirigea vers son cou que j'embrassais en même temps je respirais son odeur. Mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux, pour se faufiler sous son T-shirt et caresser ce corps encore plus musclé que dans mes souvenirs, je pouvais sentir chaque contour de ses abdos bien dessiner.

-Oh putain Léna gémit-il.  
Il me porta et me posa sur le plan de travail, sa bouche après prit possesion de la mienne, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Allons dans la chambre murmurais-je.

Eric me porta mais il ne se dirigea pas vers ma chambre, mais la salle de bain.  
\- Eric ? Dis-je interloquée.  
\- Il ne faut pas qu'on laisse de trace, on devra être discret pendant ces quelques jours. Quand tu auras témoigné et que Dimitri Pavosky sera en prison. Je pourrais dire qu'on est tombé amoureux lors de la mission.  
\- Mais si tes patrons cherchent, ils sauront qu'on se connaissaient avant.  
\- Il y a aucune raison qu'ils cherchent, ils verront que je peux rester professionnel.  
\- D'accord je te fais confiance dis-je.

On rentra sous la douche tout habillé, on fit coulé l'eau pour pas que les voisins nous entendre, les murs était aussi fin que du papier cigarette. Nos bouches reprirent possessions l'une de l'autre. Pendant que nos mains se faufilaient sous le T-shirt l'un de l'autre et les enlevèrent. 

Mon homme ramena mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche puis commença à embrasser mon épaule et remonter vers mon oreille. Je penchaient ma tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Pendant que ses mains parcouraient doucement mon corps. Les miennes faisaient la même chose.  
Il effleura mes tétons et il commença à le prendre entre ses doigts.  
\- Eric !  
Sous l'effet de plaisir je plantais mes ongles dans son torse.  
\- Léna !  
Il me plaqua contre la parois de douche, sa bouche partit à l'assaut de la mienne, ses mains étaient entreprenantes, elles caressaient tout mon corps, les miennes n'étaient pas sage non plus.

Mais très vite mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules pour éviter de tomber. La bouche de E.J s'occupaient de mes seins, en les embrassant, en les léchant, pendant que ses mains étaient entre mes cuisses, trois de ses doigts étaient en moi et bougeaient rapidement, pendant que les doigts de son autre main parcouraient lentement l'intérieur de mes cuisses.  
-Eric ! Eric ! Je vais jouir !  
Il retira ses doigts. Je gémis de frustration quelques secondes, le temps qu'il me porte et qu'il soit en moi et là ses coups de butoirs étaient parfait jusqu'à notre orgasme au même moment.

On prit notre douche, puis on s'embrassa avant de se coucher chacun de notre côté.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dimitri était en prison à vie.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait de moi. J'étais rentré en France dire adieux à ma famille et faire les démarches pour vivre au USA. Mon copain me contactait toujours, car il était en mission. 

Dès que je revenais vivre aux USA, je vivais chez les Mc Clane. A ma grande surprise E.J était là aussi. On passe quelques semaines ensemble, on visita des appartements à Washington. On trouva un appartements près de la faculté.

 **Aujourd'hui – le 6 juillet 2016**

 **** **«** Voilà mon histoire est terminée. J'ai bossé dans cette entreprise pendant les vacances à la fin du contrat June et Eric m'ont embauché. On va bientôt se marier  
\- Compliqué votre histoire dit Jade.  
\- C'est vrai. A toi Jade de nous raconter ton histoire avec ton Eric dit June. »

*******************************************************  
 _ **  
Note : Je sais que Lucy Mc Clane est l'aînée et Jack le cadet . Mais pour l'histoire, j'avais besoin inversé .**_

 _ **Note 2 : la tenue de E.J est celle de Jack dans « Die Hard » au début du film.**_

 _ **Note 3 : Je ne sais pas comment se passe le recrutement des agents de la CIA,FBI, NSA ...  
**_  
 **Et voilà ma seconde OS de ma fiction « Aimer un Eric ». Alors vous avez penser quoi de cette OS sur le couple Léna / Eric (Version Jack Mc Clane) ? J'espère avoir respecter le caractère du personnage.**

 **La prochaine à raconter son histoire est Jade . Après vos votes, elle sera avec Eric (Version Varro /Spartacus). Donc Daniella... Nikita sera avec Eric Divergente. J'ai déjà les deux idées pour ces deux OS.**

 **J'ai oublié de vous en parlé dans la première OS, au début je pensais faire épilogue avec une partie pour chaque Eric et reprendre une scène de leur point de vu .Mais en écrivant la première je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait matière à développé le point de vu de Eric -Captain Boomerang. Donc a la fin des OS des filles, pour aurez une OS par Eric, qui reprendra certaines scènes ou détaillera (comme période d'emprisonnement pour Eric Captain Boomerang), mais cela pourra être aussi avant la rencontre avec leur compagne ou des années plus tard que le présent du prologue qui est 2016. Je verrais en fonction de chaque Eric .**

 **Donc cette fiction sera plus longue que prévue .**

 **Par contre je ne sais pas quand je publierais la troisième OS .**

 **Prochaine publication : Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse chapitre 19.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Courtney Ackles**


	4. FAQ

**Foire A questions** ****

 **Voilà j'ai vu une FAQ sur une fiction et j'ai trouvé cela sympa . Donc poser moi toutes les questions que vous souhaitez, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre . Cela peut-être sur les fan fictions ou tout autres sujets .**

 **Je publierais les réponses dimanche à 20H00**

 **Concernant la publication de ma fiction « Aimer un Eric », publication dans le week-end, j'attends la correction de ma bêta .**


	5. Chapitre 3 : Aimer un menteur

**Aimer un Eric**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre June, Jade, Léna et Nikita m'appartiennent**

 **Rating M : Fiction destiné aux adultes pour raison de lemon**

 **Voilà idée suggérer lors d'une conversation avec Sadako-Tama . Si mes héroïnes June, Léna, Jade et Nikita paru dans mes différentes fictions Divergente étaient amies et parlaient de leur Eric . Un petit délire qui se composé de 6 chapitres ( un prologue, une OS par héroïne, un épilogue)**

 **Message auteur :** _ **Ma bêta n'a pas pu m'envoyer le chapitre, sa box ne fonctionne plus en raison des orages qu'il y a eu dans ma région .  
**_ _ **  
Message auteur 2: HairoOokami, heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plus . Très sympa ce Die Hard, malgré quelques incohérences. Dommage que ce film n'a pas eu un grand succès et il s'est fait descendre par la critique et ils n'ont pas épargné notre bel Australien .**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : SadakoTama, oui je suis vraiment méchante avec ce perso que cela soit dans version ou dans la fiction, mais je voulais garder des éléments de ma fiction. Mais bon elle finit avec Eric .**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : Momo désolé que Jade ne soit pas avec Eric de Divergente, mais j'espère que tu aimerais cette OS de Jade /Eric Spartacus et que tu aimeras la dernière OS EricDivergent/Nikita**_ ****

 **Couple : Jade/Eric (Version Varro , Spartacus)**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 **************************

 **** **Aimer un menteur** ****

 **La rencontre – le 2 mai 2013** **  
** **  
**J'étais au parc, en train de courir pour faire mon footing . J'étais une grande sportive, j'aimais le footing, mais je pratiquais aussi la boxe, plusieurs arts martiaux .

Mais aujourd'hui je courrais pas pour plaisir, mais pour deux raisons, la première pour évacuer la tension de la dispute que j'avais eue avec ma mère, pour toujours les mêmes trois raisons : mon manque de féminité, mon célibat et ma virginité .

 _Flashaback – 15 minutes plus tôt_

 _J'étais en train de prendre le petit déjeuner . Ma mère venait de faire son entrée et s'installa où l'une des employées de maison vient la servir. Ma mère la regarda à peine et la remercia même pas ._

 _« Bonjour Jade .  
\- Bonjour maman_

 _Ma mère s'appelait Cléa Spencer, avant d'épouser mon père à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans , mon âge actuellement, elle avait été mannequin. Puis elle a rencontré mon père un vrai coup de foudre. Ils se sont mariés , m'ont eut dans la foulée .  
Mon père , Max Spencer vient d'une famille de riche hôtelier, il a pris la succession de mon grand-père. Je l'ai pas connu, il est mort avant la rencontre des mes parents ._

 _Ma mère gère une grande agence de mannequins._

 _\- Tu es encore en jogging dit ma mère .  
\- Oui cela s'appelle une tenue de sport , je vais courir comme tous les matins .  
\- Jade tu es une belle femme, avec toutes tes heures de sport, tu t'es sculpté un corps de rêve, tu devrais le mettre en avant .  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Pour rencontrer quelqu'un et que tu as un petit ami.  
\- Il y a pas que l'apparence physique qui compte, je veux qu'on s'intéresse à moi, autre chose que pour ma beauté .  
\- Non il y a pas que l'apparence physique, mais c'est la première chose que les gens voient. Jade il serait temps que tu rencontres quelqu'un. Tous tes amis autour sont en couples, ils vivent ensemble, ils sont mariés ou vont l'être . Ils ont des enfants ou en parle .  
\- Peut être que je ne veux pas me marier ni avoir des enfants répliquais-je.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Non, mais je suis jeune maman, je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans .  
\- Cette année au bals des « princes et princesses », tu veux faire partie des « catherinette »._

 _Le bal des princes et princesses réunissait les jeunes hommes et femmes de 18 ans à 25 ans, venant de riches familles royales, affaires ou des enfants de personnes connus comme les acteurs, chanteurs …_

 _Les « Catherinettes » sont les femmes de 25 ans célibataires. Lors de ce bal, elle doivent porter une couronne ridicule._

 _\- Pourquoi il y a pas le même concours pour les hommes, c'est une tradition arriéré . Papa avait quel âge quand il t'a rencontré ?_

 _\- 27 ans, mais ce n'ai pas pareil . Ton père est moi on a eu un coup de foudre.  
\- Cela l'a pas empêché de te tromper le jour de ton mariage, avec Jeanine Matthews, ta meilleure amie et demoiselle honneur .Comment tu peux accepter cette relation .  
\- Ton père et moi, nous sommes libertins, on ne veut pas d'emprisonné .  
\- D'ailleurs tu les prends de plus en plus jeunes. Ils ont mon âge non ?  
\- Jade je t'interdit de nous juger ton père et moi . En tout cas pour revenir à toi, Jade, ton père et moi nous refusons que tu nous foutre la honte, lors de ce bal et tu deviennes une catherinette, donc tu as intérêt de trouver un mec pour ce soir-là même, si tu le largues le lendemain. Tu m'entends , Jade. !  
\- Oui. »_

 _Fin du flashaback_

La seconde raison était depuis quelques jours, j'ai remarqué un beau joggeur, il est grand, bien musclé surtout vu que le beau temps, je peux admiré ses belles épaules musclées, il a des cheveux bouclés blonds, de beaux yeux bleus .

Je n'ai pas commencé à courir dans ce parc depuis que j'ai l'ai vu , mais avant je courrais juste trois fois par semaine et le reste de la semaine je faisais d'autres exercice cardio comme tapis de courses. Mais depuis que je l'ai vu dans ce parc, je cours tous les jours sans exception, une heure, de sept heures à huit heures .

On a échangé quelques sourires, il me dit bonjour, je lui réponds mais cela s'arrête là.

Ma session de sport est terminée, je suis assise sur un banc entrain de boire et manger une barre protéiné .

« Salut me dit le beau joggeur .  
\- Bonjour répondis-je .  
\- Désolé de te demander ça, mais je pensais pas qu'il ferait aussi chaud et j'ai prévu une bouteille trop petite .  
Là j'ai eu une absence que le bel inconnu leva son T-shirt et s'essuya le front, je pu admiré ses abdominaux apparents .  
\- Oui bien sûr dis-je lui en lui tendant la bouteille .  
Même le fait de boire, il était sexy . Il me rendit la bouteille .  
\- Merci . Au fait je m'appelle Varro .  
\- Jade .  
\- Au fait pour te remercier de m'avoir sauver d'être déshydraté, je peux te payer un petit déjeuner .  
\- Ok .

On alla dans un café-brasserie à proximité. Moi je commandais juste un café et une salade de fruit . Mais Varro lui commanda l'assiette anglaise, œuf brouillée-bacon, pancake avec confiture, un grand café et un verre de jus d'orange

Je le regardais engloutir tout ça .

\- Quoi ? Me Demanda t-il .

\- Je me demande où tu stockes tout ça .  
\- Je me dépense pas mal.  
\- Dans ton boulot ou …  
Heureusement je stoppais ma phrase au bon moment.  
\- Ouais dans mon travail, je suis livreur de meubles . Et toi que fais-tu ?  
\- Je travaille dans l'entreprise familiale dis-je vaguement  
En fait j'avais un rôle de potiche lors de grands événements pour l'entreprise de père, le travail d'une riche héritière . J'ai obtenue un master en droit des affaires, mais personnes ne voulaient m'embaucher . Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je voulais travaillé, j'étais née avec une cuillère argent dans la bouche . Donc pour l'instant je donnais bénévolement des conseils juridique dans une association de consommateur  
\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demandai-je.  
-Vas-y.  
\- On ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu .  
\- Je ne crois pas.

On discuta encore un long moment, j'appris qu'il avait un fils et qu'il était séparé de sa compagne,Aurélia . On promit de courir ensemble le lendemain .

Mais cette impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ne me quitta pas .

 __  
 **  
** **Le Bal – le 15 août 2013** ****

J'attendais Varro pour courir j'étais en train de m'échauffer . Notre relation avait dépassé le stade d'aller juste courir ensemble . On était déjà sortie ensemble au restaurant, au cinéma

Soudain je vis mon couple de meilleur amis, Jai et Sydney.

Jai est grand, assez baraqué style rubyman, d'ailleurs il pratique ce sport. Les cheveux rasés blonds, les yeux bleus. Il a 26 ans. Ses parents sont Mark et Lisa Courtney, des grands noms du cinéma* .Lui était aussi un acteur assez connu depuis qu'il tournait dans la série à succès « Underword », une série adaptée du film . Il jouait un lycan tombé amoureux d'une vampire .

Sydney est grande, fine, de longs cheveux roux, les yeux verts . Elle a mon âge . C'est une « riche héritière » comme moi, ses parents ont un groupe de restauration, cela va du fast-food au restaurant plus chic.

Jai , Sydney et moi on se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire . Je les observaient se tourner autour depuis l'adolescence mais il y a que deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble .

La maxime les contraires s'attirent s'applique vraiment à eux . Jai est d'un naturel calme, réfléchi, très casanier limite solitaire, peu bavard . Il a eu que deux copines avant Sydney avaient qu'il a eu de longues relations de plusieurs années.

Sydney est une personne qui vit à mille à heures, spontanée, une vraie pie, elle aime être entourée de monde. Contrairement à Jai, je ne sais pas combien de relation amoureuses à eu Sydney sans compter les mecs d'un soir .

« Que faites-vous ici ? Demandai-je .  
\- On allait acheter du mobilier et des vêtements pour le bébé et c'est là qu'on t'as vu dit Sydney .  
\- Non rectification on va repérer répondit Jai .  
\- Oui,c'est ça chéri.  
Je me mis à rire .  
\- Tu te moques Jade dit Jai .  
\- Non juste j'aimerais avoir une relation comme la vôtre, avec un homme . Votre couple est un modèle pour moi . Malgré votre relation de couple, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous taquiner comme avant dis-je .  
\- Merci répondit mon amie .  
\- Je suppose que ta mère t'ennuie avec le bal des « princes et princesses » dit Jai.  
-Oui .  
\- Fais comme ta mère, trouve un gigolo, sauf que tu couches pas avec comme elle . Sauf si tu veux . Et tu fais croire que c'est ton mec plaisanta Sydney.  
\- Très drôle.  
\- C'est qui ce beau mec ? Demanda ma meilleure amie .  
Je me retournais et là je sentis des bras m'enlacer et des lèvres prendre possessions des miennes, sous l'effet de la surprise et du plaisir j'ouvris la bouche et mon partenaire prenait le contrôle de ce baiser très tendre . Il mit fin au baiser. C'était Varro. J'étais encore dans un rêve, je comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer . Je me réveillais quand j'entendis : Bonjour, je suis Varro, le petit-ami de Jade .

-Bonjour, je suis Sydney et voici mon copain, Jai. Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit, Jade ? Questionna Sydney .  
\- Salut dit Jai.  
Varro et Jai se serrèrent la main.

\- Salut, heureux de vous rencontrer .Cela date seulement d'un mois et vu que je viens du milieux ouvrier, Jade avait peur de la réaction de son entourage expliqua Varro, mon faux petit-ami .  
\- Tu sais très bien qu'on nous on t'aurait pas juger dit d'une voix déçu Jai .  
\- Je suis désolée mentis-je .  
J'avais l'impression assister à une scène en tant que spectatrice, que je n'avais aucun contrôle.  
\- Eh bien comme ça tu vas clouer le bec à ta mère en allant avec Varro au bal des « princes et princesses » dit Sydney  
\- C'est quoi ? Questionna Varro .  
\- C'est un bal que organise les parents de Jade et qui réunis tous les jeunes de 18 à 25 ans, célibataire riche de la planète . Jade ayant 25 ans, si elle avait été célibataire aurait dû porter une couronne des catherinette .  
\- C'est stupide dit Varro .  
\- On est bien d'accord rétorqua Jai .  
\- On ne s'est pas déjà vu, Varro ? Demanda Sydney .  
\- Non je ne crois pas .  
\- Tu es sûr, ton visage m'est pas inconnu . Tu fais du cinéma ou tu es mannequin ?  
\- Non, je suis livreur du meuble . Jade on va courir dit Varro .

Varro semblait contrarié par les questions de mon amie, comme quand je lui avait demandé si on se connaissait .

\- Nous aussi on doit y aller. Bonne journée à vous deux . J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt dit Jai .  
\- Moi aussi répondit Varro . »

Mes amis partirent .

Je me retournais vers lui .

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demandai-je furieuse .  
\- Sincèrement je sais pas, je trouvais que ton amie semblait te prendre de haut, sur le fait que tu sois célibataire.  
-Tu te trompes ce n'est pas le style de Sydney . Et maintenant, tu me mets dans une position horrible . Je vais devoir leur dire la vérité .  
\- Ils seront là ?  
\- Non, mais Sydney est très bavarde et cela va finir aux oreilles de ma mère . Et donc je vais me payer la honte, en lui disant que c'est faux .  
\- Tu expliqueras à ta mère .  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, ma mère passe son temps à m'humilier, d'ailleurs mes parents me prouvent à chaque instant que je ne suis pas à la hauteur .  
\- Je suis désolé . Écoute, ce serait si horrible de faire croire pendant une soirée, que nous sommes ensemble ? Peut-être que je te fais honte ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas honte de toi, juste que je ne supporte pas de mentir. Dans mon milieux tout est faux-semblant et mensonge . C'est pour ça que Sydney, Jai et moi on est amis, on ne supporte pas l'hypocrisie . Et ce bal ne dure pas une soirée, mais du vendredi soir au lundi midi .  
\- Eh bien, je peux jouer la comédie pendant quatre jours . Et jouer ton petit-ami n'a rien insurmontable dit-il en me caressant la joue .  
Je profitais de la chaleur de sa main, contre ma joue . Il l'enleva de ma joue.  
-Moi non plus.  
\- On jouera la comédie quelques semaines si tu veux pour paraître crédible et puis bien sûr tu me quitteras.  
\- Ta virilité n'en prendras pas un coup que je te largue plaisantais-je  
\- Je t'assure ma virilité va très bien dit-il en souriant  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demandai-je  
\- Parce que je suis ton ami et que les amis s'entraident. Et je ne supporte pas ce côté méprisant de ton entourage, ils ne voient pas la personne extraordinaire que tu es . Ou alors si ,c'est pour ça qu'il te rabaisse et donc toi, tu ne le vois pas .  
\- Si je savais pas qu'on était ami, je penserais que c'est une déclaration amour dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère . »

On alla courir .

Le soir, je rejoignis Varro chez lui, car il ne savait pas trop comment s'habiller pour ce genre de soirée . J'étais venu en métro . Mes parents trouvaient pas normal qu'une fille de mon rang s'abaisse à prendre les transports en commun, comme « le commun des mortels ».

Je sonnais à l'interphone, il m'indiqua l'étage et le numéro de l'appartement .

J'allais frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit. Varro portait un T-shirt blanc et un bas de jogging gris. Son T-shirt blanc près du corps épousait parfaitement son corps parfait.  
« Salut Jade, tu es superbe . Rentre  
-Merci.  
Je portais une robe noire arrivant au-dessus du genoux, sans manche avec de la dentelle au niveau des épaules et en bas de la robe, au pieds des ballerines en dentelles avec un noeux derrière , mes cheveux étaient tressés .

\- Tu veux boire quelques chose ?  
\- Non ça ira merci .  
\- Viens je vais te montrer dans ma penderie .

La chambre était sobre, un grand lit avec une seule table de nuit avec dessus un réveil, un livre et une photo de Varro et son fils .

Un placard encastrable. Il ouvrit et me fit signe de regarder dedans .

La plupart de ses vêtements étaient des tenues décontractés, mais il avait quatre costumes, deux noirs, un gris et un bleu . Ainsi que plusieurs chemises de différentes couleurs, noires, blanches, grises, bleus

Un instant je me fis la réflexion comment il peut se payer des costumes aussi onéreux, mais je chassais vite cette idée de mon esprit .

Dans un tiroirs plusieurs cravates .  
\- C'est plutôt Sydney, la spécialiste en mode. Tu devrais opter pour une tenue sobre, costume noir, chemise noir,cravate noir.  
\- Cela fait un peu croque-mort non dit Varro.  
\- Ouais. »

Enfin compte après quelques essayages, on décida que Varro arborait un look un peu plus original, avec un costume bleu ainsi que le cravate et une chemise blanche .

Pendant tous le trajet, je ne parlais pas ou juste pour lui indiquer la direction . Je me laissais bercer pour la musique rock qui passait à la radio .

Varro pendant tous le trajet avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse, comme pour me rassurer.

On finit par arrivé . Deux personnes nous ouvrit chacun notre porte, le voiturier pris les clés. J'avais prévenu Varro, pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris .

Il m'attrapa par la taille . On monta les marches et on entra dans la salle de réception. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, je ne reconnus personne parmi ces gens.

Varro fit tourner son pouce au niveau de ma chute de rein ça me détendit .

« Je ne supporte pas tous ces regards lui murmurais-je .  
\- C'est normal qu'ils te regardent tu es la plus belle femme de la soirée .  
\- Non, ils me regardent car ils se demandent qui tu es.

Puis je souris, en voyant un homme grand les cheveux toujours coiffés en arrière, des yeux bleus d'acier , se diriger vers nous . C'était Eric Matthew- Coulter**, le fils aîné de Jeanine Matthews, la maîtresse de mon père. Quand on était enfant, sa mère et mon père faisaient croire à ma mère et au père d'Eric qu'ils nous emmenait joué l'un chez l'autre . Au fils de ses années une relation fraternel, c'était développer entre Eric et moi .

Eric me fit un baiser sur la joue .

«Eric, je te présente Varro, mon petit-ami . Varro je te présente Eric, Eric est comme un grand frère pour moi .  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main .  
\- Si tu oses faire souffrir, Jade, je te pète la gueule, c'est clair ? Dit froidement Erc  
\- Compris dit Varro .  
\- Eric c'est bon, je suis une grande fille . Tu n'as pas caché tes tatouages ?  
Eric arborait des tatouages tribaux sur les bras et le cou .

\- Non,comme tu imagines Jeanine est furieuse .  
\- Mais au fait que fais-tu là, tu n'a pas l'âge ?  
\- J'accompagne ma cousine . Et oui ma cousine est l'excuse pour ma mère de voir ton père et moi pour séduire une fille .  
Je me mis à rire .  
\- Quand compte-tu te poser ?  
\- J'ai essayé tu sais bien ce que cela a donné .  
Là j'aperçus Tobias, Tris et une femme avec eux, sûrement la sœur de Tobias, vu la ressemblance .  
\- Eric, savais-tu que Tobias avait une sœur ?  
Eric se retourna .  
\- Non, mais elle est canon . Par contre dommage qu'elle porte un short ou lieu d'une robe .  
\- Très misogyne comme remarque, tu sais .  
\- Bon, je vous laisse, je préfère éviter de les voir.  
Il partit .  
\- Un peu protecteur non ? Dit Varro.  
\- Très .  
\- Heureusement pour moi, c'est toi qui vas me faire souffrir en me quittant .  
\- N'importe quoi dis-je en souriant . »

Tris, Tobias et la sœur de Tobias viennent à notre rencontre***

« Salut Jade dit Tris en me faisant un bisou .  
Je passais mes bras autour de ses épaules, elle me repoussa, Tris n'était pas fan des contacts physique .  
\- Varro, je te présente Tris, une amie. Tobias qui est aussi un ami et le compagnon de Tris et …

\- Nikita, la sœur de Tobias dit l'inconnue .  
\- Enchanté .  
\- Moi aussi, c'est grandiose .  
\- Oui,c'est ta première fois ?  
\- Oui et la dernière répliqua Tobias.  
\- Tu sais je suis majeure Tobias, depuis une semaine . Je suis adulte dit Nikita.  
\- Profite et si Tobias t'embête vient me voir répondis-je.  
\- Jade je te croyais sage .  
\- Bon on ne va pas accaparer votre temps, venez manger un soir à la maison dit Tris.

\- Promis . »

Ils partirent .

\- Sympathique tes amis .  
\- Oui très . »

Mes parents arrivèrent à notre rencontre .

« Jade, tu nous présentes . Un ami à toi ? Demanda ma mère .  
Il semblerait que Sydney a tenu sa langue .  
\- Maman, papa, je vous présente Varro, mon petit-ami .  
\- Varro comment ? Demanda mon père .  
\- Varro Lorenzi .  
\- Je ne connais pas. Votre famille est dans quel domaine ?  
\- Mon père est électricien et ma mère assistante maternelle .  
Je lut dans le regard de mon père du mépris .  
\- Et vous avez une entreprise de ?  
\- Aucune, je suis employé en tant que livreur de meubles . »  
Mon père ne fit aucune remarque mais je lut dans ce son regard qu'une fois encore je lui faisais honte.

Grâce à l'alcool et aux mots réconfortants de Varro, j'oubliais le mépris de mes parents . Pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, je m'amusais à cette soirée grâce à lui .

Je pris plaisir à mettre le masque de loup . C'était pour paraître incognito, pour favoriser les rencontres . Je dansais avec des inconnus et aussi avec Tobias et Eric .

Bizarrement Eric ne provoqua par Tobias et cela ne finit pas en bagarre entre eux .Même mon « frère » fit tout pour ne pas les croiser . Je ne suis pas sûr que Tobias et Tris ont remarqués la présence d'Eric.

Je finis de nouveau par me retrouver dans les bras de Varro, nos regards ne s'étaient pas lâcher .

« Tu m'as manquer dit Varro .  
\- Toi aussi. »

Il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et m'embrassa et comme l'autre fois je me laissais emporter par ce baiser, il m'avait plaquer contre lui, une main sur ma hanche et l'autre dans le creux de mes reins où il faisait tourner son pouce .

 **** **La première fois – le 17 août 2013** ****

Cela faisait deux jours que Varro et moi, on jouaient au couple parfait. Deux jours qu'on partageait le même lit . C'était réconfortant, troublant de se retrouver contre ce corps chaud, homme sexy. Je me réveillais avec deux beaux yeux bleus me regardant.

« Salut Princesse bien dormi ? dit-il.  
\- Salut. Oui très bien et toi ?

Il enleva avec sa main des cheveux devant mon visage . Il approcha son visage du mien, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais prête . ****

Varro initia un baiser lent, ces lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, je suivais le mouvement. En même temps mon faux-copain avait passé sa main sous le mon débardeur de pyjama,il caressait mon ventre. Je gémis dans sa bouche et je me plaquais contre lui en frottant mon bassin contre son sexe,ce qui pour effet que mon amant m'embrassa plus sauvagement, que je sentis ses doigts au niveau de mon ventre et ceux au niveau de ma hanches,s'enfoncer plus, j'aurais seulement une belle marque

\- Varro, Varro gémis-je

Il se détacha de moi .

\- Pardon princesse, tu me rends tellement dingue dit mon amant  
\- J'aime l'idée que je vais garder des marques de ce qu'on est en train de faire.  
\- Et on fait quoi me taquina t-il  
\- Je crois que cela s'appelle faire l'amour .

Je le fis basculer, je me mis à califourchon sur lui .Il était torse nu . Mon baiser était hésitant, tout comme mes mains qui découvraient son corps Apollon .

\- Jade gémit Varro .

Les gémissements de mon amant me donnèrent plus de courage. Je regardais mon amant réagir sous mes caresse. Je descendis mes mains vers son entrejambe, je vis son sexe gonflé à travers son pantalon de pyjama.

Soudain je fus prise d'une intense peur, je ne pouvais plus bouger .

\- Jade m'appela mon petit ami .  
\- Pardon, je ne peux pas.  
Varro me fit basculer sur le lit.  
\- Pardon Varro , Pardon Varro répétais-je .  
\- Jade ce n'est pas grave .

Il m'embrassa tendrement le ventre et remontait mon débardeur, il continua d'embrasser chaque centimètre de mon corps en faisant remonter mon vêtement, je me tortillais sous ses baisers, en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. . Il finit par me l'enlever .

Mon petit ami me regardait d'un regard plein amour, je n'avais jamais vu ce regard. Le seul regard que j'avais vu des hommes,c'était un regard de désir. Le même regard quand il voyait une belle voiture, j'étais qu'un objet de plus pour ses hommes .

Là je me sentais désiré, aimer telle une femme

Je t'aime tellement dit Varro.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Tu sais je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi.  
\- Je suis heureux d'être le premier,merci de m'avoir attendu.  
\- De rien souris-je.

Mon petit-ami m'embrassa tendrement avec de descendre sa bouche vers ma poitrine offerte et commença à l'embrasser doucement, mais rien que ce simple contact, me fit cambrer instantanément et je sentis mon sexe mouillé.

Varro décida de remplacer ces lèvres, par sa langue, il suça mon téton . Ce qui déclencha un brasier de la pointe de mes cheveux au bouts de mon oreilles.

-Varro ! Varro !

Je plantais mes ongles dans son dos et je le fis basculer . Je me retrouvais de nouveau au-dessus de lui.

Je repris mes baisers où je les avais laisser, je descendis ma bouche de son cou vers con corps virile. J'embrassais chaque parcelle avec tendresse , j'adorais son goût, l'odeur masculine qui se dégageait .

Tout en continuant et à l'embrasser et sans lâcher son regard, je fis glissé ma main sous son boxer et je pris fébrilement son phallus entre ma main et je le masturbais lentement .

\- Jade! Hurla t-il  
Je continuais à explorer son corps mais avec ma langue tout en accélérant ma main sur son sexe, je le sentais de plus en plus dur sous mes doigts,son bassin se soulevait, ses yeux étaient clos, son corps transpirant . C'était l'image la plus sexy qu'il m'aie donné de voir, un homme qui s'abandonnait

\- Princesse continue …

Je décidais de ne pas obéir, je ralentissais mes doigts sur sa hampe, en faisant tournoyer mon pouce sur son gland,où s'écoulait du comme mes ondulations contre son pénis. Nos vêtements étaient une barrière,c'était aussi excitant que frustrant

-Ah, Jade dit-il dans un grognement de frustration.

Varro avait décidé que c'était à moi d'être frustrée donc il me fit basculer. Il m'embrassa, pendant qu'il enleva mon shorty, puis son pantalon.

Je sentis son sexe contre le mien, je soupirais de plaisir.

-Plus tard princesse, je dois te préparer à me recevoir .

Il fit parcourir ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mon corps étaient pris de petite décharges électriques, j'écartais encore plus les cuisses, pendant que mon se mouvait

\- Varro gémis-je.

Mais le plaisir de ces mains entre mes cuisses ne fut en aucun comparable quand sa bouche pris le relais, je me cambrais vers sa bouche, ce n'est plus mes cuisses qui étaient parcourues de décharges électriques mais mon corps en entier

\- Varro ! Varro hurlais-je en me tenant aux draps

Il remonta sa bouche vers mon vagin et il le caressa avec sa langue, c'était une sensation agréable, puis je sentis une vague de chaleur

\- Varro ! Hurlais-je

Mon amant suçait mon clitoris, je me tenais tellement fort aux draps que mes jointures deviennent blanches , j'écartais plus les jambes.

Mon homme arrêta et se positionna doucement à l'entrée de mon intimité.  
\- ça va me demanda t-il?  
\- Oui.  
Il entra plus profondément et bougea lentement du bassin, je sentis une douleur. Il dû le voir car il arrêta. Au bout de quelques minutes.

Il embrassa mon ventre, j'adorais particulièrement que Varro s'occupe de cet endroit . Ce qui eu pour effet de me détendre et son sexe en moi n'était plus douloureux.  
\- C'est bon continue dis-je.  
Il continua à entrer lentement et ce fut encore douloureux. Mon petit-ami reprit ses caresses et de nouveau je me détendis . Il bougea lentement en moi et je sentis le plaisir m'envahir .

Mon petit copain commença à accélérer et le plaisir fut de plus en plus intense jusqu'à l'extase. Alors c'était ça l'orgasme, j'étais sur un petit nuage, je sentis des bras m'enlacer, je devais afficher un sourire béat .

Après avoir fait l'amour, on alla se doucher,on s'habilla et on partit chez lui . Où pendant le reste de la journée, on ne quitta pas le lit .

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse, je comprenais ce que voulais dire Tris et Sydney en disant impression « d'être complète ».

 **La vérité- le 17 sept 2013** ****

Depuis un mois beaucoup de chose avaient changés dans ma vie .

Mes parent n'avaient pas accepté ma relation avec Varro donc j'avais quitté le domicile familial .  
Je vivais avec mon amoureux et j'étais heureuse .

Tobias et Tris m'avaient trouvé un emploi de juriste dans l'entreprise de June Reese, une ancienne employée en eux, qui était patronne d'une entreprise de sécurité comme eux . Malgré cette concurrence professionnelle, leur amitié était toujours intacte .

Varro s'entendait très bien avec Tris, Tobias et « mon grand frère », Eric et j'en étais heureuse .

Tout n'était pas idyllique, Sydney et moi on ne se parle plus et bien sûr, je ne parle plus à Jai, non plus . Sydney est persuadée que Varro cache quelque chose et qu'il est avec moi, pour mon fric .

 _Flashback-3 semaines avant_

 _Nous étions dans un café.Cela faisait trois jours que Varro et moi, nous étions ensemble . Eh bien sûr, il fallait que j'en parle à ma meilleure amie._

 _« C'est quoi ton sourire béat sur ton visage ? Demanda mon amie.  
\- Il faut que t'avoue un truc, tu sais quand toi et Jai, vous nous avez vu au parc, Varro et moi. Nous n'étions pas ensemble. Nous vous avons menti . Mais lors de ce week-end au bal, nous sommes vraiment tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre . Et maintenant je vis chez lui car comme tu te doutes mes parents n'acceptent pas que je sois en couple avec un homme du peuple comme ils disent ._

 _A ma grande surprise, Sydney n'étais pas heureuse pour moi ._

 _\- Syd, je pensais que tu serais heureuse,pour moi dis-je d'une voix en colère mais en même temps triste .  
\- Jade, il y a un truc qui cloche chez ce mec .  
\- C'est quoi qui cloche chez lui ?! Le fait qu'il s'intéresse que moi ?! Ou le fait qu'il vienne pas du même milieu que nous ?!  
\- Je pense qu'il est avec toi pour ton fric .  
\- C'est faux, il veut même pas que je paye la moitié du loyer .Léo non plus . Tu te souviens de Léo, mon professeur de sport, pour qui j'ai quitté ma famille à 18 ans . Au début un vrai prince charmant, il payait tout . Mais dès que j'ai quitté l'entourage, il voulait que je paye . Et bien sûr comme une idiote, je lui ai donné accès à mes comptes . J'ai tout perdu . Heureusement mes parents m'avait donné qu'une petite partie de ma rente . Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose .  
\- Varro n'ai pas Léo .  
\- Il cache un truc et je te promets de découvrir quoi .  
\- Je t'interdit Sydney . »_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Bien sur je n'évoquais pas que deux fois par semaine, il voyait ses amis, pour faire un poker . Bizarrement ce n'était jamais chez lui et il s'habillait toujours classe .

Ce jour là, Sydney s'était pointé chez Varro et moi

« Salut Sydney. Que veux-tu ? Demandai-je encore en colère.  
\- Varro est un escort boy.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi .  
\- Laisse-moi te montrer  
\- Non dis-je  
\- Tu as peur me défia mon amie .  
Je la laissais entrer .

On s'assit sur la table basse avec l'ordinateur portable devant nous . Elle alla sur le site internet, mon amie me montra un site escort boy et escort girl . Et là Sydney cliqua sur un profil celui de Varro.

Sur sa page des photos classes, mais aussi des photos érotiques . Sur ce profil on peut lire escort boy pour accompagner aux soirées, se faire passer pour petit-ami, stagiaire tout ce que veux la cliente. Escort-boy ouvert aux relations sexuelles.

Et bien sûr les tarifs étaient notés

\- C'est peut-être un truc qu'il a fait plus jeunes,cela veut pas dire.  
\- Les photos sont récentes et j'ai envoyé un message pour voir, il a répondu .  
Je me mis à pleurer .  
\- Pourquoi il continue, il a trouvé sa poule aux œufs d'or dis-je  
\- Je pense que c'est ta mère qui l'a embauché pour te séduire . Je penses que c'est chez tes parents qu'on l'a aperçu quittant la chambre de ta mère .  
\- Quelle conne, je fais Sydney . C'est comme ça qu'il a payé ses vêtements chics . C'est ça c'est fameuses soirées poker entre potes .

Je me levais en colère et balançai un truc . Je me mis à pleurer . Sydney m'enlaça

-Sydney, j'ai besoin d'être seule .  
\- Bien . Appelle-moi si tu as besoin .  
-Promis. »

Après le départ de mon amie, je fouillais l'appartement et je finis par tomber sur un téléphone portable et dans les contacts je tombais sur les textos entre Varro et une C. Spencer.

30 mars 2013  
Varro . L'acompte est versé sur votre compte, soit 15 000 $. Le reste quand vous aurez accompagné ma fille au bal et couché avec .

Bien reçut le virement madame Spencer .

1Er avril 2013

Varro où vous en êtes dans l'approche de ma fille ?

Pour l'instant on échange des sourires. Si je l'aborde direct, elle va se méfier .

30 avril 2013  
Alors c'est bon vous l'avez séduit Varro ?

Madame Spencer, je sais faire mon boulot. Je vous ai bien séduite non ?

Oui, dans tout les sens du terme .Mais je te rappelle si tu n'arrives pas, je te rappelle tu ne verras pas la couleur des 90 000 $ .

Je sais, je m'excuse .

Je préfère ça. Au fait je t'attends ce soir toi , tes mains chaudes, ta bouche parfaite et ton engin .

Elle risquerait de me voir .

Et bien soit discret . Ce soir à 21H00

Ma mère continua à harceler Varro, pour savoir l'avance du plan « séduction Jade ». Bien sûr, elle le félicita d'avoir pris ma virginité .

J'étais assise dans le canapé, mon sac de voyage à mes pieds . Sur la table basse, la page ordinateur ouverture dans le sens de l'entrée du salon et son téléphone portable en évidence . J'attendais que Varro rentre .  
« Princesse j'ai pris du chinois à emporté …

Il vit d'abord mon visage froid, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ordinateur et le portable .

« Jade, je …

\- J'espère que ma mère ta payé au moins !  
\- Oui, mais …  
\- C'est bien toi que Sydney et moi on a vu sortir de la chambre de ma mère ?!  
\- Oui .  
\- Tu l'a baisé combien de fois depuis que on est ensemble ! En tout cas qu'on est c'est senser être en couple ?! Et c'était ça tes soirées pokers ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Tu as que ce mot à la bouche oui ?  
\- Tu voudrais que je te dise quoi, que je te mente encore ?! Que je te dise quoi que t'aimais , c'est faux . Plus longtemps notre relation de faux couple durait, plus ta mère me payait . Oui, les soirée pokers je m'envoyais des femmes de l'âge de ta mère, dont ta mère . D'ailleurs j'étais avec elle ce soir . J'ai adoré te baiser, car il y a pas à dire tu es merveilleuse au pieux .  
\- Tais-toi !  
-J'étais payé pour feindre un amour pour toi, un intérêt pour toi . Le seul truc que je simulais pas c'était le pied que je prenais avec toi au lit .  
\- Selon ma mère ce jeu devait durer combien de temps ?  
\- Quelques mois, peut-être un an .  
\- Je suppose que Varro n'ai pas ton véritable nom ?  
\- Non, je m'appelle Eric Lorenzi .  
\- Et ton ex-femme et ton fils ?  
\- C'était vrai et je suis bien livreur de meuble ».

Je pris mon sac et partit sans me retourner . Je roulais plusieurs heures sans but . Mais je devais réfléchir où aller. Chez mes parents impossible . Chez Sydney et Jai, ils m'accueilleraient sûrement malgré nos dernières semaines tendues, mais Sydney venait accoucher, il y a dix jours, je pouvais pas leur imposer ma présence . Tris et Tobias, je les adore, mais pas assez proches pour ça . Il me restait qu'un endroit possible .

Je garais ma voiture et j'entrais dans l'immeuble alors qu'une personne sortait . Puis je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage ou se trouvait le triplex de mon frère .

Je sonnais plusieurs fois , vu l'heure soit il dormait, soit il s'envoyait en l'air .

Eric avec juste un boxer arriva, je me jetais dans ses bras et pleurait .

« Il m'a menti, il m'a menti dis-je en pleurant  
\- Entre je vais te préparé un café et tu vas me raconter .  
\- Et peut-être t'habiller . Je peux rester ici cette nuit .  
\- Autant temps que tu veux .

Eric revient quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un sweat et un pantalon de jogging, accompagné de deux filles, une noire avec des cheveux très noirs et une fille à la peau blanche et blonde .

Il les raccompagna séchèment à la porte .Puis il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de cafés fumantes et une boite de gâteau .

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te gâcher ta soirée .  
\- Aucune fille n'ai plus importante que ma petite sœur . »

Je lui racontais tous . Bien sûr, il voulut aller casser la gueule à Varro... Eric, mais je lui en dissuadais . 

**Le Pardon – le 2 mai 2014** ****

Un jour j'étais au café avec Sydney et le petite Elisabeth qui dormait dans son berceau .

Quand un bel homme s'approcha de Sydney.

« Bonjour Sydney. Vous devez être Jade .  
L'homme s'assit .  
\- Oui, est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Demandai-je surprise .  
\- Je suis un ami d'Eric … Varro si vous préférez .  
\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui . Sydney tu m'as piégé ! Dis-je en colère  
Je me levais mais elle me fit rasseoir .  
\- J'en ai marre que depuis des mois tu ressembles à un zombie, on s'inquiète tous pour toi, tu as énormément maigri . Ecoute ce que Spartacus à te dire .  
\- Bien .  
\- Eric et moi on s'est rencontrés à la salle de sport . On est très vite devenu amis . Eric avait un gros problème de jeu, il s'est retrouvé dans des cercles de poker ou des combat illé a emprunté de l'argent à des gens pas recommandables . Aurélia et Varro ont divorcés, il avait piocher dans leur économie . Bien sûr il ne paye pas sa pension alimentaire . Aurélia refusait qu'il voit son fils, le temps qu'il n'avait pas régler ses problèmes . Aurélia n'ai pas méchante, elle voulait lui provoquer un électrochoc . Donc a Varro a décidé de jouer les escort-boy, pour rembourser les 150 000 € qu'il devait . Votre mère lui a proposé de payer les 90 000 € qu'il lui restait en vous séduisant . Il a d'abord refusé mais ses créanciers ont menacé sa famille . Il est tombé amoureux de vous . Le soir , où vous l'avez quitté, il voulait vous dire la vérité, il avait rendu son argent à votre mère …

\- Spartacus c'est quoi ça ? Dit une voix d'homme qui m'était pas inconnu.  
Je me retournais c'était Varro... Eric .

Il se dirigeait vers la porte, je me levais précipitamment en prenant mes affaires .

-Salut à vous deux dis-je

Je le rattrapais en lui attrapant la main . Il se tourna vers moi .

\- Ton ami m'a expliqué. Donne-nous une chance . Tu m'as manqué dis-je d'une voix étranglée  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi »

On se retrouva assis sur un banc dans le parc où on avait l'habitude de courir .

« Je pense que j'ai toujours eu un problème de jeu. J'allais tous les jours voir plusieurs fois par jour, acheter des jeux de grattage, les courses de chevaux, les lotos . Puis j'ai commencé à jouer au casino , car je ne ressentais plus ses frissons . J'étais plutôt bon,donc on m'a invité dans des cercles de jeu plus sélecte avec un ticket entrée plus élever .Comme tu te doutes j'ai plus perdu que gagné et là , la descente en enfer a commencé . J'ai pris dans nos économies à Aurélia et moi .Au début elle ne se rendait pas compte, c'est moi qui gérait le budget . Sauf qu'elle a commencé à avoir des appels,du propriétaire, coupure électricité. Et là elle s'est rendu compte . Puis j'essayais de tout arranger, plus ça empirait . Aurélia a demandé le divorce et m'interdit de voir Janus le temps que j'aurais pas régler mes soucis . Donc pour gagner plus vite de l'argent et je savais que j'étais plutôt beau mec donc depuis 4 ans, je suis devenu escort-boy .La première année, je refusais de coucher . Mais très vite j'ai compris que je gagnerais plus, au début je couchais qu'avec des clientes qui me plaisaient puis après avec toutes et je prenais du viagra .  
\- Ma mère se trouve dans quelle catégorie lachais-je .  
\- Celle du viagra . Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment éprouvé du plaisir, ça m'a toujours dégoutté.  
\- Pardon pour ma remarque.  
\- Puis ta mère m'a proposé cette somme qui réglerait ma dette entière . J'ai refusé mais les gens a qui je devais de l'argent ont menacé Aurélia et Janus donc …  
\- Je comprends .  
\- Dès que je t'ai vu , je t'ai trouvé jolie .Je répugnais à le faire donc je retardais l'échéance, puis on est devenus amis et au fil des jours je suis tombé amoureux de toi .Mais j'ai compris que j'étais réellement amoureux de toi , lors de ce week-end du bal des « princes et princesses », j'étais jaloux des mecs qui t'approchaient et cela faisais des années que je n'avais pas fait l'amour . Puis on a vécu ensemble, tous les jours je voulais te dire la vérité, je me dégoûtait d'aller voir ses femmes . Le soir où tu m'a quitté, j'avais rendu son argent à ta mère et j'avais décidé de te dire la vérité .  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?  
\- Parce que j'ai vu ta colère et je me suis dis que ta mère avait raison, tu méritais un mec mieux que moi .  
\- Tu as faux,tu es le mec qui me faut .  
\- Aujourd'hui je suis toujours escort-boy pour payer le reste, mais je suis des réunions anonymes pour accro au jeux .  
\- Laisse-moi t'aider à payer ce qui te reste . Repartons à zéro .

\- Je …  
\- Je te donne pas l'argent , je te fais un prêt à 0%, tu me rendras au fur et à mesure .  
\- D'accord .  
\- Il te reste combien ?  
\- 15 000 $. Et où vis-tu ? Et ta relation avec tes parents ?

\- J'ai eu une violente dispute avec ma mère qui m'a toute avouée, sans aucun remord . Mon père est rester froid comme à son habitude . Je ne les vois plus . Je vis chez Eric et je travaille en tant que juriste dans une entreprise des amis à Tris et Tobias . »

J'allais chercher mes affaires chez Eric . Bien sûr mon « grand frère » avait menacer,Eric mon copain de lui casser la gueule s'il me faisait encore souffrir . ****

 **Aujourd'hui – le 6 juillet 2016**

 **** **«** Voilà mon histoire est terminée . Aujourd'hui, je suis responsable du service juridique . Eric est toujours déménageur et nous attendons un heureux évenement dis-je en caressant mon ventre -  
-Les parent d'Eric savent pour leur fils ? Demanda June.  
-Non.  
\- Est-ce que tu parles à tes parents ? Demanda Nikita.  
\- Non toujours pas et je le regrette pas .Mais les parents d'Eric sont des gens merveilleux. Il y a vous, Tris et Tobias, Sydney et Jai . Je m'entends aussi très bien avec Aurélia. Puis Eric bien sûr . Vous êtes ma famille . Bon Nikky à toi de nous raconter ton histoire avec mon grand frère dit Jade . »

*******************************************************  
 _* Je précise ce n'ai pas les véritables noms des parents du véritable acteur, Jai Courtney et ils ne sont pas acteurs. Son père travaille dans une compagnie d'électricité et sa mère est institutrice (source wikipédia)_

 _** Eric Matthew-Coulter est le Eric que vous verrez dans la prochaine OS, de ce recueil._

 _*** Tris et Tobias sont ceux évoquer dans OS « Aimer un Truand » (couple June/ Eric-Captain Boomerang ). Nikita Eaton est celle que vous verrez dans la prochaine OS du recueil_

 _En ce moment je lis la saga « Beautiful » ( Beautiful Bastard, Beautiful Player, Beautiful Stranger) de Christina Lauren et dans chaque tome on découvre l'histoire d'un couple Benett/ Chloé,Will/ Hannah et Max/Sara. Max;Benett et Will sont amis ainsi que Chloé et Sarah j'aime le côté lien entre les persos donc on revoit les persos dans les tomes suivants où en découvre des nouveaux._

 _Cela m'a inspiré pour écrire cette OS, malheureusement vu que j'ai pas eu l'idée du début Léna et E.J sont à part ._ _ **  
**_  
 **Et voilà ma troisième OS de ma fiction « Aimer un Eric ». Alors vous avez penser quoi de cette OS sur le couple Jade / Eric (Version Varro Spartacus) ? J'espère avoir respecter le caractère du personnage.**

 **Dans la série « Spartacus », Varro est romain et donc normalement un « homme libre », mais en raison de grosses dettes de jeu, il se fait engager par Batiatus pour devenir gladiateur (esclave). L'argent qui gagne au combat lui permette de rembourser ses dettes de jeu et faire vivre sa famille .Donc j'ai repris cette histoire de dette de jeu . Dans la série, Varro a une femme, Aurélia et un fils , Janus. Éléments que j'ai repris dans la fiction même si j'ai un peu modifié**

 **J'ai décidé d'utiliser le parralèle escort-boy et esclave, même si je sais que les escort-boy ne couche pas forcément et ne sont pas des esclave.**

 **La dernière à raconter son histoire est Nikita .Ensuite on passera aux OS du point de vu des garçons**

 **J'ai publié « mon amour mon ennemi » et « mon amour mon ennemi-version Eric », ainsi que Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse.**

 **Comme vous voyez, j'ai écris et publié toutes mes fictions ce mois-ci , tout simplement car j'ai eu le temps d'écrire, j'étais en vacances . Par contre là j'ai repris le travail donc les publications risquent d'être plus longues .**

 **Prochaine publication : « Mon amour, Mon ennemi » chapitre 39 et Mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric », j'ai commencé l'écriture de la version originale**

 **A bientôt**

 **Courtney Ackles**

 **********************************************************************************  
** **  
REPONSE FAQ** ****

 **Momo :  
** 1)Comment t'est venue l'idée d'écrire des fanfictions ?  
 **Adolescente j'écrivais des romans jamais aboutis puis à l'âge adulte j'ai abandonné l'écriture .J'ai commencé à lire des fanfictions Supernatural courant 2014. Début 2015, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma première OS Supernatural inspiré d'un épisode . Puis ensuite je me suis intéressée à d'autre fandom ,principalement Divergente et après quelques mois de lecture sur le fandom Divergente j'ai décidé d'écrire « mon amour mon ennemi » et je pensais pas que le projet serait aussi long et que 3 ans plus j'y serais toujours dessus.**

2)Pourquoi Eric comme personnage mythique ?  
 **Je trouve que cela soit dans les livres ou films,ce personnage est peu développer, on ne sait pratiquement rien lui ,sauf qu'il vient des Erudits, qu'il a fait son initiation en même temps que Quatre . Qu'il est leader car Quatre lui a laissé sa place . Et donc je trouve intéressant de lui imaginé un passé, pour expliqué ce côté connard (qu'il faut avoué que j'adore), imaginer sa vie hors de l'initiation. Avec Tobias vu qu'on sait tout de lui , je n'arrive pas à trouver de l'inspiration, malgré que j'adore ce perso . Mais j'aime la relation Eric/Tobias en tant ennemis ou amis . Et puis faut bien l'avouer on aime les Bad Boy non ?**

 **Merci avoir participé j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions**

 **Courtney Ackles**

 ****

 ****


	6. Chapter 4 : Aimer un manipulateur

**Aimer un Eric**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre June, Jade, Léna et Nikita m'appartiennent**

 **Rating M : Fiction destiné aux adultes pour raison de lemon**

 **Voilà idée suggérer lors d'une conversation avec Sadako-Tama . Si mes héroïnes June, Léna, Jade et Nikita paru dans mes différentes fictions Divergente étaient amies et parlaient de leur Eric . Un petit délire qui se composé de 6 chapitres ( un prologue, une OS par héroïne, un épilogue**

 **Message auteur :** __ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Ma bêta sera absente donc les publications reprendront le 11 août .**_

 _ **Mon contrat se termine le 15 août . Je publierais un chapitre de chaque fiction  
-Mon amour mon ennemi et mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric : chapitre 40 (je commence l'écriture la semaine prochaine .  
\- Daniella Eaton... Nikita Audacieuse : chapitre 22 (déjà écrit)  
-Aimer un Eric : prologue garçons (déjà écrit) + chapitre couple June/Eric-Captain Boomerang ( à écrire).**_

 _ **Par contre je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je publierais .  
**_ _ **  
**_ _ **  
Message auteur 3: J'ai modifié l'âge de Nikita, elle a plus 18 ans mais 21 ans dans le prologue. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un problème de logique suite à l'écriture de la précédente OS. Sauf quand j'avais écris le prologue, je n'avais pas prévu ce lien entre les OS, comme souvent c'est en écrivant .Pardon**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : Pour les personnes qui me suivre depuis un moment, j'avais parlé d'un projet « Die Hard » avec comme perso principal, Jack Mc Clane. Cette fiction s'appellera « Mission à Paris ». J'avais écris le premier chapitre et l'avais mis en pause, j'ai décidé de la reprendre. Il y aura 12 chapitres et un épilogue . Je commencerais la publication en août .**_

 _ **Message auteur 5 : Je viens de finir un projet sur le fandom « Supernatural ». Le prochain projet qui débutera en août s'appellera « Tu me manqueras », ce sera une fiction de deux chapitres .**_

 _ **Message auteur 6 : J'ai mon propre projets écriture sur Wattpad « Amour et Erotisme », c'est un recueil OS sexy sur des couples**_

 _ **Message réponse review Jess : Merci de ta review heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, en espérant que cette OS te plaira autant que les précédentes . J'espère aussi que mes autres fictions Divergente te plairont tout autant .**_

 _ **Message réponse review Naura127: Merci pour ta review**_

 _ **Message réponse review SadakoTama : heureuse que la précédente OS t'as plus . En espérant que la prochaine te plaira .**_

 _ *****************************_ ****

 **Couple : Nikita/ Eric (Divergent)**

 **ATTENTION NOMBREUX LEMON SM SOFT !**

 _Conversation téléphonique en italique  
_ ****

 **************************

 **** **Aimer un manipulateur** ****

 **La rencontre – le 15 août 2013**

J'avais dansée plusieurs solos avec des garçons, on avait échangés quelques mots. Pendant que je dansais avec ses inconnus, un homme m'observait de loin. Il était grand et musclé.

J'avais chaud et je m'ennuyais donc je décidais de sortir à l'extérieur.

Je pris l'air sur la terrasse, quand l'inconnu apparut. Sa chemise prêt du corps mettait en avant son corps musclé.

« Vous fuyez vos admirateurs et votre frère ? Ou vous espériez que je vous rejoigne ? Dit-il d'un air arrogant.

Il m'attrapa la taille, on se mit à danser. Ma raison me dit de le repousser, mais sentir son corps musclé contre le mien, son odeur enivrante, endormit ma raison. Je me laissais guider par cet inconnu et je dois être franche, je rêvais de ce moment depuis le début de la soirée. Dommage que nos masques cachaient nos yeux.  
\- J'avais juste chaud. Vous connaissez mon frère ? Vous ne semblez pas timide, alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir inviter à danser ? Dis-je énervée.  
\- On a des connaissances en commun, par contre je ne savais pas que Tobias Eaton avait une sœur. Je me demande pourquoi il te cachais, ou si j'en ai une petite idée, les hommes se rendraient compte que tu es une denrée rare chez les femmes : incroyablement belle et intelligente.  
\- Très misogyne votre phrase.  
Il se mit à rire.  
\- Jade m'a dit la même chose. Je ne pouvais pas t'inviter à danser car j'ai plus de 25 ans.

Le bal est réservé au garçons et filles de 18 à 25 ans.

\- Vous avez quel âge ?  
\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me vouvoyer j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'âge de mon père. J'ai 28 ans et je m'appelle Eric. Et toi ? Si on enlevait nos masque me proposa t-il.

On les enleva, je découvris les plus beaux yeux bleus qui m'était donnée de voir de ma vie.

\- Je m'appelle Danie...Nikita et j'ai 18 ans.  
\- Tu ne sais plus comment tu t'appelles se moqua t-il.  
\- Je t'interdis de te moquer.  
Je voulus partir mais il me retient.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Daniella est mon véritable prénom mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon second prénom, Nikita expliquais-je.  
\- Bien Nikita.

La musique était finie depuis un moment. On décida d'aller se balader dans les jardins. Sa main avait enlacer ma taille, j'avais fait de même.

\- Si tu n'a pas le droit d'être là, que faisais-tu là ? Demandai-je.  
\- Je séduis les filles de 18 ans... Non sérieusement je suis venu accompagner ma cousine, en tout cas s'était l'excuse pour voir Jade.  
\- Jade, c'est une ex ?  
\- Non, c'est comme ma sœur. On se connaît depuis l'enfance.  
\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Un petit frère Will, il a 26 a finit ses études de professeur d'anglais, en juin, il va enseigner au collège dans quelques semaines. Et toi qu'as-tu prévu en septembre ?  
\- Je me suis inscrite en alternance à une licence professionnel de Ressources humaines, je vais travailler dans une entreprise de sécurité.  
\- Celle de ton frère ?  
\- Non, une autre mais sans mon frère je n'aurais pas réussis à trouver une entreprise à temps, June Reese est une ancienne employée. Et toi tu travailles dans quoi ?  
-J'investis dans les entreprises qui font faillite, je les remets à flots. Cela va de la boutique de fringue, la maison d'édition à l'entreprise d'agro-alimentaire.  
\- Donc tu les achètes pas cher, tu vires tout le monde et tu les revends quand c'est rentable.  
\- C'est vrai je les achètes pas cher, mais non j'essaye de garder un maximum les employés, souvent c'est une mauvaise gestion du patron. Pour instant j'en ai revendu aucune.

On continua a discuter. On était sur le chemin du retour, quand Eric me fit pivoter pour que mon corps se plaque contre le sien et il captura mes lèvres avec les siennes, ce baiser était très sûr, très dominant, je n'avais jamais été embrasser comme ça.

J'avais eu un seul petit ami, Mark, entre l'âge de 15 ans et 18 ans. C'est avec lui que j'avais perdu ma virginité. Puis je l'ai quittée il y a quelques mois, quand il m'a parlé de vivre ensemble, après l'obtention du bac. J'ai été terrifiée. J'imaginais ma vie, vivre ensemble, puis dans quelques années boulots stable, mariage, enfants, achats d'un pavillon en banlieue. Je n'avais que 18 ans, je voulais profiter de la vie, faire la fête, voyager et rencontrer d'autres mecs.

\- Pardon, mais je rêve de ça depuis le début de la soirée dit-il.  
\- Moi aussi dis-je.

Eric captura de nouveau mes lèvres, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque, il passa ses mains sous mon haut, ses mains chaudes provoquaient des frissons sur ma peau, je gémis dans se bouche, je frottais mon sexe contre le sien. Il me mordit la lèvre et s'arrêta.

\- Même si je l'ai déjà fait dans plein d'endroits insolite et eu des expériences très osées. J'ai envie de passer le week-end entier à te faire jouir.  
\- Le week-end, tu n'es pas un peu arrogant souris-je.  
\- Viens passer le week-end chez moi et on en reparle lundi.  
\- Ok.

C'était le truc le plus fou de ma vie que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'envoyais un message à Tris, je savais que la petite amie de mon frère, pourrait le convaincre de me laisser libre. Si j'envoyais un message à Tobias, il allait débouler dans la seconde et me foutre la honte devant Eric.

Me voilà dans la voiture d'Eric en direction de son domicile.

On alla directement dans sa chambre, je ne pu m'attarder sur la décoration que je me retrouvais projetée sur le lit mon amant me surplomba de tout son poids.

Eric captura mes lèvres dans un baiser possessif, j'enroulais mes mains autour de sa nuque. En même temps mon amant avait passé ses mains sous mon haut,il caressait mon ventre. Je gémis dans sa bouche et je me plaquais contre lui en frottant mon bassin contre son sexe, ce qui eu pour effet que mon amant me mordit les lèvres.

Il défit mon haut et admira mon soutien gorge, il s'apprêta à me l'enlever, mais je le fis basculer et je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. J'étais sûr de moi dans le noir, car je refusais qu'Eric voient les cicatrices laisser par les coups de ceintures de Marcus Eaton, mon géniteur.

\- Tu vas attendre pour me l'enlever dis-je. 

Je déboutonnais lentement sa chemise en ne le quittant pas des yeux, puis enfin son corps d'Apollon m'apparut, il avait des abdominaux bien apparents, une ligne de poils blonds s'étendait de son nombril et on pouvait imaginer jusqu'à son sexe. Je commençais par caresser cette ligne de poils et je remontais lentement le longs de son corps.

\- Nikky gémit Eric.

Puis je fis parcourir mes doigts dans l'autre sens, Eric ne détachait pas son regard du mien, tout en gémissant. L'une de mes mains continuaient à caresser son bas-ventre, pendant que l'autre s'insinua entre nous et je caressais son sexe vivement à travers son pantalon. Il se cambra.

\- Ah Nikky !

Puis il me fit basculer.

\- Tu vas attendre un peu avant de jouer avec mon engin. Je t'apprendrais à jouer avec.  
Il m'enleva mon short.  
\- Je dois quand même savoir vu comment tu bandes. Tu sais que je ne suis pas vierge, j'ai déjà branlée un mec, je l'ai même sucée dis-je énervée et vexée.  
Il enleva son pantalon, son boxer aussi. Eric colla son sexe contre ma culotte. Je me cambrais.  
\- Humm.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais nulle, vu comment je bande ce n'est pas le cas. Mais laisse-moi jouer avec toi et laisse-moi t'apprendre à jouer avec moi, tu verras l'excitation, la frustration est le meilleur aphrodisiaque. De te pousser dans des limites, de te faire découvrir de nouveaux jeux. Tu verras le sexe n'a rien de banal et routinier avec moi.

Un moment dans la soirée, j'avais parlé de Mark et si je l'avais quittée, c'est que je m'ennuyais avec lui sur tout les plans comme le sexe.

Mon amant lécha mon sein gauche avec le bout de sa langue, pendant qu'il titilla l'autre en le prenant entre ses doigts. Je me tortillais en me tenant aux draps. Il caressa toujours mon vagin avec son sexe, cela me faisait mouiller.

Eric me défit mon soutien-gorge.

\- Montre comment tu lèches m'ordonna Eric.  
Je pris entre mes lèvres les trois doigts qu'il me présentait et je les suçais en faisant tourner ma langue autour de ses doigts.  
\- C'est vrai tu dois êtres une bonne suceuse. Tu as aimer ça ?  
Il m'enleva ses doigts dans la bouche.  
\- Pas vraiment, j'avais avais envie de vomir à chaque coup de butoir avouais-je.  
\- Il t'a fais une gorge profonde direct ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vraiment pas doué ton Mark, je comprends que tu l'ai quittée. Si un jour, tu veux retenter l'expérience, je te montrerais comment cela peut être agréable autant pour toi que pour moi.

Eric prit entre ses lèvres, cette fois-ci mon téton gauche, pendant que sa main caressait mon corps, l'autre passa sous ma culotte, il commença à insérer un premier doigt.

-Eric gémis-je.

Je m'arquais, en me tenant à ses cheveux. Au début il le bougeait lentement puis de plus en plus vite.

\- Plus gémis-je.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Plus.  
\- On t'as pas apprit à être une fille polie ?  
\- S'il te plaît.

Il inséra un second doigt et le bougea aussi vite que lui, mes jambes étaient parcouru de décharges électriques, pendant que sa bouche avait délaissée mes tétons durs et il parcourait avec sa langue mon corps.

\- Eric !

Mon corps était en feu, je m'arquais et haletais.

\- J'adore ton goût Nikky.

Puis il reprit possession de ma bouche en insérant un troisième doigt, il bougeait de plus en plus vite, mon sexe se contractait de plus en plus.

\- Eric, je veux ton sexe s'il te plaît.

Mon amant enleva ses doigts, je me sentis frustrée puis le plaisir m'envahit quand je sentis son sexe en moi .

\- Oh Eric !

Il fit des va-et vient lent, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me souleva un peu les hanches, là je sentais profondément son sexe en moi.

\- Eric gémis-je.

Il commença à accélérer, à chaque coups de butoir, il accélérerait, je me tenais aux draps, je bougeais au rythme de son sexe, il ne me laissa aucun répit jusqu'à l'extase.

\- Eric !  
\- Nikky !

Il me maintient dans cette position.

-Je veux que tu me sentes en toi dit-il.

Il se retira et vient s'allonger à côté de moi, je me blottis dans ses bras.

\- Eric... je crois que je viens de connaître le premier orgasme de ma vie.  
\- Et ce ne sera pas le dernier. »

On s'endormit.

 **Les trois jours suivants– du 16 août- au 18 août 2013**

Le lendemain matin- le samedi

je me réveille avec la lueur du soleil. Eric était déjà réveillé. Il caressa mon dos, j'étais tellement épuisée que j'avais oubliée de remettre un T-shirt.  
« C'est Mark qui t'a fais ça ? Demanda Eric en serrant les dents.  
-Non mon père. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon frère qui m'a toujours protégé.  
Il caressa mon dos sans dire un mot.  
\- Je vais me faire tatouer, pour supprimer ces cicatrices, je sais que c'est monstrueux. Cela fait mal de se faire tatouer ? Demandai-je.

J'avais un corps dit « taille mannequin », ma petite poitrine, mon ventre plat, mes jambes interminables, mais ces cicatrices « détruisaient » ce corps.

\- C'est cet abruti de Mark qui t'a dit ça ? Fais-toi tatouer si cela vient de toi, si cela te permets de te sentir mieux.  
\- Tu trouves ça beau, peut-être ?  
\- Non, mais cela n'enlève rien à ta beauté. Tu ne dois laisser personne te dire ce que tu dois changer. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on doit accepter les défauts que cela sois physique ou de personnalité. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des trucs que tu n 'aimais pas chez lui.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je vais te montrer que tu es magnifique. »

On refit l'amour.

Quelque heures plus tard, je me réveillais car j'avais faim. Eric dormait encore. Je remis mon short et j'enfilais la chemise de mon amant.

Je traversais un long couloir avec plusieurs portes, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée où je vis une immense pièce de vie.

Il y avait aussi un salon immense avec deux canapés d'angles autour d'une table basse. Tout était moderne et spacieux avec des couleurs sobre.

Une cuisine américaine spacieuse avec un bar où on pouvait manger à huit autour.

Je sortis mon téléphone portable de mon sac à main, où il y avait de nombreux sms et appels de mon frère. J'étais accoudée au bar et j'allais lui répondre.

Soudain, je sentis des mains m'enlacer la taille, je me blottis dans ses bras, ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Épuisée ? Me demanda t-il.  
\- Un peu, mais surtout j'ai l'impression de ne plus toucher Terre.  
\- Et on est que samedi, on en reparle lundi matin. Au fait cette chemise n'est pas à moi ?  
\- Si, tu veux la récupérer dis-je d'un air malicieux.  
Il m'embrassa le cou.  
\- Tu as quelque chose en-dessous ?  
\- Je te laisse vérifier.  
Eric s'apprêtait à déboutonner le premier bouton, quand mon téléphone sonna, le nom de mon frère s'afficha.  
\- Je dois répondre.  
\- Vas-y.  
J'allais quitter ses bras, mais il me retient.  
\- Ne bouge pas, on va le faire pendant que tu parles à ton frère, il ne doit rien savoir. Acceptes-tu que je filme nos ébats ?  
Eric m'avais parlé de sa passion pour la photographie et les petits films. Je hochais la tête en signe acceptation. Je répondis à Tobias. Eric détacha ses bras le temps de préparer l'appareil et de le poser bien sur le bar, pour que l'appareil nous filme bien.

 _« Allô Tobias... je suis majeure, je suis libre ...de faire ce que je veux._

Eric s'était remis derrière moi, il avait plongé ses lèvres dans mon cou, pendant qu'il commençait à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

 _\- J'ai prévenue Tris...je ne...humm...rentre pas tout de suite._  
Mon amant continuait à m'embrasser le cou, pendant qu'il titillait mes tétons avec ses doigts.  
\- Chutt Nikky, il ne doit pas savoir ce qui se passe me chuchota Eric.  
 _\- Oui je vais bien Tobias... je rentre lundi matin …_  
Je me mordis les lèvres, Eric avait prit entre ses lèvres, l'un de mes tétons, pendant qu'il tirait sur l'autre, je ne sais pas si cela me soulageait ou si cela était encore plus douloureux.  
 _\- Il a … Il a_  
\- Ne donne ni mon prénom, ni mon âge Nikky chuchota Eric.  
J'avais de plus en plus de mal à parler, Eric avait déboutonner entièrement sa chemise qui était au sol. Mon short était aussi déboutonner, il avait passé une main dedans et caressait mon vagin, pendant que l'autre caressait mon corps.  
 _\- Il a... 24 ans et s'appelle... Ethan haletais-je._  
Eric avait inséré un doigt en moi.  
\- Je vais te faire jouir avec mes doigts, puis après je te ferais jouir avec mon engin me murmura mon amant.  
Il colla son sexe contre mon cul. Cette phrase m'excitait autant que sentir son phallus contre mes fesses. Puis j'ai eu peur, je me souvenais que j'avais fait une sodomie avec Mark et que j'avais détester. Cela dû le lire sur mon visage.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu te baiser ta chatte en chaleur.  
Eric avait inséré un second doigt et avait accélérer ses doigts en moi, mais ce n'était pas assez, mon désir était douloureux. Je mis ma main sur le téléphone.  
\- Plus... S'il te plaît.  
\- C'est bien.  
Mon amant inséra un troisième doigt et me laissa aucun répit, je me mordis les lèvres de plus en plus fort, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds.  
 _\- Tobias... je vais devoir... te laisser..._  
\- Non,Nikky, il va t'entendre.

Eric prit entre ses doigt mon clitoris et appuya dessus. Mon amant attrapa ma bouche, mais un gémissement échappa de mes lèvres avant que celles de mon amant captura les miennes. Il coupa le téléphone et le posa sur le bar. Puis il me retourna et me posa sur dessus.

Il se déshabilla, je pus admirer son corps quelques secondes et son phallus dressé, je tendis la main pour l'attraper, mais Eric m'en empêcha et il entra en moi, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Quand tu m'apprendras à jouer avec ? Je te rappelle que lundi je pars.  
Je n'avais pas envie de quitter cette bulle et de remettre les pieds dans la réalité.  
\- Bientôt. »

Eric fit quelques va-et vient en moi et je jouis une seconde fois.

On alla prendre une douche avant de déjeuner. Eric me prêta des affaires que Jade avait laissée chez lui.

Le reste de la journée, on profita de sa piscine d'intérieur, on regarda la télé. Puis on fit beaucoup l'amour. Eric me prenait en photo ou me filmait à chaque instant de cette journée. Il me les montrait, je me trouvais jolie, malgré mes cicatrices et incroyablement sensuelle et sauvage dans nos ébats.

Avec Eric on parlait de tout sans aucun tabou.

Le dimanche

Eric dormait encore, j'admirais ses cheveux blonds en bataille, j'adorais passer mes mains dedans. Puis mon regard descendis vers ses lèvres qui m'ont tellement de fois embrasser et lécher ce week-end. Mon regard continua de descendre vers ses tatouages tribaux dans le cou, ils étaient superbes, puis vers les autres qu'il avait sur ses bras, si musclés, ses mains avec des ses doigts si longs et fins qu'ils m'ont caressés, se sont enfoncés dans mon intimité tant de fois. En repensant à ça mon sexe s'humidifia,je serrais les cuisses pour calmer le début du désir qui s'insinuait entre mes cuisses. Mon regard admira ce corps avec ses abdominaux si apparents, ce corps qu'il avait sculpté par des heures de sport. Mon amant m'a autorisé peu de fois à le caresser, l'embrasser, le lécher pendant ce week-end, tout comme son engin en ce moment au repos mais imposant.

Je voulais m'amuser aussi avec le corps de mon amant, pour notre dernière journée ensemble. Demain je reprendrais pied dans la réalité.

Je caressais son corps du bout des doigts.  
« Eric apprends à moi à jouer avec toi.  
Je descendis encore ma main, elle fut arrêtée dans sa course.  
\- Ne passe tout de suite au dessert, il faut commencer par l'entrée et le plat dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Je me retrouvais en face de ce regard qui me troublait.  
\- D'accord.

Je commençait par l'embrasser tendrement en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, je me collais à lui, il passa une main sur mes fesses qu'il empoignait. Je gémis, mais je lui enlevais immédiatement.  
\- Ne me touche pas pour l'instant, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je veux te laisserais me toucher.  
Je tirais sur ses cheveux et je lui mordis la lèvre.  
\- Compris ?  
\- Oui.  
Je me mis à califourchon, nous étions restés nus et je capturais ses lèvres et je l'embrassais sauvagement, pendant que mes main caressaient son se cambra.  
\- Nikky gémit-il.

Puis je remontais mes lèvres et j'embrassais tendrement son visage, pendant que mes mains jouaient avec ses tétons. 

Je descendis mes mains vers le reste de son corps.

\- Joue plus avec mes tétons, tu as été trop rapide dit Eric.

Je repris à titiller ses tétons et je descendis mes lèvres vers son cou que j'embrassais, il pencha la tête pour me donner un meilleur accès, je remontais vers l'une de ses oreilles que je mordis.

-Nikky gémit-il.

Puis je repris mes bisous dans son cou, tout en continuant à jouer avec ses tétons qui étaient rouges et durs à présent. Je capturais entre mes lèvres l'un de ses tétons, pendant que je continuais à titiller l'autre téton avec l'une de mes mains, pendant que l'autre était parti à la rencontre de son corps, il se cambrait.

Puis je m'amusais avec son autre téton, entre mes lèvre, pendant que mes mains caressaient son corps avec lenteur, je suivis comme un itinéraire chaque parcelle de son corps, je découvrit des cicatrices, des grain de beauté, son grain de peau.

Maintenant je voulais découvrir son goût, donc j'embrassais, léchais son corps, je commençais par ses pectoraux, puis je descendis le long de son côté gauche.

-Nikky continue gémi-il.

Puis j'arrivais vers son bas ventre que je léchais, il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, je lui enlevais.

\- Je croyais que je t'avais interdit de me toucher.  
\- Oui.

Je n'initiais plus aucun mouvement, plus aucun toucher pendant des longues minutes sur son corps, par contre moi je me caressais sous son regard avide. Je sentais sa queue dressée encore plus contre mon sexe.

\- Tu trouves que je joue bien ?  
\- Oui, tu es parfaite.

Je repris mes baisers sur son corps d'Apollon et je descendis ma bouche vers son bas-ventre que je léchais encore, tout en glissant ma main entre nous et j'attrapais son sexe dressé.

\- Comment je dois jouer avec ? Demandai-je.  
Mon souffle chaud arriva contre son ventre. Je vis qu'Eric avait du mal à se concentrer, il mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.  
\- Fais coulisser ta main le long de ma verge, lentement.  
Je suivis ce qu'il me dit, je fis coulisser ma main lentement, pendant de longues minutes.  
\- Maintenant accélères en faisant tournoyer ton pouce sur mon gland dit Eric.  
Je continuais à suivre ses instruction, Eric fermait les yeux, il avança vers son bassin.  
\- Maintenant alternes accélération et lenteur dit Eric.

Je ralentis de plus en plus et d'un coup j'accélérais de plus en plus vite, puis serrais son sexe et ralentissais.

\- Nikky accélères j'en peu plus souffla Eric.

Mais je n'écoutais pas, je ralentissais et soudain j'eus envie de goûter aussi cet endroit donc je léchais son phallus sur toute la longueur et avant qu'Eric puisse protesté je fis glisser son gland au bord de mes lèvres et je le suçais délicatement tout en continuant à le masturber, puis j'avançais mes lèvres le long de sa verge, je fis tournoyer ma langue, je suivis mon instinct et les gémissements de mon amant. J'avais engloutis son sexe au fur et à mesure de ma bouche, maintenant je l'avais entièrement en bouche, je faisais tournoyer ma langue, je fis glisser mes lèvres pour que son sexe sois presque hors de ma bouche puis soudain je l'engloutissais de nouveau. Eric avait la tête penchée, il se mouvait, son bassin se soulevait, ses mains se tenaient fort au drap.

\- Nikky je ne suis pas loin dit Eric.  
Il voulait me prévenir pour éviter de jouir dans ma bouche, mais cela m'excitait encore plus donc je le suçais encore plus fort et sans faire exprès je lui mordis le sexe, il adorait ça car il jouit.

Je le regardais récupérer de son orgasme, je ne pensais pas à mon désir brûlant entre mes cuisses à ce moment là. Eric me fit basculer, il m'embrassa comme un damné tout en enfonçant directement trois doigts en moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir à mon tour.

\- Tu es merveilleuse dit Eric.  
\- Tu es exceptionnel aussi dis-je.  
\- Reste jusqu'à dimanche prochain.  
\- Eric, je …  
\- Je te demande pas de m'aimer, encore moins de m'épouser, si tu veux tu peux juste venir passer la nuit, quand tu le souhaite, il y a d'autres chambres donc tu peux en avoir une, pas d'exclusivité juste pour passer du bon temps ensemble.  
\- Pas d'exclusivité, il y a eu beaucoup de filles ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui, mais si tu veux l'exclusivité.

\- Non aucune exclusivité et on arrête quand l'on veux. Un plan cul.  
\- On n'est pas obligé de mettre un nom sur ce qu'on vit. Aucune règle dit Eric.  
\- Aucune règle. »

On alla se doucher et on descendit prendre le petit déjeuner. Ce dimanche, on fit l'amour encore plus que la vieille. Je n'avais jamais vécu ce type de relation mais je n'étais pas effrayée, mais curieuse et excitée.

 **Dans notre bulle – du 18 août- au 31 octobre 2013**

Le lundi matin

Je cherchais une présence à mes côtés, mais rien, je sentis sous mes doigts un papier.

 **Nikky,  
Ne sois pas fâchée contre moi, j'ai eu un appel urgent ce matin et donc j'ai dû me rendre au travail.  
Un moment j'ai envisagé de te baiser avant de partir mais cela m'aurait mis en retard et surtout tu semblais tellement bien dormir, je ne voulais pas te réveillée.**

 **Est-ce que tu as réfléchis à notre petit arrangement ? Est-ce que cela te dirait de venir dormir ici ?**

 **Voici mon numero : 773 – 567 – 890**

 **PS : Habilles toi, dans la cuisine, il y a mon employée de maison Maria. Mon chauffeur Owen, te reconduira chez toi.**

 **Eric** ****

Je pris mon téléphone portable et lui répondis tout de suite.

Eric,

Pas trop dure d'être un homme avec des responsabilités, et donc d'être sérieux ? Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité ? Car je ne sais pas si je vais dire oui ou non à notre arrangement. Tu verras ce soir si j'accepte.

Maintenant pas trop frustré de pas avoir profiter de l'instant ?

Je ne suis pas une exhibitionniste, c'est toi qui passait ton temps à enlever mes vêtements donc ne t'inquiète pas, Maria ne sera pas choquée.

Merci pour le chauffeur.

Donc peut être adieu, merci pour ce week-end c'était très plaisant.

Voici mon numéro : 773-231- 662

Nikky

J'allais me doucher et je remis mes fringues. Pendant ce temps là, la réponse d'Eric était arrivée. ****

 _Nikky,_

Je te croyais plus Audacieuse, tu arrêtes là, alors que je viens à peine de commencer à jouer avec ton corps et tu viens à peine de commencer à jouer avec le mien.

Je t'attends ce soir et je promets que tu vas gémir, avoir le corps en sueur, ton corps va être aussi brûlant que les flammes de enfer.

Je suis sûr que tu as les images en tête. Maintenant qui est frustrée ?

Pour l'exhibitionnisme cela va venir, tu ne supporteras plus de porter des vêtements, tellement je vais insinuer le désir dans tout ton être. La seule chose que tu finiras pas porter c'est un short pour insinuer le désir en moi.

Si tu vis avec moi, mes employés seront les tiens.

Pour ton numéro, il s'affiche donc je l'ai.

A ce soir, Nikky

Eric

Le 2 septembre 

Cela faisait deux semaines que je vivais chez Eric, j'avais ma propre chambre, moins grande que la sienne mais plus grande que celle de mon appartement et j'avais une salle de bain privative.

Pendant les deux prochaines semaines, j'étais dans l'entreprise de June Reese ou j'effectuais mon alternance, l'appartement d'Eric était plus prêt.

J'étais deux semaines en entreprise et une semaine en cours.

J'attendais Eric pour dîner, il m'avait envoyé un sms, pour me dire qu'il était sur la route. Mon amant était un vrai bourreau de travail. Il était souvent parti quand je me réveillais. On passait toutes les nuits ensemble, soit dans ma chambre, soit dans la sienne.

De temps en temps, je le sentais se lever ou j'entendais l'eau de la douche coulée. Donc je le retenais au lit ou je faisais prolonger la douche.

Vu qu'Eric était pas là je profitais de visiter les deux étages. Le rez-de-chaussée en plus de la pièce de vie, il y avait son bureau (oui car Eric ramenait du travail chez lui!) et sa salle de sport.

J'ouvris la première porte du premier étage, où je découvris une chambre avec une décoration assez féminine et plusieurs photos au mur ou sur les étagères. C'était la chambre de Jade.

La seconde pièce était de taille similaire, mais une décoration plus masculine, il y a une photo d'Eric et de l'inconnu sur la table de chevet, je devinais que c'était Will.

Il y avait deux autres similaires mais impersonnel. Des chambres d'invités.

Il y aussi une grande pièce de jeu pour adulte, avec billard, un bar, une table de poker, deux flipper et deux consoles de jeux.

Le seconde étage où se trouvait ma chambre et celle d'Eric, il y avait une troisième chambre plus petite que toutes les autres et neutre.

Dans une autre pièce, je trouvais une bibliothèque, les étagères montaient jusqu'au plafond, il y avait des fauteuils pour un coin lecture. Les livres étaient classés par genre et ordre alphabétique d'auteurs. Cela allait des grand classique littéraire comme « Le bossu de Notre Dame », à des romans policiers, de la science fiction, du fantastique, livre témoins ainsi que des bandes dessinés.

C'était une vrai merveille pour moi, grande lectrice que j'étais.

Enfin, il y avait une dernière pièce qui se trouvait à côté de la chambre d'Eric, bizarrement contrairement à toutes les pièces, il n'y avait aucune clés sur la serrure. Je finis par la trouver dans un petit bol caché derrière des livres dans la bibliothèque.

J'avais les mains qui tremblaient, je me demandais ce que j'allais découvrir. J'ouvris la porte et je tombais sur une pièce aussi grande que la chambre Eric. Au centre trônait un lit similaire à celui d'Eric, mais au pied du lit et à la tête il y avait des menottes, il y avait aussi des chaînes suspendu au mur, une croix de saint andré et un harnais suspendu.

Sinon de nombreux meubles où était accrochés des cravache, des fouets et des ceinture semblable à celle que Marcus utilisait sur moi et Tobias.

J'avais envie de vomir et quitter cet endroit, quitter l'appartement Eric et Eric.

Je me retournais et percutais un corps que je connaissais bien maintenant.

« Nikky dit Eric d'une voix douce.  
\- C'était ça la seconde phase du jeu ? Tu allais m'attacher et me frapper ? Tu es aussi tordu que Marcus !  
\- Non c'est différent, ce n'est pas de la douleur pour faire mal, mais pour faire plaisir.  
\- Eric, la douleur comme le mot l'indique c'est douloureux !  
\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
\- Tu vas me dire que les femmes sont consentantes.  
\- Bien sûr. Je voulais t'en parler et te faire découvrir d'autres objets non douloureux comme les sex-toy ou la plume dit Eric.  
\- Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Le 9 septembre

Eric m'avait envoyé plusieurs messages et avait laissé un nombre incalculable de messages sur mon répondeur, mais je les avais tous ignorée.

Ces derniers jours j'avais fait des recherche sur le SM, j'avais été sur des forum, pour comprendre comment on pouvait éprouver du plaisir dans la douleur.

J'avais retenu quelques chose sur le SM, c'était une pratique qui incluait une confiance entre les deux partenaires, chacun avait ses limites, cela se faisait dans le respect et ce n'était pas le dominant qui avait «le pouvoir » mais le dominé car c'était lui qui disais quand le jeu cessait.

Je retournais chez Eric pour m'excuser, en espérant qu'il acceptait de me pardonner et que je puisse revenir auprès de lui.

« Salut dis-je.

\- Salut. Tu veux rentrer ? Demanda t-il.

Eric m'offrit à boire et on discuta assis sur le canapé.

« Je me suis beaucoup renseignée ces derniers jours, sur le SM et même discutée avec des personnes qui le pratiquaient dis-je.  
\- Et qu'as-tu appris ?  
\- Que souvent ce sont des couples. Il y a beaucoup de discussion sur les limites de chacun. Serais-tu prêt à abandonner les fouets, cravache et ceinture ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis prêt à les jeter. Ce que nous faisons au lit me convient.

 _Mais jusqu'à quand ? Car j'avais réalisé loin de lui ces derniers jours, que j'étais amoureuse d'Eric Matthews._

\- D'accord et j'ai appris aussi que ce n'était pas le dominant mais le dominé qui contrôlait car c'était lui qui décidait quand le jeu s'arrête.

-Oui c'est lui qui a le pouvoir. Mais c'est le dominant qui contrôle le dominé, tu verras, tu découvrira une autre forme de plaisir.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais déjà ?  
\- Oui mais on peut aller plus loin, en refusant que tu me touche, en t'immobilisant.  
\- Sur cette croix ? Dis-je terrifiée.  
\- Non on peut aller par étape, je peux t'attacher juste les pieds avec les foulards à mon lit, donc tu as une certaine liberté de mouvement. Puis ensuite on passera à tes mains et quand tu seras prête on passera à tes yeux. Puis ensuite on passera aux menottes. J'aimerais aussi de te caresser avec une plume, je suis sûr que tu aimeras.

Toute ces conversation m'émoustillait.

\- D'accord essayons la plume et les foulard aux pieds dis-je.  
\- Bien, avant cela te dérange-t-il de revenir avec moi, dans cette pièce et de me dire ce que tu es prête à accepter ou pas.  
\- D'accord. »

Eric me prit la main et on monta à l'étage. On alla à la bibliothèque chercher la clé. Quand on s'approcha, j'ai eu peur, Eric serra plus fort ma main pour me rassurer.

Cette fois-ci mon regard s'attarda plus longuement sur la pièce que l'autre fois, il y avait aussi des chaînes au sol. La mise en scène était clair, la personne était à quatre pattes et attachée.

Mais il y avait aussi des vitrines avec différents sex-toy de différentes formes et tailles dont le célèbre canard que j'avais chez moi.

« On dirait que tu connais celui-là me taquina Eric.

\- Ouais, il fallait bien j'étais frustrée. D'ailleurs ils servent à ça, quand tu n'a pas réussis à faire jouir une femme ? Le taquinais-je à mon tour.  
\- Non, comme tu vois certains ont des télécommandes, donc je pourrais contrôler ton désir. Et puis l'idée que tu t'en serves pour te faire jouir, pendant que je te photographie me tente bien et toi ?  
\- Moi aussi.

\- Et cela aussi ? Demandai-je en désignant ceux avec une forme iconique.  
\- Non ceux-là servent à préparer à la pénétration anal répondit Eric.

Puis dans une autre vitrine, je vis des pinces et sur une cordes des boules.

\- Ces objets servent à quoi ?  
\- Les pinces sont des pinces tétons et vaginales.  
Rien que d'y penser j'avais mal.  
\- Pas ça.  
\- Les boules sont des boules de geisha, cela s'introduit dans ton vagin, à chaque fois que tu bouges, elles bouge, cela te provoque des ondes de plaisirs et cela aide à augmenter le plaisir lors de la pénétration. »

Je dis à Eric que je ne voulais pas les pinces, ni cravaches, ceintures ou fouets. Par contre j'acceptais tous les sex-toy car je voudrais essayer de nouveau le sexe anal. J'acceptais aussi les boules de geisha, ainsi que les différents objets pour être attacher et bander les yeux. Même si avec Eric on décida d'aller par étape.

On décida d'essayer qu'il m'attache les pieds avec les foulards et la plume après le dîner.

On retourna dans dans sa chambre, on commença par se déshabiller mutuellement. Puis je m'allongeais sur le lit. Il se mit à mes pieds, il prit l'un de mes pieds, le caressa puis il fit une boucle avec le foulard autour de ma cheville puis il serra.

« Nikky ça va ?

-Oui ça va.  
\- Pas trop serré ?  
\- Non.

Il attacha l'autre foulard au pied du lit et refit la même chose pour l'autre pied en s'assurant que j'aille toujours bien.

Eric prit une photo de moi dans cette position, je ne trouvais pas ça humiliant, bien au contraire je trouvais assez excitant d'être contrainte. Puis il remit l'appareil sur son trépied où il enclencha le mode rafale. Il y avait des appareils photos sur des trépieds pour ne manquer aucun moment de ce qui allait se passer.

Eric se mit entre mes jambes, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes.

\- Nikky, tu acceptes de fermer les yeux, tu verras l'expérience est plus intense dit mon partenaire.

J'hésitais quelques secondes puis obtempéra, toute façon j'avais confiance en Eric, rien ne pouvais m'arriver... en tout cas rien de mal.

Mon amant commença par m'embrasser tendrement en faisant parcourir la plume le long de ma jambe et remontait vers mes côtes. Je gémis dans sa bouche et me cambrais.

\- Je vais te baiser seulement avec cette plume et ma bouche.

La plume remontait le long de mon corps et arriva au niveau de mon sein droit et caressait le renflement de mon sein pendant que sa bouche était perdu dans mon cou.

Je m'agrippais à ses cheveux et gémit son nom, pendant que je soulevais ma poitrine. Eric me prit les poignets et les mis au-dessus de ma tête, je pris peur et j'ouvris les yeux.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, cela m'a surprise, je ne suis pas prête à ça, Eric.  
\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?  
\- Non.

Eric reprit ses baisers dans mon cou et la plume continua à caresser mon sein, mais nous étions désarçonnés par ce qui venait de se passer.

D'une main j'attrapais sa tête par les cheveux, j'approchais ses lèvres des miennes et je l'embrassait avec fougue, pendant qu'avec mon autre main je guidais sa main qui tenait la plume vers mon corps.

\- Eric je t'en supplie continu gémis-je.  
Cela fit réagir mon amant et il reprit le contrôle de notre baiser et repoussa ma main. La plume passa à mon autre sein. Je refermais mes yeux.  
\- Eric gémis-je.

Puis ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et il prit entre ses lèvres mon téton droit, pendant qu'il caressait l'autre avec la plume, cela provoquait des petit chatouillement qui rendait mon téton tout dur.

J'ondulais en me tenant au drap. Je commençais à avoir chaud mais je savais que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

Eric prit l'autre téton entre ses lèvres et fit parcourir la plume le long de mon corps, les petits chatouillement étaient devenus plus intense j'essayais de m'y soustraire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Puis cela devient des petites décharges électriques, mon corps était tendu, mes mains se tenaient au drap. C'est vrai, le fait de fermer les yeux, cela décuplait mes sensations.

-Eric, Eric haletais-je.

Mon corps était brûlant et en sueur, je sentais une vague de chaleur s'insinuer dans mon intimité. Eric lécha la sueur de mon corps.

-Maintenant passons aux jambes me dit-il.

La plume parcourut l'intérieur de mes cuisses, les petits décharges électriques étaient devenu des éclairs, ce qui me fit écarter les jambes, mais vu qu'il m'avait attacher les pieds, je pouvais à peine bouger, je ne pouvais que subir.

\- Eric ! Eric !

Mon corps entier était devenu brûlant, je pensais que j'avais atteint l'intensité la plus forte.

Mais non quand il caressa mon vagin avec la plume et lécha mes cuisses, je soulevais mon bassin, j'essayais d'écarter les cuisses mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

\- Continue...Continue gémis-je.  
\- T'inquiète je n'avais pas prévu de m'arrêter.

Son souffle contre mon vagin le fit se contracter.  
\- Eric gémis-je.

Il insinua plus profondément la plume entre les lèvres de mon intimité pendant qu'il continuait à lécher la sueur à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je me cabrais tel un cheval fou quand il toucha mon clitoris.

-Eric !

Il arrêta avec la plume et lécha mon vagin tel un affamé, mais il me retient au bord de l'orgasme en frôlant mon clitoris.

-Je t'en supplie Eric, s'il te plaît fait moi jouir.

Mon corps était brûlant, tendu j'en pouvais plus. Eric finit par me libérer.

-Ah !

Mais il me laissa pas récupérer, il s'enfonça en moi ne me laissant aucun répit et je jouis de nouveau mais avec lui. Eric s'écroula sur moi. On reprit notre souffle, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

Eric se retira de moi, il tomba à mes côtés puis il enleva les foulards de mes pieds. Mon amant vient se rallonger à mes côtés. Je me blottit dans ses bras.

\- Je crois que je suis prête pour que tu me bandes les yeux, mais pas encore que tu m'attaches les mains.  
\- On ira à ton rythme on n'est pas presser dit Eric.

On alla se doucher puis on mangea une tarte qu'avait préparé Maria.

le 9 octobre

-AH ! Je t'aime lâchais-je »  
Eric venait de me faire jouir le matin au réveil. A peine j'avais prononcé ces mots qu'Eric quitta le lit. Il prit ses affaires et quitta la chambre.

Je descendis à mon tour après m'être préparer.

« Bonjour Maria. Où est monsieur Matthews ?  
\- Bonjour madame, monsieur est déjà parti. »

Je pris mon petit déjeuner, monta de finir me préparer et je filais en cours. Je n'arrêtais pas envoyé des sms à Eric toute la journée, mais il ne répondit à aucun.

Le soir, je révisais mes cours dans ma chambre. Ma valise était prête,je comptais partir, mais je voulais qu'on parle avant.

Il rentra dans la chambre après avoir frappé, il se mit derrière ma chaise.

« Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de ce matin. Pourquoi ta valise est faite ? Demanda Eric.  
Je me levais et lui fis face.  
\- Parce que je compte partir, notre relation est terminée mais je voulais qu'on parle avant.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux arrêter ?  
\- Car je t'aime et pas toi, cela ne peux pas fonctionner.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne ressentais pas la même chose.  
Eric me prit la main, on s'assit sur notre lit.  
\- Ta réaction de ce matin parle d'elle même dis-je.  
\- Écoute, la dernière fois que j'ai dit je t'aime à une fille et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi, quelques semaines plus tard, elle m'a quitté pour un autre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que moi, que c'était l'homme de sa vie. J'ai peur que si je prononce ces mots de nouveau, tu me quittes à ton tour.

Je montais sur ses genoux.

\- Cela n'arrivera jamais, car je me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse, aussi vivante, comme si tu avais révélé une partie de moi que je connaissais pas. Ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement plous fort et cela ne disparaîtra jamais, donc tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'au restant de tes jours, car je compte aller nulle part. »

On s'embrassa avec fougue et pour la première fois ce n'était pas que physique, c'était aussi émotionnel.

Pendant des semaines, Eric et moi, on vivait dans notre bulle. Je vivais trois semaines sur quatre chez Eric. J'envisageais de quitter mon appartement pour m'installer avec Eric, mais lui et moi, nous n'en avions pas parlés. Puis vu que l'appartement c'était mon frère qui le payait, je devrais lui dire la raison pour laquelle je veux le quitter et je n'étais pas encore prête à présenter Eric à Tobias.

Mon petit ami était un vrai bourreau de travail, le matin souvent il était pratiquement prêt alors que je me levais à peine. Et le soir soit il rentrait tard, soit il travaillait tard à son bureau. Certains matins, je me réveillais en même temps que lui, donc je le « séquestrais » au lit ou sous la douche quand j'entends l'eau couler. Le soir, je lui envoyais des photos de moi quand il est au bureau. Quand il travail à son bureau à son domicile, je m'assois en face de lui et je commence à me toucher. Cela a comme réaction qu'Eric arrête ce qu'il fait pour m'observer ou n'écoute plus son interlocuteur au téléphone.

Un soir alors qu'il était au téléphone, je m'étais penchée, les mains sur son bureau pour lui faire admirer mon nouveau short. Je ne portais que ça.

Je m'étais retrouver pied et main menotté, il « jouait » avec moi pendant qu'il téléphonait, je devais rester silencieuse sinon j'aurais interdiction de jouir.

Un jour, je reçu un appel de mon amie, Sofia.

« _Salut poulette … oui je sais ça fait longtemps … Sofia j'ai rencontré quelqu'un... il s'appelle Eric... au bal des princes et princesses … oui d'accord je vais lui en parler. »_

Le soir j'étais au lit avec Eric.

« Tu sais j'ai eu un appel de mon amie Sofia toute à l'heure.

\- Celle qui est en école vétérinaire ?  
\- Oui. Je me suis rendu compte que depuis que toi et moi, on est ensemble, je les vois plus.  
\- Si tu veux sortir, je ne t'empêche pas.  
\- Je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu rencontres Sofia et Cathleen. Sofia proposait un dîner. Eric on vit dans une bulle depuis notre rencontre, on ne sort jamais de chez toi, sauf pour toi travailler et moi aller en cours. On mange, on regarde la télé, on dort. Je me suis rendu compte après son appel, que j'ai besoin qu'on sorte en couple.  
\- Tu as oublier on baise aussi sourit-il.  
\- Beaucoup, je n'ai jamais fait autant l'amour que depuis qu'on est ensemble répondis-je.

\- Tu as raison on devrait faire des sorties en couple.  
\- Tu es d'accord pour rencontrer Sofia et Cathleen ?  
\- L'étape suivante c'est rencontrer ton frère ?  
\- Cela t'effraie ?  
\- Non.  
\- Je te présenterais pas Tobias tout de suite, je ne suis pas prête et je connais mon frère.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu vas avoir le droit à un interrogatoire, il a mis pratiquement un an à a accepter Mark après que je lui ai présenté, pour qu'il l'accepte.  
\- Il voudrait que tu restes une petite fille.  
\- Je crois et c'est parfois étouffant. L'appartement j'ai dû me battre, heureusement sa copine Tris est une alliée et m'aide à lui faire entendre raison. Sinon rencontre avec mes amies ?  
\- OK .  
\- Et les tiens ?

\- J'en n'ai pas vraiment.  
\- J'aimerais bien rencontrer Jade et ton frère, Will.  
\- Promis mais pas tout de suite. OK ?  
\- Ok. »

 **  
Les sorties en couple du 1** **er** **novembre au 1** **er** **décembre**

J'étais entrain de finir de me préparer dans la chambre en mettant ma paire de boucle d'oreille, quand je vis Eric dans le miroir.

Il s'approcha de moi, posa une main sur ma taille et m'embrassa dans le cou.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je portais une robe noire arrivant au milieu des genoux, avec un décolleté transparent qui laissait apparaître la naissance de mes seins, aux pieds une paire de cuissarde, en bijoux une parure qu'Eric m'avait offert, au cou il y avait un collier avec un petit cœur en diamant en argent. Au poignet, un bracelet avec pleins de petits cœurs en diamants. Les boucles d'oreilles où on retrouvait trois petits cœurs similaires.

Quand je lui ai demandé si c'était pour une occasion particulière, il m'a juste dit parce qu'il m'aimait.

\- Tu es beau aussi. C'est bon je suis prête dis-je en enfilant la seconde boucle d'oreilles.

Eric avait troqué son éternel costume pour un jean's brut noir et un pull col V près du corps, une paire de boots aux pieds.

\- Non pas tout à fait dit-il.  
Il sortit de la poche de son jean's les boules de geisha. Je lu dans son regard qu'il me demandait son accord. Il lu dans le mien un brûlant désir qui s'insinuait déjà à l'intérieur de mes cuisses à cette perspective.  
\- Suces-les dit-il.  
Je m'appliquais.  
\- Bien, maintenant écartes bien les jambes et cambres toi m'ordonna Eric.  
Je fis ce qu'il me dit puis il se baissa à mes pieds, il remonta sa main libre le long de mes cuisses je frémis, il me débarrassa de mon string et inséra les boules en moi.  
\- Maintenant relèves-toi doucement.  
\- Et mon string ?  
\- Tu n'en a pas besoin.

Je me relevais doucement et quand je fus droite,je sentis les boules s'entrechoquer.

\- Humm gémis-je.  
\- Il va falloir être silencieuse si tu ne veux pas que tes amies découvrent ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Tu comptes me faire jouir devant mes amies ?  
J'étais aussi inquiète qu'excitée à cette perspective.  
\- Une prochaine fois, je te ferais jouir devant du monde. Au contraire là je veux que tu te retiennes de jouir toute la soirée et je te ferais jouir quand on rentrera. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce qui se passera si tu jouis avant ?  
\- Non. »

Eric m'attacherait, me rendrait folle d'excitation sans me laisser jouir pendant des heures, je le sentirais jouir en moi. Puis quand il décidera que la punition aura assez durée, il me libéra provoquant en moi des multiples orgasmes.

On sortit de l'appartement en ayant prit des vestes, le froid d'octobre s'insinua sous ma robe et frôla la peau nue de mon sexe et les boules.

\- Humm gémis-je.  
\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser vu ton excitation déjà dit-il. »

On se rendit au restaurant dans l'une des nombreuses voiture de luxe et sportive d'Eric.

On arriva au restaurant où mes deux amies, nous attendait déjà. Les femmes n'arrêtaient pas de regarder avec Eric. Il me colla à lui, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas moi qui attirait l'attention.

«Je ne supporte pas que les mecs te regarde comme un bout de viande dit-il entre ses dents.  
Là je regardais autour de moi, en effet les regards des hommes ne laissait aucun doute.  
\- Tu n'as pas vu ceux des femmes, tu es à moi.  
\- Oui, je suis à toi et tu es à moi.  
Il passa discrètement une main sous ma robe et frôla mon vagin. Je me mordis les lèvres. J'aurais aimée qu'il laisse ses doigt à cet endroit, mais ce n'était pas possible.

-Je vérifiais qu'elles étaient bien en place me dit-il. »

On arriva à la table de mes amis. On se dit bonjour.

« Sofia, Cathleen, je vous présente Eric. Eric, je te présentes mes meilleures amies Sofia et Cathleen.  
\- Bonjour.  
Elles étaient aussi sous son charme.  
\- Alors, Nikky nous a dit que vous l'avez rencontré au bal des princes et princesses, vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux ? Demanda Sofia.  
Sofia et sa sincérité.  
\- J'accompagnais ma cousine et je suis ami avec la fille du couple qui organise.  
\- Et donc ça été un coup de foudre ? Demanda Cathleen.  
\- Tu en penses quoi chérie ?  
Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, je les serrais, cela provoqua des mini spasmes de plaisir, je lui pris la main ou plutôt l'écrasa pour calmer mon excitation.  
\- Au début cela devait juste être sexuel, cela ne devait durer qu'un week-end ...  
\- Mais durant ce week-end nous étions tombés amoureux poursuivit Eric.  
Il m'avait fait écarté les jambes et faisait tournoyer son pouce à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, cela me provoquait des petites décharges électriques qui faisait que je bougeais les jambes, les boules s'entrechoquaient et cela me provoquait des ondes de plaisir.

Tu as présenter Eric à Tobias ? Demanda Sofia.  
\- Non, pas encore. Vous êtes les premières à le rencontrer.

\- On est honorées.

\- Eric et moi, c'est la première fois qu'on sort depuis des mois, entre son boulot et mon alternance expliquais-je.

La soirée se poursuivit, mes amies étaient sous son charmes, Eric semblait les apprécier.»

Moi je n'étais plus qu'une boule de nerf, mes cuisses était en sueur, ma vagin était de plus en plus sensible à chaque fois que je bougeais un millimètres, des petit spasmes de plaisir m'envahissait, mon ventre et mon vagin était douloureux si on ne rentrait pas tout de suite j'allais jouir.

Eric ne manquait aucune de mes réaction, je le vis sourire. Je me demandais ce qui était pire le fait qu'il me touche ou pas. Mais je vis aussi que son pantalon était bien tendu au niveau de sa verge. Je voulus glisser ma main pour « jouer » un peu, mais il la retient et pour me punir de mon audace, il glissa sa main entre mes cuisses et il fit tournoyer son pouce au niveau de mon vagin. Je m''accrochais à la nappe, j'avais chaud. Il ne fallait qu'aucun son s'échappe de mes lèvres.

\- Nikky, ça va tu es rouge ? Demanda Katheen.  
\- Oui, il fait juste chaud, je crois que j'ai bu trop de vin.  
\- On va y aller Nikky, demain on doit se lever tôt dit Eric.  
Je le regardais surprise.  
\- C'est une surprise me dit -il. »

On dit au revoir à mes amies et on marcha dans la rue pour rejoindre la voiture, je me collais à lui, je l'embrassais, je le caressais.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Nikky, où je vais te baiser en pleine rue dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Je crois qu'à cet instant mon désir était si fulgurant que je m'y serais pas opposée.

Au bout de 10 minutes, on arriva à l'appartement, Eric avait fait un excès vitesse.

La porte entrée fut à peine refermée, que je me retrouvais plaquée contre celle-ci, nos bouches avides s'embrassaient se mordaient. Ma veste, ma robe et mon soutien-gorge se retrouvèrent vite au sol, tout comme sa veste et son pull. Je voulus lui enlever le reste, mais Eric maintient mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête d'une main.  
\- Ne bouge pas chérie.

Aujourd'hui je n'avais plus peur qu'Eric me maintienne les mains.

Il passa son autre main entre mes cuisses, enleva les boules et inséra trois doigts sans difficulté, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour les sentir plus en moi. Son autre main avait sorti de la poche de son pantalon son portable et me filmait. Cela ne fit augmenter mon excitation.  
\- Eric, j'ai besoin de ta bite en moi haletais-je.  
\- Tu n'auras que mes doigts et tu vas devoir t'habituer, car jusqu'à que je décide, tu ne sentiras plus ma bite en toi.

\- Ah... pourquoi ?  
\- Car tu t'es trop habituée et tu ne te pas rends pas compte de la chance de l'avoir en toi.  
\- Si, Si je m'en rends compte haletais-je.  
\- Tu t'en rendras encore plus compte, après en avoir été privée.  
Eric accéléra ses doigts en moi, je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir.  
\- AH !  
Je repris mes esprits.  
\- Mais tu crois que tu vas tenir, sans ma chatte vu comment ta bite est dur dis-je  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'en occuper avec tes lèvres Nikky.

Je fis sauter le bouton de son pantalon et le fis glisser en même temps que son boxer le long de ses jambes musclés.

Je me mis à genoux, il m'attrapa par les cheveux et fit glisser son sexe entre mes lèvres, malgré son état excitation, il fit des mouvements de bassin lent. Je suçais délicatement son pénis, tout en le masturbant. Puis je glissais ma bouche complètement de haut en bas, en faisant tournoyer ma langue. Eric ne mit pas longtemps à jouir.

-AH !

J'avalais chaque goutte de sa semence.

On reprit nos esprits, on ramassa nos affaires puis on alla se doucher à l'étage.

« Je sais que je suis un bourreau de travail. Je te promets d'essayer de corriger ça et qu'on sorte plus souvent ensemble. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de vie sociale, donc je me suis réfugié dans les études et le travail. Peut-être que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas de vie sociale me dit-il.  
\- Je sais que ton travail est important...  
\- Tu es plus importante.  
\- Tu sais je comprends, je me suis longtemps réfugiée dans la lecture, si Sofia était pas venue me parler, je crois que je n'aurais jamais osé. »

Le lendemain, on alla faire de l'escalade, je lui avait dit un jour, que j'aimerais essayer. Donc on alla dans une salle.

Eric, en effet au cours des semaines suivantes, essayait de rentrer plus tôt du travail.

On sortait du cinéma on avait été voir « la forme de l'eau ». On se baladait à travers la ville main dans main, aucun de nous n'avait voulu rentrer tout de suite.

« C'est une belle histoire amour et de tolérance dis-je.  
\- Oui, film passionnant même si quelques longueurs.  
\- Merci des efforts que tu fais dernièrement.  
\- Je te promets de continuer. Au fait samedi prochain, un dîner avec mon frère, ça te dit ?  
\- Oui dis-je heureuse.  
\- Super. Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux. » 

Le samedi suivant, je rencontrais Will, son frère. Sa copine Christina n'était pas là, elle était partie dans sa famille. A ce que je compris Eric et Christina ne s'entendaient pas. Il était très sympathique, il avait mon âge. Will était l'opposé d'Eric, très bavard, à l'aise avec tout le monde.

Eric m'invita aussi à une soirée où les plus grand patron des US étaient réunis, bien sûr en agrémentant d'un petit jeu sexuel. J'avais eu en moi des boules de geisha vibrantes, Eric contrôlait la puissance grâce à une application par téléphone.

Il m'avait ordonné par SMS de les enlever dans les toilettes. Quand on était repartit, dans l'ascenseur, il avait inséré un doigt par un doigt puis sa main était à l'intérieur de moi. Mon copain avait inséré tant de fois ses doigts en moi ces dernières semaines que je pouvais recevoir dans mon intimité sa main. Il m'avait fait jouir une première fois.

Puis Eric n'avait pas pu se retenir, d'ailleurs moi non plus voyant l'excitation de mon homme, qu'on l'avait fait dans la voiture alors qu'Owen conduisait, heureusement une vitre opaque nous séparait et le chauffeur mettait de la musique rock forte.

 ****

 **La verité – 2 décembre 2013**

J'étais en cours quand je reçu un texto de mon frère, Tobias. ****

 _Daniella,_

 _Quand tu auras fini tes cours, passes à la maison. Il faut qu'on parle !_

 _Tobias._

Son message m'inquiétait, est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ?  
 _  
Tobias,_

 _Rien de grave ? Je serai chez toi vers 17H30._

 _Daniella._

 _Nikky,_

 _Ok, 17H30._

Quelques heures plus tard, je reçu un message d'Eric. 

_Nikky,_

 _A quelle heure finis-tu tes cours ? J'ai besoin de te parler c'est urgent. Je peux même venir te chercher._

 _Je t'aime,_

Eric

Eric,

Je suis désolée, je file chez mon frère après les cours, lui aussi veut me parler et cela semble très important. Promis j'essaye de pas rentrer tard.

Je t'aime aussi.

Nikky. 

Nikky,

Il faut vraiment que je te parle, tu peux pas aller chez ton frère, ensuite ?

Eric

Eric,

Non, je lui ai promis. Que se passe t-il ?

Nikky.

Nikky,

je préfère t'en parler de vive voix. Je viens te chercher après tes cours, au pire je t'emmène chez ton frère.

Eric.

Eric,

Je préfère pas. On voit ce soir.

Nikky.

J'éteignis mon téléphone portable, les cours reprirent

A 17h30

Je me rendis chez mon frère, après pratiquement une heure de route, en raison de la circulation. Tris m'ouvrit.

« Salut Tris dis-je.  
\- Salut Nikita. Tobias t'attends dans le salon dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Je me rendis au salon, Tobias était là.

« Salut Tobias dis-je.  
\- Salut dit-il sèchement.  
\- Que se passe t-il ?  
\- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?!  
Il mit en route la télévision et le lecteur DVD. Là des images d'Eric et moi... entrain de baiser. Quand il m'avait attacher main et pied dans sa salle, pendant qu'il me sodomisait, chaque moment de nos ébats sexuels.

Le dernier hier soir, dans la cuisine, quand on s'était amuser avec un pot de glace et que je m'étais retrouver à genoux coincer entre le plan de travail et Eric. Je lui avais demandé de faire des photos, il m'avait dit pas besoin, en effet, car il filmait tout.

-Stop ! Stop ! Hurlais-je en pleurs.

Je me sentais humiliée.

Tobias arrêta la vidéo.

\- Je ne comprends pas dis-je.  
\- Donc c'est lui le fameux Ethan. Pourquoi tu m'a menti ?  
\- Eric m'a demandé.  
\- Donc tu savais qui il était. Tu m'en veux de quelque chose ?

\- Qui il était ? Tobias je ne comprends pas.  
\- C'est Eric Coulter.  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Eric Matthews, je te jures je ne savais pas qui il était.  
J'avais entendu parler d'Eric Coulter, je savais que lui et Tobias était des vrai rival, mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.  
\- Il t'as forcé à te faire filmer, tu vas porter plainte.

\- J'étais consentante, je croyais qu'il m'aimait.

-Eric n'aime que lui même.  
\- Pourquoi il a fait ça? Questionnais-je.  
\- Pour se venger répondit Tris qui était jusqu'à là en retrait.  
\- Se venger...  
Puis je compris.  
\- C'était toi sa petite amie qui l'a quitté pour un autre, après qu'il t'a avoué ses sentiments et tu lui avait assurer la même chose dis-je.  
\- Eric t'as raconté cette histoire ?  
\- Eric se sens juste blessé dans son égo surdimensionné dit Tobias.

Soudain mon téléphone sonna, son nom s'affichait, je raccrochais.

\- J'ai des affaires chez lui, tu veux bien m'accompagner Tobias.  
\- Bien sûr dit-il d'un ton calme. »

Nous voilà tous les deux dans la voiture.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que je te fais honte dis-je  
\- Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi, mais te voir comme ça m'a choqué... j'ai surtout peur de pas avoir su te protéger.  
\- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, même si cette expérience a montré que je n'étais pas adulte, comment j'ai pu me faire avoir, croire qu'il m'aimait. Pourquoi quand il m'a demandé de pas te donner son nom, je n'ai pas réagis.  
\- Car tu l'aimais, ce mec doit avoir des qualités, vu que toi et Tris vous êtes tombés amoureuse de lui. »

On arriva chez Eric, Tobias monta avec moi.

« Nikky j'étais …  
Il vit mon frère.  
\- Eric, je sais tout dis-je.  
\- Nikky laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Je vais prendre mes affaires et partir.  
\- Tu croyais quoi Eric, qu'en humiliant ma sœur ça allait me briser dit Tobias.

Je passais devant mon ex petit-ami qui m'attrapa le bras, je voulus me soustraire, mais le poing de mon frère atterrit sur le visage d'Eric. Eric me lâcha sous la douleur. Là les deux rivaux se mirent à se battre.

Je leur criais d'arrêter.

Owen et le garde du corps d'Eric, Mathis les séparèrent.

J'allais chercher mes affaires, je ne sus pourquoi je mis aussi dans le sac, le T-shirt avec lequel Eric dormait et je partis sans un regard pour lui.

Je retrouvais ma chambre chez mon frère. J'enfilais le T-shirt de mon ex, je m'allongeais sur le lit et je lâchais mes larmes.

Le lendemain, je reçu un bouquet de fleurs avec un mot.

 **Nikky,  
Pardonnes-moi. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
**  
Eric n'arrêta pas de m'appeler, de m'envoyer des sms. Tous les jours, je recevais un bouquet de fleurs, en me demandant de lui donner une seconde chance.

Moi je réagissais comme un automate, j'allais en cours ou dans l'entreprise. Je rentrais, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, je faisais mes devoirs.

Puis je m'allongeais sur le lit, relisais ses texto, écoutait ses messages sur le répondeur, je pleurais et je finissais par m'endormir. **  
**

Quelques jours plus tard

On reçu la visite d'une personne que je m'attendais à pas voir, Will.

« Salut Nikita dit Will.

\- Salut William dis-je.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? Dit Tris surprise.  
\- Oui, on c'est vu chez Eric répondit Will.  
\- Will, je te pensais pas manipulateur comme ton frère ! Pourquoi tu as rien dit à Daniella s'emporta mon frère.  
\- Eric m'a mentit. Il m'a demandé de rien dire à Nikita, qu'il lui dirait la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas que Nikita sache car il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de la sœur de son ennemi expliqua Will.  
\- Et tu l'as crus ?  
\- Tobias, je pensais que mon frère pouvait mentir à tout le monde mais pas à moi, je suis naïf. Mais je les vu aujourd'hui et même si au début c'était sûrement un jeu pour lui, je pense qu'il est réellement tombé amoureux de toi. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas lui mais Peter qui les avais déposé dans votre boite lettre dit le frère d'Eric.  
\- Qui est Peter ? Demandai-je  
\- Peter, Will, Christina, Uriah, Al et moi, on était en seconde ensemble. Ton frère et Eric était en terminal. Uriah nous a présenté son frère, Ezekiel, donc on a rencontrés Shauna et Tobias. Voilà comment on a fait parti de la même bande. Eric quand à lui était le leader d'un groupe de mec de Terminal, Peter et Molly se sont fait intégrer à sa bande expliqua Tris.  
\- Donc ce n'était pas vraiment un solitaire ?  
\- Ce n'était pas des amis, ils ne se voyaient pas hors du lycée, donc si, Eric était solitaire le défendit Will.  
\- Comment toi et Eric,vous avez fini ensemble, si vous n'étiez pas dans la même bande ? Demandai-je à Tris.  
\- On faisait pas mal de soirée chez les parents de Will et Eric. Will nous invitait souvent, on a commencé à discuter avec Eric et petit à petit on s'est rapprochés. Mais je me suis rendu compte, qu'en fait je me sentais plus proche de ton frère, que je me trompais. Donc j'ai fini par prendre le risque et dire à Tobias que je l'aimais. Je n'ai jamais aimé Eric. Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait souffrir raconta Tris.  
\- Nikita, Eric m'a donné ça pour toi dit Will.  
Il me tendit une enveloppe l'intercepta.  
\- Donne-la moi,Tobias ! Criais-je.  
\- Je refuse de te voir un état déplorable.  
\- Tobias, donne-les moi.  
Mon frère me les donna, je les sortis. Ce n'étais pas des nouvelles photos sexuelles, non c'était des photos de moi qui dormait, une photo que j'avais prise de lui en train de dormir. Des photos de nous deux, on se regardait et on se photos symbolisait un amour.  
\- Ce sont des mensonges ! Criais-je en les balançant au sol. »

Je remontais dans ma chambre pour pleurer.

 **Le pardon– 15 mars 2014**

Eric continuait à m'envoyer des fleurs. Plus de messages, ni d'appel tout simplement parce que j'avais changé de téléphone. ****

Un soir, Tris et Tobias avaient invités leur amis, Will et Christina, Ezekiel surnommé Zeke avec sa copine Shauna, Uriah et son copain, Albert dit y aussi Jade et son copain, Eric.

Un moment je pensais qu'Eric et moi, on aurait pu être ensemble au repas.

Je jalousais leur bonheur. Je sortis sur la terrasse. Jade me rejoignit.

« C'est vrai on est pas sympa, on ne te nargue tous avec nos couples.  
Je me mis à rire.  
\- J'ai vu Eric, je te promets que je l'ai engueulé, en disant qu'il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie. J'espérais qu'il serait malheureux toute sa vie alors que toi, tu trouverait le bonheur avec un mec si tu l'avait vu il savait plus quoi dire.  
J'imaginais Jade disputer Eric cela me fit sourire.  
\- Je sais que mon frère est arrogant, menteur, manipulateur, beau parleur, qu'il veux tout contrôler, possessif mais il est aussi protecteur, généreux, on peut compter sur lui et il n'est pas lâche donc je pense vraiment que c'est ce Peter qui l'a fait. Donnez-lui une chance.  
\- Il m'a manipulé.  
\- Je vais te raconter une histoire. Eric, mon copain avait été payé par ma mère, pour me séduire. C'était un escort-boy, il faisait ça car il avait des grosses dettes de jeu. Quand je l'ai découvert, je me suis senti trahi. Il m'a tout raconté, même si ça mission avait été de me séduire, il était aussi amoureux de moi. Il ne m'avait pas dit la vérité, car il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, le fait que je viens d'une famille riche. Grâce à mon amie Sydney et son ami Spartacus, ils nous ont réunis et on a parlés. Je ne regrette pas de lui avoir donné une seconde chance, depuis je suis heureuse chaque jours à ses côtés.  
\- Merci, Jade. »

Cette nuit-là, je ne réussis pas beaucoup à dormir. Je repensais à ma conversation avec Jade. Je relisais ses messages regardais les photos.

 _Eric,_

 _C'est Nikita._ Tu veux me parler, je suis prête à t'écouter.

Rendez au Brooklyn Cafe, place de la libération à 16h00. __

 _Nikita._

 _Nikita,_

 _Tout ce que tu veux, à toute à l'heure._

 _Eric._

 _Je mis plusieurs heures à trouver quoi porter. J'optais pour un jean's brut noir, un débardeur en dentelle et une paire de boots._

A 18H00

Quand j'arrivais Eric était déjà là. Il avait maigri, une barbe lui mangeait le visage.  
Je m'approchais de la table, il se leva, il voulut faire un geste vers moi, mais je m'assis.  
Il s'assit à son tour.

« Salut Nikita dit-il.  
Il avait des cernes ou plutôt des valises sous les yeux. D'un autre côté je devais pas être mieux.  
\- Salut Eric.  
Une serveuse s'approchait de nous, pour prendre notre commande.  
\- Un grand café noir sans sucre, un grand café au lait sans sucre et deux part de gâteau au chocolat dit Eric.  
\- Non, je vais prendre un grand Cappucino et votre pain perdu avec du sucre dis-je.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi faire mais partit.  
\- Jade a raison, tu veux tout contrôler, si tu veux que cela marche entre nous, tu devrais contrôler ton besoin de tout contrôler dis-je

\- Tu as vu Jade ? Tu veux vraiment nous donner une seconde chance dit-il plein espoir.  
\- Hier, Tobias et Tris, on invité Jade et Eric, il y avait aussi ton frère et Christina. D'ailleurs Jade et Will ont prit ta défense, tu as vraiment de la chance de les avoir.  
\- Je sais.  
La serveuse revient avec notre commande.  
\- Jade m'a parlé ce que lui avait fait son copain. Cela m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Will m'a dit que tu as dit que c'était Peter qui avait envoyé les photos dis-je  
\- J'ai fait ça parce que je suis un connard de première. Quand je t'ai vu à cette soirée, je me suis dit que t'étais jolie et que te briser, briserait Tobias. Puis je t'ai manipulé pour que tu reste plus que le week-end. Mais j'ai aussi adoré passé ce week-end avec toi, je ne voulais pas que cela se finisse, j'avais de l'affectation pour toi. J'ai toujours préféré cacher tous les sentiments et manipuler. Plus le temps passait, plus je tombais amoureux de toi. Puis quand tu me l'a dit, j'ai réalisé que c'était réciproque. Mais à partir de ce moment-là je me suis comporter comme un lâche, quelque chose qui m'insupporte, car j'ai peur de te perdre.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'a pas arrêter les photos, de me filmer ? Demandai-je.  
\- Car tu me fascinais et puis c'est toi qui me demandais.  
\- C'est de ma faute, maintenant.  
\- Non, c'est juste que c'est toi qui me contrôle. Je suis raide dingue de toi dit Eric.  
\- Et Peter ?  
\- Je l'ai vu à la soirée du bal « des princes et princesses », je lui ai raconté mon plan. Un jour il est passé pour voir si le plan fonctionnait, je pensais avoir caché que je t'aimais. J'ai eu un appel de ma secrétaire, je l'ai laissé seul au bureau. Il a trouvé sur mon ordinateur les photos. Quelques heures plus tard je recevais un sms en disant qu'il avait fait ce que je n'avais pas réussis à faire, une photo en pièce jointe montrait qu'il avait envoyé les photos. J'étais au pied du mur, je voulais tout te dire. Maintenant es-tu prête à me pardonner ?  
\- Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas. Mais on peut essayer de se voir, de se téléphoner. Je te promets pas que je te pardonnerais mais je veux essayer.  
-Merci, Nikita. ****

**Aujourd'hui – le 6 juillet 2016  
**  
«Voilà les filles vous connaissez, l'histoire d'Eric et moi. On a passé plusieurs mois à recréer notre relation. Aujourd'hui on vit ensemble et je suis heureuse dis-je  
J'ai eu la tête penchée en arrière et on m'embrassa passionnellement.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime dit mon copain. »  
Tous les Eric étaient là. On passait la soirée tous ensemble.

 *******************************************************  
Voilà la partie des filles est terminée . Alors qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre, je sais super long,mais ce couple m'a inspiré .**

 **J'ai écris un prologue « garçons » et ensuite on entamera OS du couple Eric(Captain Boomerang)/June du point d'Eric (Captain Boomerang)  
**


	7. Prologue des garçons

**Aimer un Eric**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre June, Jade, Léna et Nikita m'appartiennent.**

 **Rating M : Fiction destiné aux adultes pour raison de lemon.**

 **Un petit prologue avant d'entamer les OS où les Eric raconte leur histoire avec leur moitié.**

 **Message auteur :** _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger.**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Il y aura aucune publication, le week-end du 24, ni la semaine du 16 au 24 septembre, je pars en Grèce .**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : J'ai publié Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse, chapitre 22.**_

 _ **Message 4 : Je suis en cours écriture du chapitre 40 de « mon amour mon ennemi . J'espère reussir à publier le week-end prochain .**_

 _ **Message review guest : Pas de probleme ça peur arriver,de zapper un chapitre, cela m'arrive aussi en tant que lectrice . Concernant l'OS précédente, oui Jade n'aurais jamais sûrement rencontrer Eric, mais cette mère est horrible.**_

 _ **Oui j'ai aimé faire le lien entre les persos, même si l'idée m'ai venu que à l'OS précédente.**_

 _ **Ah tu as lu, « un amour plein ironie », j'espère que cette fiction un peu particulière t'as plus .  
J'aime bien qu'Eric et Tris ont eu une ancienne relation, mais je pourrais pas écrire une fiction sur ce paring . Pour moi Tris est obligatoirement avec Tobias . Même si ce couple m'inspire pas.**_

 _ **Mais si Eric peut avoir le cœur brisé^^**_

 **** **Prologue des Garçons**

 **21 juin 2023**

Une soirée mec se déroula chez Eric Coulter. Les « Eric » étaient aussi très amis.

Eric Harkness était grand, bien baraqué, des cheveux bouclés blonds et une grosse barbe . Il avait 45 ans, il était le plus vieux de la bande. Il était patron d'une entreprise de sécurité avec plusieurs filiale à travers les USA. Il était associé avec sa femme, June Reese-Harkness. Ils avaient une fille Rose âgée de 14 ans et un fils Jack âgé de 7 ans.

A sa droite, Eric John Mc Clane était grand, musclé mais ça faisait naturel, c'était surtout ses bras qui était développés. Il avait 36 ans, il était marié avec Héléna Mc Clane. Il était instructeur à la CIA. Elle travaillait en tant qu'assistante commerciale dans l'entreprise d'Eric Harnkness et June Reese. Ils avaient deux-jumeaux de 6 ans, Léo et Paige.

En face d'Eric John Mc Clane, Eric Lorenzi, il avait 35 ans, il travaillait toujours en tant que déménageur, sauf qu'il était responsable d'une équipe de 6 personnes. Jade Lorenzi sa femme depuis un an travaille au service juridique de l'entreprise de June Reese et d'Eric Harnkness. En ce moment sa femme ne travaillait pas, elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant, elle allait accoucher dans deux mois. Les futur parents ne voulaient pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant.

Enfin l'hôte de la soirée, Eric Coulter, il avait 38 ans, il était toujours à la tête de sa société Coulter-Eaton company. Sa compagne était devenue son bras droit. Au début il se disait qu'il était devenu fou et qu'il allait faire couler sa boîte, en raison de son obsession pour Nikita. Eric a toujours été un homme obsédé, que cela soit par son travail ou soit par les filles où plutôt le sexe avec les femmes. Mais aujourd'hui, Nikita la sœur de son éternel ennemi est son obsession. Le fait qu'ils travaillent ensemble, elle mets un frein à son obsession de son boulot. Depuis qu'Eric est avec elle, ils ont une vie sociale très remplie, ils voyagent. Par contre ni l'un, ni l'autre ne veut se marier et avoir des enfants. Eric béni d'avoir rencontré une femme qui pense que le mariage et les enfants ne sont pas une fin en soi.

Eric sait que sa femme à fait de lui un autre homme, un pantin entre ses doigts. Mais il sait que chacun des homme autour de cette table, leur femme les ont transformés et qu'ils sont des pantins aussi.

« Les mecs si on rendait cette soirée intéressante, en se racontant comment nos femmes ou compagnes ont fait de nous, les hommes, ce qu'on est aujourd'hui dit Eric Coulter en avalant une gorgée de bière sans alcool.  
Que cela soit les « Eric » ou les femmes, aucune ne buvaient d'alcool, c'était pour soutenir Eric Harkess, c'était devenu naturel.  
\- Tu veux dire des esclaves rétorqua Eric Lorenzi.  
\- Comment je me suis retrouvé derrière un bureau. Pourtant je suis un homme comblé dit E.J  
\- Et toi Harkness ? Demanda Eric Coulter.  
\- Sans June, je serai en prison, ma licorne m'a sauvé.  
\- Raconte-nous ça.  
-Tout commença...

*********************

 **Voilà le prologue des garçons J'attends votre avis.**

 **J'ai commencé à écrire OS, pour l'instant écrit un peu plus d'une page .**

  
 **Je publie des fictions sur d'autres fandoms, si vous souhaitez découvrir d'autres univers :**

 **fandom Die hard : Paring (John Mc Clane Jr/ OC), « mission à paris »  
fandom Supernatural : Paring (Dean /Castiel) : « tu me manques partie 1 »**

 **Publication d'une fiction dimanche et autre le week-end prochain  
**


	8. Chapter 5 : Aimer un licorne

**Aimer un Eric**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth . Par contre June, Jade, Léna et Nikita m'appartiennent**

 **Rating M : Fiction destiné aux adultes pour raison de lemon**

 **Voilà les événements du point de vu des garçons**

 **Couple : June/Eric (Version Captain Boomerang- Suicid Squad)**

 _ **Bêta : G**_ _ **abrielle Raven Malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger (Il suffit de lui envoyer un MP).**_

 _ **Message auteur 1 : Pour les personnes qui suivre ma fiction Divergente « Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse », j'ai publié le chapitree 23, la révélation du secret Eric**_

 _ **Message auteur 2: J'ai publié le chapitre 40 de ma fiction Divergente « mon amour, mon ennemi » et le chapitre 40 de « mon amour mon ennemi-version Eric »**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : La prochaine publication de « Aimer un Eric » sera janvier 2019, car je vais me consacrer à la fin de la partie 3 de « mon amour mon ennemi »**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : Je vous conseille avant de lire celle-ci de lire ou relire « aimer un truand » car dans cette nouvelle OS, je vais juste évoquer des moments qui se seront passées dans « aimer un truand » et en développé d'autres .**_

 _ **Message auteur 5 : J'ai republié « Aimé un Truand », j'ai juste modifié le nom de famille d'Eric.**_

 _ **Message auteur 6 : Désolé pour ce retard, je vous avoue, je pensais écrire beaucoup plus que ça, pendant les 15 derniers jours d'août et en septembre, pas mal de chose à régler avant mon départ en Grèce. Et je vous avoue en août j'ai eu une telle envie de lire qui m'était pas arrivé depuis des mois donc j'ai acheté beaucoup de livre environ 20. J'ai aussi rattrapé mon retard de lecture de fanfiction Donc moins envie d'écrire . Mais comme je vous l'ai dit à plusieurs réprises, même si je suis longue à publier entre deux chapitres , je finirais tous les projets en cours de publication (et d'écriture mais pas encore publié)**_

 _ **Message review Momo : J'adore le couple Tris et Tobias, mais que veux-tu Eric m'inspire plus, même si j'adore écrire sur eux en personnage secondaire . Heureuse que cette idée de reprendre les histoires du point des vu des garçons te plaise . Contente que « un amour plein ironie » t'as plus .**_

 _ **Message Review SadakoTama:Eh oui une petite référence à « Suicid Squad!^^ »**_

 _ **Bon fini de discuter, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouvel OS de 24 pages.**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMONS !**_

 _ *****************_

 _ **Point de vu Eric Harkness (Captain Boomerang-Suicid Squad)**_

 _ **Aimer une licorne**_

 _ **  
**_ _ **Observation**_ **– le 1** **5** **décembre 2006 au 1** **er** **Janvier 2007**

  
J'étais sur un toit, les jambes suspendues dans le vide, en train de boire des canettes de bière, en compagnie de Pinkie. Pinkie est ma peluche-licorne rose.

Soudain j'aperçois un couple en train de s'embrasser devant la fenêtre de l'appartement d'en face.

Elle, elle est grande et blonde, la plus belle femme que j'ai vu de ma vie. Lui, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle.

Il lui a enlevé son T-shirt et son soutien-gorge, voilà ses petits seins et son corps fin et musclé.

Mais je ne pus l'admiré longtemps, il l'emmena sûrement vers le lit qui n'était plus visible de la fenêtre.

Mon imagination pris le relais.

 _Je m'imaginais à la place de cet homme. J'aurais commencé par l'embrasser tendrement, pendant que j'aurais caressé son corps à travers ses vêtements. Son corps se tendrait vers mes mains. Ses mains à elle serait plongées dans mes cheveux en tirant dessus, ce qui aurait rendu le baiser plus aurait gémit dans la bouche l'un de l'autre._

 _\- Oh Captain, je veux sentir tes mains sur mon corps, enlève mes vêtements, je t'en supplie.  
\- Bien Pinkie. Hein Pinkie tu es ma licorne.  
\- Oui, Captain répondit Pinkie._

 _Je lui aurait enlevé son T-shirt où j'aurais admiré son soutien-gorge rose, où je pouvais voir ses tétons durs.  
\- Il te plaît ? Il est nouveau. En l'honneur du nom que tu m'a donné dit Pinkie.  
Pinkie m'enlèverait ma veste de sweat bleu et mon débardeur de la même couleur. Elle commençerait à me toucher, mais je lui retiendrais les poignets.  
\- Tu me toucheras toute à l'heure Pinkie quand j'aurais finit de te chevaucher.  
\- Oui Captain.  
\- Je ne veux pas que les gens me voient chevaucher ma licorne, c'est privé._

 _Je la portrais jusqu'au lit, elle enroulerais ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je la poserais délicatement sur le lit comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde._

 _Je me pencherais sur elle et je ferais glisser doucement les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, puis je passerais mes mains derrières son dos pour le détacher et je lâcherais le sous vêtmement au sol, j'observerais l'excitation dans son regard._

 _J'admirerais ses seins dévoilés, mon souffle chaud dessus la ferait se tendre._

 _\- humm gémit-elle._

 _Puis j'aurais pris ses tétons entre mes lèvres, en alternant l'un et l'autre, pendant qu'avec mes mains j'aurais déboutonnet son pantalon et fais glisser le longs de ses superbes cuisses galbées._

 _Elle se serait cambré, plongeant ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me maintenir la tête contre ses seins._

 _\- Oh oui Captain._

 _Mes mains quand à elles seraient restées entre ses cuisses et lui aurait fait écartées, pendant que j'aurais caressé l'intérieur de ses cuisses tendrement._

 _Ma bouche serait descendue vers son corps pour le découvrir, pour savoir les endroits qui la ferait plus vibré et j'aurais goûté son corps avec ma langue._

 _Pendant que j'aurais continué à caresser ses cuisses, en frôlant son string trempé._

 _\- Captain ! Captain !_

 _J'aurais plongé un doigt dans son vagin trempré que j'aurais fais venir en elle. Je l'aurais regardé se cambrer et haleter. J'aurais changé la position de mon doigt pour voir ce qu'elle aimait le plus._

 _-Oui ! Oui ! Captain._

 _Quand j'aurais trouvé, je ne cesserait pas. Je ferais abstraction de mon sexe comprimé dans mon pantalon qui ne demande qu'à être soulagé._

 _\- Plus, Plus, Capitain.  
\- Combien de doigt, tu veux en toi, en plus ?  
\- Deux._

 _Je lui aurais obeis et j'aurais chercher comment lui donner le plus de plaisir possible._

 _\- Est-ce que lui t'as déjà fait jouir avec des doigts ?  
\- Non._

 _Quelques instants après, je l'aurais fait jouir avec mes doigts. Je l'aurais admiré dans cet instant de grâce._

 _Puis j'aurais enlever mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'aurais mis ses jambes sur mes épaules et je serais entrer en elle délicatement et ensuite j'aurais enchainé les coups de butoirs pour trouver l'angle parfait pour la faire jouir et je n'aurais pas arrêter de la pilonner jusqu'à qu'on jouisse tous les deux en même temps._

 _Je serai resté quelques minutes en elle, car c'est l'endroit le plus fabuleux de la Terre. Je me me serais retiré d'elle et allongé à ses côtés. Je l'aurais enlacé._

 _\- Je t'aime, Eric aurait dit Pinkie.  
Elle aurait prononcer mon veritable nom.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Pinkie. J'espère que tu n'as pas prévue de t'endormir car je n'ai pas fini de te faire jouir.  
\- Non.  
\- Quand tu seras fatiguée, je te ferais jouir une dernière fois avec ma bouche. »_

 _On aurait fait l'amour jusqu'à que Pinkie me dise qu'elle était fatiguée.  
_ _  
_Je sortie de ma rêverie, l'entrejambe plein de sperme.

Je quittais ce toit pour retourner dans mon squat, me doucher et rêver une nouvelle fois de l'inconnue mais dans un lit.

Pendant plusieurs jour je l'observais de dehors à travers la vitrine du bar. Quand elle sortait, je la suivais.

Tous les jours, je me disais demain, je vais lui parler, mais à chaque fin de journée, je n'étais pas rentré dans le bar et je lui avais donc pas adresser la parole.

Puis le 31 décembre, je décidais de prendre une bonne résolution, en fait deux. La première de lui parler et la seconde d'arrêter de boire.

Le lendemain, je franchis le pas de rentrer au bar et de m'asseoir au comptoir.

« Je te sers quoi ...c'est quoi ton pseudo débile dit June agressivement.  
C'était le destin, June portait une robe blanche avec une licorne rose dessiné dessus.  
\- Captain Boomerang , Pinky ma petite licorne rose …. » __

 **La rapprochement – du 6 février 2007 au 6 juin 2007**

Un jour, je me pointe environ quinze minutes avant la fermeture du bar. June fermait de 14 heures à 18 heures. Le bar ouvrait à 6 heures 30 jusqu'à 14 heures pour ré-ouvrait de 18H00 à minuit. Cela tous les jours de la semaine.

Le bar faisait petit-déjeuner le matin, truc simple pain, beurre et/ou confiture ou viennoiserie avec un verre de jus de fruit pour 4$. Le midi et le soir un plat unique avec une boisson sans alcool ou avec alcool, en dessert fromage ou patisserie. Un menu sans alcool 15$ et avec alcool 18$

Tout le monde était partit, le bar était fermé.

« Captain, finis ton verre et après tu t'en vas s'il te plaît.  
\- Bien Pinkie.

Elle était entrain de ramasser les asietttes, couvert, verres et nettoyer les tables.

Je lui pris le plateau des mains. Elle fut surprise.  
\- Je vais t'aider, où est la cuisine ? Demandai-je.  
\- Au fond à droite.

Je mis la vaiselle au lave-vaiselle et je nettoyais les marmites.

June arriva.

\- Merci de ton aide. Tu veux rester manger ?  
\- Oui, je veux bien.

C'était le reste du plat de midi qui était de la paëlla. On prit un soda.  
\- Tu vois, je me tiens à une bière par jour.  
\- Ce serait mieux aucune et qui me dit que tu ne bois pas à l'extérieur dit-elle.  
\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?  
\- Euh si... pardon... disons que je suis d'une nature méfiante. Encore pardon.  
\- Je te pardonnes Pinkie. Promis à partir de demain aucune bière.  
\- Ce n'était pas le pari initial.  
\- Je sais mais rien nous empêche de le changer. Pourquoi Laure ou Summer ne t'aide pas ?  
\- Parce qu'elles doivent dormir.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. »

June dit à ses serveuses, qu'il avait du changement. Qu'elles feront trois fermetures sur la semaine.

J'avais été viré moi et mes amis de notre squat, par la police. Je dormais pas très loin du bar sous un porche depuis plusieurs jours.

Un jour, Pinkie me vit.

« Captain, je pensais que tu avais un logement dit-elle.  
\- J'ai été viré par la police.  
\- Viens avec moi dit-elle.

On entra dans une cour intérieure, on monta plusieurs marches et Pinkie ouvrit une porte. Le studio se trouvait au-dessus du bar.

Il faisait environ 30m2, à l'entrée un placard à gauche, à droite une porte, la salle de bain et toilette sûrement.

La piece de vie au fond dans l'angle à gauche la kitchenette avec bar et quatre tabourets de bar.

Le reste de la piece de vie est séparé en deux par un grand meuble plein de cube. Dans ce meuble pleins de bibelots, livres, dvds, et des classeurs.

D'un côté le coin chambre avec juste un lit et une table de chevet. Les vêtements devaient être dans le placard.

L'autre côté, le coin salon avec un canapé deux places, une table basse et un meuble télé avec une télévision dessus.

\- Si tu veux prends une douche, je vais chercher dans le grenier, des fringues qui ont appartenu à mon père. Je t'ai sorti des affaires de toilettes qui sont dans la salle de bain dit June.

Je rentrai dans la salle de bain et me glissais sous la douche après avoir enlever mes fringues sales. L'eau chaude me délassait, je pris un gel douche homme, sûrement celui de Curtis, je me lavais, cela fit du bien de se sentir propre.

Je sortis de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de ma taille. Pinky arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Oh pardon, j'ai oublié de frapper dit-elle en ne détachant pas ses yeux, de mon corps.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu aimes ce que tu vois ? La taquinais-je.  
\- euh... oui. Je suis désolée, je peux te proposer que le canapé dans le bureau. J'ai mis d'autres fringues à mon père dans le bureau.  
\- C'est génial ce que tu fais pour moi. Je ne veux pas profiter de ton hospitalité, je veux te donner un loyer.  
\- Non, tu me donnes rien.  
\- Si, je veux te donner quelque chose.  
\- Non.  
\- Alors, je t'aiderais au bar.  
\- Je ne peux pas te payer un salaire.  
\- Tu me loges et je t'aides.  
\- Ok dit-elle. »  
Je m'habillais et je lui laissais la place.

June alla se doucher, puis elle alla dormir un peu.

Moi j'en profitais de pointer et ranger les livraisons.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Nous venions de finir le service du soir. C'est moi qui choissisait la musique, ce soir sur le portable de June. Je choisis une musique, un peu délire « Baby Come Back » de World Apart. Un boysband des années 90.

\- C'est méchant de te moquer dit Pinky.  
\- Quoi tu n'assumes pas d'aimer cette musique.  
\- Je n'aime plus.  
Elle se mit à danser en balayant. Pendant que je nettoyais les tables et je ramassais les chaises. 

J'observais ses petites fesses qui bougeait dans son magnifique jean's, ses cheveux se balançaient, elle chantait fort et faux.

Je me mis aussi à danser en ouvrant ma chemise et en me touchant les abdominaux comme les boyband faisait beaucoup dans leur clip.

June me vit et se mit à éclater de rire. J'avançais vers elle.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu touchais leur abdominaux sur tes posters la taquinais-je.  
\- Ouais, j'embrassais aussi leur abdominaux et bien sûr leur lèvres dit-elle en se mettant à rire d'elle même  
On continuait à danser.  
\- Et toi une fille de girl band que tu aimais ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- Geri Halliwell.  
\- Attends je reviens.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard**

Pinky revient avec sa fameuse robe licorne et deux couettes.

\- Et voilà tu as ta girl band et moi mon boy band.

Je lui attrapais la main et on se mit à danser. Cela n'avais rien de sexy, c'était plutôt des pitreries.

Soudain, Curtis débarqua et dès son apparition l'enchantement était rompu. Elle me lâcha et alla se blottir dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

« Dans 10 minutes, j'ai terminé, je te rejoins là-haut dit June.  
\- Toute façon j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche avant qu'on sorte. Ce serait bien que tu te changes pour rencontrer mes amis dit Curtis  
\- Je n'avais pas prévu de sortir comme ça, mais si cela avait été le cas, tu n'avais rien à y redire répliqua t-elle.

Il fit quelques pas et arriva à ma hauteur.  
« June est ma copine, si je vois que tu lui tournes autour, je te promets que tu vas passer un mauvaise quart d'heure. Et je te ferais dégagez d'ci dit-il tellement bas que June ne pouvais pas l'entendre.  
\- Je me rappelle que la dernière fois c'est moi qui t'as battus. Et puis la seule personne qui peut me virer c'est June dis-je aussi d'une voix tellement basse que la femme de ma vie ne pouvais pas entendre.

Curtis partit. Je repris mon travai. Pinky avait déjà repris le sien. On ne se regarda plus, on se ne se parlait plus.

\- Bonne soirée Captain dit-elle avant de rejoindre son petit ami au studio.  
\- Bonne soirée Pinky. »

Ce soir là, comme tous les soirs, je regardais une série « Netflix » et je m'endormis que quand je l'entendis rentrer avec lui.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

Je me dirigeais dans la réserve, pour remplir le bar de différentes bouteilles, quand j'entendis des bruits suspects, bien sûr je reconnus des gémissements de plaisir et la personne qui les poussaient c'était Summer.

J'ouvris la porte pour lui notifier qu'on ne faisait pas ce genre de truc sur son lieu de travail. Là je vis l'homme qui avait le pantalon baissé et sa bite en elle.

Je m'apprêtais à lui casser la gueule pour avoir trompé Pinkie. Mais la voix de cette dernière arriva derrière moi.  
« Captain, le livreur est là, tu peux …  
Là elle vit la même scène que moi. June fut silencieuse de longues secondes.  
\- Dégagez d'ici tous les deux et prenez vos affaires !

Elle alla s'enfermer dans le bureau de son père, jusqu'à que son petit copain et sa serveuse partitrent.

Puis elle monta au studio et ne redescendit que pour le service du soir. Je ne lui dit rien, je compris qu'elle n'était pas prête en parler.

 **Deux jours plus tard**

Nous étions entrain de discuter dans la réserve, en buvant du soda. Je m'étais mis torse-nu car il faisait chaud. June avait enlevé son cache-cœur, elle était en soutien-gorge.

Pinkie état plus décontractée, elle avait un grain de folie. Même si je la désirais à cet instant d'ailleurs je la désirais dès le moment où je me lève jusqu'à quand je me couche. Elle occupe tous mes rêves. Je n'oserais jamais faire un geste, sans qu'elle fasse la premier pas, soit par la parole ou le geste.

Tout à coup, on fut interrompu, par Curtis qui appellait June du bar.

«Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce connard dis-je.  
June m'arrêta en posant sa main sur mon torse.  
\- Laisse-moi régler ça seule, je suis une grande fille dit-elle en renfilant son haut.  
\- Bien, June. Mais je serai planqué à proximité, si besoin. Hors de question que cet homme fasse du mal encore plus à ma licorne rétorquais-je.

On alla tous les deux vers le bar. Je me planquais dans les toilettes, pendant que June alla voir son petit-ami.

Je suivais toute la conversation. June le provoqqua en lui faisant croire qu'on couchait ensemble et que j'étais meilleur au lit que lui.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, elle se défendait très bien, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Il la poussa contre le bar, la tête de June heurta le bar. Curtis allait continué, mais je m'interposa.

Je l'attrapa par le bras et le repoussa tellement fort qu'il tomba au sol. Je lui sautais dessus et lui donna plusieurs coups de poings dans le visage. Il reussit à m'en donner aussi. Le soldat reussit à me repousser avec son pied.

Curtis se releva, je parrais l'un de ses coups et le poussa contre le bar, j'attrapais une bouteille et lui donna un coup sur la tête. Puis je le pris par le col et le mit dehors.

June se précipita vers moi.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda Pinky.

\- Oui et toi ta tête Pinky ?  
\- J'aurais sûrement un peu mal à la tête, mais je ne saigne pas. Assis-toi sur la banquette vais chercher de quoi soigner tes mains répondit-elle.  
\- Bien.  
Je m'assis sur une banquette, elle s'assit à côté de moi. June commença à soigner mes mains.  
\- Tu me trouve une personne froide ? Demanda June.

\- Non, ce con ne te méritais pas. Tu ne laisse juste pas n'importe qui entrer dans ta vie. Tout simplement tu savais inconsciemment que tu m'étais destiné, June répondis-je.  
Elle monta sur mes genoux.  
\- Appelle-moi Pinky...fais-moi ce que tu m'a promis de me faire, le jour de notre rencontre dit-elle en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.  
Je sentais son corps chaud plaqué contre le mien. Je dû faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas avoir une érection et la repousser. Alors que j'avais envie de la faire basculer sur la banquette et lui faire l'amour. Mais je suis pas la genre d'homme à profiter des faiblesses d'une femme.  
\- Je te promets de le faire, Pinky, mais pas ce soir. Pour l'instant tu es perdue et je veux être sûr que le jour où je te chevaucherais, tu ne regrettes pas et que tu n'aimes que moi et plus Curtis. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu ne l'aime plus dis-je en la soulevant de mes genoux et je la reposai au sol.

Je me levai et partit au bureau.

 **Les trois mois de bonheur – du 6 juin 2007 au 6 septembre 2007**

Le lendemain de notre première nuit d'amour, je la regardais dormir. Pinky enroulait ses bras autour du coussin, sa tête posé dessus, elle dévoilait son dos à mes yeux, par contre ses fesses que j'avais empoigné, embrassé, léché, frappé étaient couvertes par la couette.

J'avais peur qu'a son réveil, elle me rejette, malgré que June avait prononcé les mots que je rêvais d'entendre depuis des mois : je t'aime.

Je lui avait enfin dit mon prénom comme promis.

June finit par se réveiller, ses yeux papillionnèrent.

« Salut, toi dit-elle en m'adressant un merveilleux sourire.  
\- Salut dis-je souriant aussi.  
J'étais soulagé.

Elle s'étira comme un chat.  
\- Ouille, mon corps entier est douloureux, mais j'aime ça dit-elle.  
\- Dis-moi quel endroit est le plus douloureux ?  
Je l'embrassais en me retrouvant sur elle, mes mains caressaient son corps.  
\- Mes fesses, j'ai l'impression de sentir encore ta queue en moi. Elle me brûlent tellement depuis que tu m'a fessée.  
\- Oh ma licorne j'ai tellement aimé te chevaucher.  
\- Ta licorne a besoin de se reposer.  
\- Je te laisse le temps qu'il faudra. Dans deux jours max, tu me demanderas de nouveau de te chevaucher.  
\- Non c'est toi qui colleras ta queue dure contre ma chatte ou mon cul et me supplieras de te laisser me chevaucher.  
\- Si tu n'avais pas le cul endolori, je te le frapperais pour te dresser ma petit licorne.  
\- Tu es joueur Eric ?  
\- J'adore jouer Pinkie.  
\- Si dans deux jours, je te demande de me chevaucher, tu me feras ce que tu veux. Si par contre je tiens plus de deux jours, c'est moi qui te fait ce que je veux.  
\- Ok Pinkie.  
\- Allons nous doucher, on va être en retard dit-elle en se levant.

Nous étions rester nus toute la nuit.

On fila sous la douche. J'étais dos à elle. June fit couler l'eau chaude, elle grogna de plaisir. J'attrapais son shampoing, j'en fis couler sur ma main et je commençais à lui laver les cheveux tendrement. Ma nouvelle copine pencha la tête.

\- Humm c'est bon dit-elle.  
\- Meilleur que le sexe ?  
\- Peut-être me dit-elle.  
\- Bon tu seras privée de chevaucher, plus longtemps que quelque jours alors, ma licorne chérie, si tu continue.  
\- Ce serait très méchant.  
\- On ne t'as pas dit je suis un vilain.  
\- Moi aussi je suis vilaine avec les autres, mais avec toi, je suis une gentille petite licorne. Je pensais qu'avec moi, c'était pareil, tu était un vrai teddy bear*

Je passais à son corps, je mis son gel douche dans ma main puis je caressais ses fesses.  
\- Ah oui, si tu avais été aussi gentille que tu le prétends, tes fesses ne serait pas aussi douloureuse.  
\- Humm. .. gémit-elle.  
Ces gémissements étaient tellement érotiques que cela provoquait un désir qui se répercutait dans ma queue. Je pensais à autre chose et reussit à calmer mon érection naissante.  
\- C'est vrai, mais je te promets que je serai gentille dorénavant. Tu me promets de pas me priver de chevaucher plus que quelques jours.  
\- Je te promets, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas non plus dis-je en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Je remontais mes mains le long de son dos et j'arrivais à ses épaules que je massais.

\- Humm c'est tellement bon, tu es vraiment doué de tes mains dit June.  
Elle les attrapa et se retourna. On resta comme ça quelques minutes à se regarder.

Puis June entreprit de me laver et je recommençait aussi à la laver. On se rinça,puis on sortit de la douche et on se sécha.

Pendant que ma copine séchait ses cheveux au sèche cheveux dans la salle de bain. Je m'habillais dans la chambre. Je mis un boxer noir calvin klein, un jean's, un T-shirt bleu ciel et une paire de basket bleue.

Pinki sortit de la salle de bain entièrement nue. Je l'ai connue tellement pudique, elle était gêné quand j'étais torse nu et là elle se balladait sous mon regard, nue. Elle attrapa un ensemble de lingerie noire et une paire de chausette qu'elle enfila. Puis elle mit un jean's et un débardeur avec de la dentelle au niveau des bretelles et du décolleté puis elle enfila une paire de basket.

On était carrément en retard ce matin, donc on se contenta juste d'un café avant d'ouvrir.  
 **  
Quatre jours plus tard**

Ces quatre derniers jours, on avait pas arrêter de se toucher, pas pour se chauffer et que l'autre perdre son pari, non car c'était devenu un besoin vital.

Quand on se croisait au bar, ou dans la salle. June frôlait mes doigts, mon ventre. Moi aussi je frôlait aussi ses doigts, ses fesses.

On allait bientôt fermé, notre couple d'habitué,Gretel et Hans, fêtait cette année leur 50 ans de mariage c'était les noces d'or.

« Et vous c'est quand le mariage ? Demanda Gretel.  
\- Cela fait quelques semaines, mais oui un jour ma licorne et moi, on se mariera dis-je plein de conviction.  
\- Je ne suis pas très mariage répondit June.  
\- C'est vrai votre génération se marie moins, notre fille aînée est depuis 20 ans avec son compagnon, ils ont trois enfants, mais ils ne veulent pas se marier répondit Hans.  
\- Je te ferais changer d'avis , Pinky.  
\- Tu rêves.  
Je glissais une main sous sa robe et lui donna une féssée.  
\- Ah dit-elle d'un cri de surprise.  
\- Vous allez bien, June ? Demanda Hans.  
\- Oui, je me suis cogner contre le placard en dessous mentit-elle.  
\- Et les enfants vous en voulez ? Demanda Gretel.  
\- Oui, 1 ou 2 répondit ma compagne.  
\- Plutôt 3,4 rétorquais-je.  
\- Tu crois au père Noël, chéri.  
Je reglissais ma main et lui redonna une féssée plus forte, mais elle retient son gémissement.  
-Je te promets que quand ils partiront je vais te punir de me contredire dis-je en lui murmurant à l'oreille. »

Nos clients partirent. Pendant que je m'occupais de ranger la salle, passer l'aspirateur et nettoyer le sol. June remplit le lave vaiselle et pointa la commande qu'on avait reçu quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir.

June revient. Je m'approchais d'elle.

« Maintenant, il est temps que je te punisse, pour m'avoir contredit dis-je.

Je l'attrapais et la mis sur mes épaules et je la posais sur la banquette de « notre première fois ».

Pinky se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes. Je me mis derrière elle.

\- C'est bien Pinky, tu te mets en position sans que j'ai à te le dire dis-je en me penchant. Je commançais par lui enlever ses basket et chaussettes, puis je glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses. Je la débarassais aussi de son débardeur. Elle était plus qu'en sous vêtement.

Je la sentais frémir à la perspective de ce qui allait arriver. Je vis que son string était trempé. Je me remis derrière elle et lui enleva sa lingerie.

J'empoignais ses fesses et les griffais.

\- Ah gémit-elle.  
\- Cela t'as excité mes féssées toute à l'heure Pinkie, vu comment ton string est trempé.  
\- Oui.

Je commençais par donner sur la fesse gauche, une première fessée douce, puis j'enchainais sur la fesse droite sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, de la même intensité.

\- Alors comme ça, tu veux pas m'épouser ?  
\- On est bien comme ça.  
Une autre fessée claqua sur sa fesse droite plus forte.  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question ?  
\- Non, je ne veux pas t'épouser parce que … Ah !  
Je ne lui laissais pas le temps,de répondre j'enchainais plusieurs fessée  
\- AH ! Regarde autour de … AH ! ...nous combient on divorcés dit-elle en se cambrant.  
Je continuait à les enchainer ses fesses était passer d'une teinte rosé et commençait à être rouge. Je n'écoutais pas ses explications.  
\- AH ! Tu m'aimes aujourd'hui!Ah ! Mais demain.  
J'arrêtais ses fesses étaient vraiment rouges. Elles devaient brûler. Pourtant June ne m'avait pas dit stop. Ma main était douloureuse. Je la portais et mis son cul sur mon pallus dressé, pour que ma copine s'empale dessus.  
\- Ah gémissaient-on en même temps.  
\- Pinkie, on sera comme Hans et Gretel, notre couple sera insubmersible.  
\- Tu me le promets.  
\- Je te le promets. 

On s'embrassa avec fougue, ses mains autour de ma nuque, pour me rapprocher d'elle. Moi j'avais pris ses seins entre mes mains et je titillais ses tétons avec mes doigts.

Mon amante s'empalait sur mon sexe dur. On mit fin au baiser.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Captain !  
\- Ah Ah ! Pinky !

Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, nos corps étaient en sueurs.

J'embrassais son cou, pendant que mes mains avaient délaissés ses seins qui se balançaient au rythme de ses empalements sur ma queue qui était de plus en plus rapide. L'une de mes mains caressaient les courbes de son corps, pendant que l'autre lui avait fait écarter les cuisses et avait inséré trois doigts dans sa chatte trempée.

\- Ah Eric !

Son corps se tendait, autant que le mien, nous étions tous les deux près de l'orgasme. Il arriva quelques secondes après, en nous submergeant.

June avait les yeux qui se fermaient, comme à chaque fois après un orgasme, même si elle dormait pas.

\- Comment va ton cul, je sais que j'ai été fort, excuse-moi.

\- Il va bien malgré qu'il soit douloureux et brûlant et qu'à chaque fois que je m'empalais cela faisait mal, mais aussi très plaisant. Donc je t'interdis d'arrêter de me péter le cul. Même si je vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir et que tu vas pas pouvoir t'amuser avec pendant quelques jours.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'amuser avec ta chatte ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui.  
\- Mets ta chatte au niveau de mon visage dis-je.

June se postionna sur mon visage et je commençais à lapper son vagin. Elle bougea au rythme de ma langue.

\- Oh Eric oui !

Je la maintenait par les hanches et j'insérais le bout de ma langue et titillait son clitoris. Ses hurlements et son goût se répercutait sur ma langue qui était dressé, mais pour l'instant il fallait que je m'occupe que de son plaisir à elle.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Hurlait-elle.  
Elle aggripa le canapé et la table.

\- Oh ton goût est merveilleux, Pinky.

Mes paroles provoquèrent des souffles sur sa chatte sensible.

\- Oh Oui ! S'il te plaît fait moi jouir, Captain.  
\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé frustrée ?  
\- Humm... Non.  
Elle essaya de se tortiller, mais je l'en empenchait.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres hommes que tu as connu, je ne te laisserais jamais insatisfaite.

Je recommençais à lécher son point sensible. Je la sentis trembler puis elle se mit à hurler.

\- Ah Captain !

Elle tomba à la renverse sur mon torse. Je dégageais ses jambes, je la fis s'allonger sur la banquette, j'attrapais ses jambes et les mis sur mes épaules. Je m'enfonçais en elle et je donnais des coups de butoirs puissants.

\- Oh Pinky c'est tellement merveilleux d'être en toi.

\- Ah ! Hurlais-elle.

Je m'effondrais sur elle. On reprit nos souffle.

Puis on recommença, je la fit jouir avec mes doigts, ma langue, mon sexe en elle, de nombreuses fois. On l'avais fait plusieurs fois sur la banquette, on a fini par le faire sur le sol.

Je venais une nouvelle fois de m'enfoncer en elle. A présent, nous étions nus, par terre, j'avais mon bras au dessus de sa taille, sa tête poser sur mon torse.

\- Eric, j'en peux plus.  
\- Bien Pinky, allons nous coucher. Je te ferais jouir une dernière fois avec ma langue, dans notre lit avant que tu t'endormes.

Je la portais, je montais les escaliers.

\- Captain, fais-moi jouir ici, sur les escaliers.  
\- Bien ma licorne.

Je l'allongeais délicatement sur les escaliers. Puis je me positionnais entre ses jambes et je commençais à lécher doucement sa chatte sensible.

Son corps se soulevait, ses mains s'aggripaient aux marches.

\- Ah !

Puis je fis tournoyer ma langue sur son clitoris.

Pinky se cambrait, se tortillait, elle enfonçait ses mains dans mes cheveux pour tenir ma tête entre ses cuisses.

Je la sentais trembler, son orgasme éclata. Je léchais son nectar.

-Ah ! Hurlait-elle.

Je la portais jusqu'à notre chambre, je la coucha, je me glissais avec elle dans le lit. Je me collais à ma compagne, j'enlaçais d'un bras sa taille et de l'autre je rabbatit la couverture sur nous.

On dormit une heure.

Puis on se doucha, on mit des fringues nouveau. On descendit chercher nos affaires dans le restaurant, on les mis à la machine. Puis on ouvrit le restaurant.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

June après avoir licencié Summer, m'avait embauché donc j'avais de l'argent. Cela m'a permit de m'acheter des vêtements.

Aujourd'hui j'étais parti en ville, pendant que June avait rendez-vous avec son comptable, pour la déclaration des impots.

Je passais devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie. Une bague de fiancialle m'attira mon regard. Une bague simple en or blanc avec des petits diamants sur toute la bague.

Je rentrais dans la boutique, une belle femme rousse m'acceuillit.

« Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider dit la femme.  
\- Oui, j'ai vu une bague de fiancialle en vitrine.  
Elle me montra les présentoirs, je reconnus la bague.  
\- Celle-là dis-je.  
La femme la sortit du comptoir, elle était encore plus belle vu de prêt.  
\- Je vais la prendre et j'aimerais aussi voir pour des alliances dis-je.  
\- Bien. Connaissez-vous la taille de doigt de votre compagne ?  
\- Ah non pas du tout et j'ai oublié de prendre l'une de ses bagues. Elle doit faire la même taille de doigt que vous.  
\- On va partir sur cette taille là, s'il y a besoin, on pourra l'adapter. »

Je choisis deux alliances simples en or.

Après avoir payer mes achats, je rentrais. June était aussi rentré. On s'occupa de faire un point sur les marchandises et on passa des commandes.

 **Quelques jours plus tard, le soir**

Nous étions entrain de faire le service, quand Curtis fit irruption dans le bar avec quelques amis soldats, dix pour être exact. Ils sinstallèrent à une table.

\- Curtis, je te demanderais de quitter ce bar avec tes amis dit June.  
\- On est dans un paays libre, j'ai le droit de boire un verre où bon il me semble.  
\- June t'as dit de dégager, si tu le fais pas, je vais m'en charger dis-je.  
\- Tu sais June,je connais du monde, un jour je prouverais que ce bar abrite des criminels et que même tu couches avec l'un d'entre eux.  
\- On sait très bien tous les deux que tu parles beaucoup, mais que tu n'agis pas. Eric, ainsi que tous les hommes ici sont tous des honnêtes citoyen tous comme moi répliqua June.  
\- On verras si je n'agis pas.  
\- Pour l'instant tu ne ferras rien, donc sors de mon bar.  
-Je vais finir mon verre avec mes amis.  
Eric était prêt à se battre, les autres hommes, des habitués, des mercenaires se lèvèrent aussi.  
\- Curtis, on devrait y aller dit l'un de ses amis.  
Ils partirent.  
\- Merci à tous dit June. »

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Il faisait nuit, June dormait à mes côtés . Moi je n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis que j'avais acheté cette bague et je sentais aussi que Pinky était enceinte. Et puis ces trois derniers mois auprès de June m'avait transformé.

Je voulais devenir un homme bien et pour ça il fallait que je me rendre à la police.

Je descendais au bar pour téléphoner.

« Bonjour je souhaiterais parler au capitaine Deeks** … Je suis Eric Harkness alias captain Boomerang  
J'attendis quelques minutes  
\- Non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie... je reconnais tous les braquages dont vous m'accusez … … parce que j'ai rencontré une femme bien... j'habite au 15 rue Winston Churchill... je vous demande juste une chose de me laisser une heure pour dire au revoir à ma compagne. »

Je remontais et je m'habillais dans la salle de bain pour pas la réveillé. Je m'assis sur une chaise en attendant qu'elle se réveille. **  
**  
\- Ah enfin tu es réveillé dis-je.  
Pinky ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle sauta du lit et vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux.  
\- Eric, pourquoi tu es triste ?Demanda ma compagne.  
\- Il vont pas tarder donc ne m'interrompe pas.  
\- Qui ne va pas tarder ? Tu me fais peur, Eric.  
\- June ecoute-moi. J'ai appelé les flics et avouer que j'avais fais bien chaque braquage dont ils m'accusaient.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas aller en prison ? Dit-elle terrifiée.  
\- Oui et j'aurais dû y être depuis déjà un long moment. Je suis un homme bien, je ne suis plus un lâche grâce à toi et je veux assumer ce que j'ai fais et en payé le prix.  
\- C'est par rapport aux menaces de Curtis de nous faire tombé. Je n'ai pas peur.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu paye le prix de mes conneries. Et surtout je suis devenu un homme bien et j'espère que le juge s'en rendra compte et que ma peine ne sera pas trop lourde. Et puis quand je sortirais on n'aura pu cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, on pourra repartir à zéro tous les trois.

\- Tous les trois ? Dit-elle étonnée.  
\- Eh oui, Pinky tu es enceinte d'une little Pinky.  
Je ne sais pas comment mais je sentis au profond de moi que June était enceinte d'une petite fille.  
\- Eric, je ne suis pas enceinte.  
\- Si et d'une little Pinky.  
\- Et si c'est un mini Captain Boomerang me contredit ma licorne.  
\- Si j'avais le temps, je te fesserais parce que tu n'arrête pas de mon contredire. Mais nous devons faire vite.

Je la fit se lever, puis je me levais à mon tour et je pris dans la commode, deux boutes à bijoux : une petite et une grande.

Puis je m'approchais d'elle.

\- Oui prononça June.  
\- Je n'ai pas poser la question. June Mary Reese voulez-vous devenir ma femme ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui !  
Je lui passa la bague de fianciaille au doigt. On s'embrassa. June refusait de me lâcher, je la fit me lâcher  
\- Je dois t'offrir mon dernier cadeau avant qu'ils arrivent dis-je.  
Je sortis de la grande boite, une chaîne avec deux alliances.  
\- Je veux que tu les portes autour du cou jusqu'à que je sorte de prison dis-je.

Je lui attachais autour du cou. 

On entendit les sirènes de police qui s'approchait.

On s'embrassa avec fureur, notre baiser avait le goût de nos larmes.  
\- Je dois y aller. A bientôt little Pinky dits-je en embrassant le ventre de ma compagne.  
June baissa la tête, je lui fit lever la tête, je posais la paume de ma main contre sa joue.

\- Tout le temps que je serai en prison, tu peux avoir des amants, je refuse de te priver de sexe dis-je.  
\- Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre me chevauche que mon cavalier. Mes doigts et les sex-toy feront l'affaire jusqu'à ton retour mon cavalier.

C'est con à dire même je venais de lui dire qu'elle pouvait avoir des amants, j'aurais été en colère intérieument et jaloux si elle avait accepté ma propostion. J'étais heureux de la réponse de ma compagne.

On s'embrassa une dernière fois.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes.

Je descendis à la rencontre de la police. Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, je la vis.

Les policiers m'embarquèrent.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard- le 13 juillet 2007**

Mon procès débuta 5 semaines après, le procès débuta extrèment vite, alors que normalement il fallait plusieurs mois avant avoir une date. Mais il semblerait que dans le cas d'un jugement international, cela soit plus rapide.

Mon procès se déroula à Camberra, la capitale de mon pays origine. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans mon pays depuis des années.

J'avais eu le droit à un procès spécial où des juges américains et australiens s'étaient réunis pour juger tous mes braquages provoquer dans les deux pays.

Normalement j'aurais dû être juger pour mes braquages fait aux Etats Unis, aux Etats Unis et mes braquages en Australie, juger en Australie.

Il y avait des journalistes venu du monde entier.

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour, le jury allait rendre son verdict. Je fus appeler à la barre. L'avocat de la défense commença.

\- Vous êtes accusés de quinze braquages en Australie. Et vingt-cinq au USA c'est exact ?  
\- Je n'ai pas tenu les comptes mais ça doit être ça.  
L'avocat posa encore quelques questions et je répondis. Puis ce fut au tour de mon avocat.  
\- J'aurais une seule question. Pourquoi vous êtes vous livrer à la police, alors que vous étiez libre ?  
\- J'ai rencontré June Reese, ma compagne. Elle m'a donné un toit, un travail honnête. Elle a fait de moi un homme honnête. Nous attentons un enfant. Je veux payer ma dette à la société pour pouvoir ensuite devenir un père pour ma fille et un mari pour ma compagne. Je demande d'être envoyé en prison auprès de ma compagne. »

Je fus condamné à 5 ans de prison à Chicago.

June vendu son bar et trouva un logement près de Chicago.

 _ **LES ANNEES DE PRISON**_ **– le 13 juillet 2006 au 20 octobre 2011  
**

 **Les premiers jours**

J'étais tout seul dans ma cellule les deux premiers jours, quand un homme d'une vingtaine d'années arriva dans ma cellule. C'était un petit dealer de drogue.

\- Bonjour je suis Eric.  
\- Ethan dit-il »

J'étais sur une table seul entrain de manger. Quand une bande de mec style bikers arriva à la table où se trouvait Ethan et d'autres détenus.

« Alors mec, je t'explique, ici c'est mon quartier, donc tu va devoir payé.  
\- Je... trembla Ethan.  
Tous les mecs sur sa table étaient pareil. Je me levais.  
\- Il te doit rien dut tout.  
\- Ne t'en mêle pas Harkness dit James le leader des bikers.  
\- Et bien, si je vais m'em mêler. Tu laisses Ethan et les autres tranquilles.  
\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- Sinon, je vais te rendre encore plus moche.

Il s'approcha de moi, il me donna un premier uppercut, mais je l'évitais et lui en foutait un, il ne fit pas attention à mon pied qui lui fit un croche pied. Je lui tombais dessus. Il essaya de me repousser mais j'étais plus fort, je lui donna plusieurs coup de poing avant que les gardiens nous arrête.

\- Harkness tu as de la visite dit l'un des gardiens.»

J'allais dans la salle de visite et je vis ma compagne. Elle se leva de sa chaise où elle m'attendait et me sauta au cou et on s'embrassa.

\- Reculez-vous dit l'un des gardien.

On s'assit autour de la table. Elle prit mes mains.

\- Tes mains Eric, que t'es t-il arrivé ? Demanda June inquiète.  
\- Un mec faisait chier mon co-détenu, je l'ai remis en place.  
\- Fais attention à toi, surtout maintenant … Tu avais raison, je suis enceinte.  
\- Tu vois je te l'avais ne serait pas ici, je te fesserais pour ne pas m'avoir cru.  
\- Malheureusement tu vas devoir attendre. Tu penses qu'il y a des chambres, pour que tu me l'a donne cette fesser.  
Je sentis son pied remonter le long de ma jambe et appuyer sur mon sexe. Je sentis une éretion poindre.  
\- June arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite. On ne peut pas.  
Elle enleva son pied, on regretta tous les deux.

 **Le 15 janvier 2008  
**  
J'étais dans la salle des enfants. C'était la première fois que je pouvais jouer avec ma fille, Rose Erika Harkness-Reese qui avait eu un an il y a quelques jours.

Rose avait des cheveux blonds, de grand yeux bleus. On dirait June en version mini. Elle portait une robe blanche avec une licorne.

Pendant qu'on jouait au thé avec notre fille, Pink ma peluche-licorne était à côté d'elle. Ma compagne m'a dit que depuis qu'elle avait mis dans son berceau à sa naissance, Rose lâchait plus la peluche-licorne.

\- Papa... thé dit little Pinky.  
Je fis semblant de boire le thé imaginaire.  
\- June. As-tu eu des entretiens d'embauche ?  
Je sais que les employeurs quand ils voient son adresse, se doute que c'est une femme de prisonniers. Dans son quartier, ce sont exclusivement des femmes de prisonniers. Les patrons ne veulent pas embaucher une femme qui pour eux a des mauvaises fréquentations. Je sais que je suis responsable.

J'imagine que cela doit être dur pour elle, même si elle me dit rien. June est courageuse, elle admettra jamais que c'est dur. Heureusement elle a quelques amies parmi ses voisines, elles peuvent se soutenir.

\- Oui deux. J'ai trouvé un emploi, je commence lundi dans une entreprise de sécurité en tant qu'assistante comptable, trois jours par semaine. Gabrielle va s'occuper de Rose.

Gabrielle est la femme de Alonso le leader des bikers a qui j'ai cassé la gueule à mon arrivée ici. Son mec est un crétin mais elle semble une femme bien.

\- Et toi tes formation de sécurité et management.  
\- Cela se passe bien. J'ai entrainé Ethan avec moi. Même si c'est compliqué de travaillé dans ce milieu, beaucoup ne supporte pas qu'on essaye de s'en sortir. Mais c'est toi Pinky et little Pinky qui me donner la force de continuer.  
\- N'abandonne pas Eric, on a ce projet de créer nos entreprise.  
\- Je te le promets. »

 **Le 12 août 2010**

Aujourd'hui comme une fois par mois, June et moi, on avait le droit à une pièce pour avoir de l'intimité pendant une heure. De l'intimité c'était un grand mot, un gardien ce tenait derrière la porte et nous entendait. C'était une pièce avec seulement un lit où on pouvait s'envoyer en l'air.

J'étais entrain de manger avec Ethan et deux autres amis, Kyle et Uriah. C'était l'heure du repas du midi. Dans deux heures, je pourrais enlacer, embrasser, caresser, lécher, sentir June.

\- C'est quoi ce grand sourire sur ton visage, Eric ? Demanda Uriah.  
\- Ouais dis moi ce que tu prends, je le prends direct dit Kyle.  
\- Les mec aujourd'hui, je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec Pinky.  
Mes amis trouvait ça drôle le surnom que je donnais à June. Ils se foutaient de ma gueule avec ça.

 **-** Il faudrait que je remercie le pénitencier d'avoir créer ça, je vais plus t'entendre pendant quelques jours t'envoyer en l'air avec ta main se moqua Ethan  
\- Je te savais pas puceau rétorquais-je.  
\- Mec, je veux pas être méchant, mais tu es sûr qu'il y a pas un autre mec; style son patron dit Uriah.  
\- Non j'ai confiance en June. Je suis son seul cavalier, elle est ma licorne.  
\- Eric, elle semble souvent sortir avec son patron Tobias, à ce que tu me racontes dit Ethan.  
\- Et sa femme, Tris répliquais-je.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle te dit mais tu ne peux croire que sa parole.  
\- Je vous interdit les mecs ! M' énervais-je.  
\- Regarde, moi cela faisait 25 ans, depuis le lycée, qu'on était avec Maddy. Uriah cela faisait 4 ans de relation. Ethan, 2 ans. Toi et June, vous avez été techniquement que 3 mois ensemble avant ton incarcération.  
\- Je dis pas que votre relation n'était pas forte, mais celle de June et moi elle est unique.  
\- On le croit tous, Eric. Demande à tous les mec de la prison, mais s'il se sont pas séparé de leur copine, leur copine les a trompé au moins une fois, même juste pour une histoire d'un soir dit Ethan. »  
 **  
Deux heures plus tard**  
 **  
**June et moi on était dans la chambre. Ma compagne était magnifique avec cette robe bleue avec des manche courtes, un décolleté en forme de cœur qui mettait bien en avant cette petite poitrine. Au pied une paire de sandales bleu électrique.

A peine le gardien a refermé la porte que ma compagne me sauta dessus, elle captura mes lèvres pour entamer un baiser fievreux, mes mains était autour de sa taille, les siennes s'apprêtaient à m'enlever ma combinaison orange de prisonnier.

Je lui retiens les poignets et la fit reculer.

« Eric dit-elle inquiète.  
Mon regard s'arrêta sur sa bague de fianciaille, à son annulaire gauche, où un jour il y aura son alliance. Mon regarda remonta vers son cou où la chaine avec nos deux alliances étaient autour de son cou signe de notre futur et de sa fidélité.

\- June j'ai besoin de savoir un truc. Est-ce que tu m'a trompé, même une seule fois pendant ses quatre dernières années ?  
\- Non, Eric.  
\- Même pas avec ton patron, vous semblez très proche dis-je plus durement que ne l'aurais voulu.  
\- Tobias et moi, on est juste amis.  
\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, tu sors beaucoup aussi, tu laisses souvent Rose se faire garder, c'est toi même qui me l'a dit dis-je.  
\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi, qui m'a dit de sortir. Je n'aime pas du tout ce ton accusateur. Tobias et Tris, tu entends Tobias et Tris m'aide beaucoup à traverser cette épreuve. Depuis que Gabrielle et Linda sont parties, les femmes racontent des truc, en disant que vu tes nombreuses bragages, tu aurais dû avoir plus. Tu es australien, tu aurais dû purger dans ton pays. Que c'est toi qui dirige cette prison car c'est bizarre que tu n'as jamais été transférer ou j'ai dû passer sous le bureau. J'ai quitté ma vie pour toi, je me suis sacrifié depuis quatre ans et maintenant tu remets ma fidélité en cause dit-elle en pleurs.

Je m'approchais de ma compagne et je tombais à genoux, je m'accrochais aux pans de sa robe.  
\- Pardon d'avoir douter ces dernières heures de toi. Mais c'est juste que mes potes m'ont dit que eux leur compagne les avaient trompés puis quittés. Est-ce que j'étais sûr ? Désolé cela m'a mit le cerveau en vrac. Pardonne-moi June. Mais je crois que l'enfermement me rends fou et cela me fait penser des conneries. Tu me pardonnes ?

J'attendais sa réponse.  
\- Je vais réfléchir, ça dépendra comment tu me chevauche capitaine. Mais avant de me chevaucher, baise mes pieds dit-elle en souriant. 

Je commençais par enlever ses sandales et je commençais à baisers ses pieds avec dévotions puis je remontais mes lèvres vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, pendant que mes mains étaient poser sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Quand aux mains de ma licorne, elles étaient plongés dans mes cheveux, pendant qu'elle écartait les cuisses.

\- Oh capitaine dit-elle en murmurant les yeux clos.

Je lui enlevais son string.

Puis je remontais sa robe pour dévoiler son ventre, que j'embrassais et léchais avec le bout de ma langue.

\- Eric ! Dit-elle en se cambrant, ses jambes flagollaient sous l'effet du plaisir, je la maintenait fort pour pas qu'elle tombe.

Je continuais de remonter doucement et je continuais à embrasser doucement, lécher son corps. En un mois son goût me manquait comme si cela faisait une année.

Je finis par lui enlever sa robe et son soutien-gorge et je pris ses seins entre mes lèvres.

\- Ah Capitaine !

Puis quand ils furent assez dur, j'embrassais son cou, puis je capturais ses lèvres et je la portais jusqu'au lit.

June m'aida à me déshabiller, nous voilà tous les deux nus.

Je l'embrassais, nos langues se caresser, ce baiser était tendre, ses mains autour de ma nuque, pour me rapprocher d'elle. Par contre mes mains étaient moins tendre, elles empoignaient ses seins et les trituraient dans tous les sens. Quand à ma queue elle caressait son vagin.

\- Eric gémit-elle en arquant son corps.

Puis mes lèvres descendaient dans son cou, pendant que mes mains lui maintenaient les hanches l'empêchant de bouger, pendant que je frottais mon sexe gonflé contre son intimité. 

Puis je descendis mes lèvres vers ses tétons que je suçais avec délection, quand un premier orgasme de June nous prit par surprise.

\- Ah Hurla t-elle .  
\- Pinky ça va dis-je.  
\- Oui. Eric enfonce ta queue en moi, on n'a pas le temps.

J'entrais brusquement en elle et je la pilonnais sauvagement, son corps se soulevait à chaque coups de butoir.

\- Eric !

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ses mains me griffaient le dos.

J'accélérais encore jusqu'à qu'on jouisse dans une parfaite osmose.

\- Pinky, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de te laisse te remettre.

Je la fis se retourner sur le ventre, je la portais pour que son parfait petit cul s'empale sur ma grosse queue encore dur.

Mon amante s'empala sur ma queue en suivant le rythme que je lui imposais avec mes mains sur ses hanches, les siennes autour de ma nuque. Nos bouches s'embrassaient, se mordaient.

Nos corps étaient en sueurs, notre souffle érratique.

\- Ah ! hurlait-on dans notre second orgasme en parfait osmose. »

On resta dans cette position, je dégageais ses cheveux et l'embrassais sur la tempe.

On finit par se retirer l'un de l'autre. Puis on se blottit l'un contre sans un mot, profitant des dernières minutes avant que le gardien nous dise que c'est terminé.

 **Une nouvelle vie – le 20 octobre 2011**

Cette date restera gravé dans ma mémoire, le jour du début de ma nouvelle vie.

Ce jour-là un mélange de bonheur et de tristesse immensse m'envahissait. Heureux car j'allais être enfin libre et retrouver les deux femmes de ma vie.

Mais aussi je laissais Uriah et Kyle. Ethan était sorti, i an.

On me donna d'abord les vêtements que je portais à mon arrivé avant d'enfiler cette combinaison orange. Le pantalon était trop grand, heureusement j'avais une ceinture. Le T-shirt un peu serré, j'avais pris encore du muscle en 5 ans.

Puis on me donna mes affaires personnelles dans mon sac que j'avais arrivé ici : montre, paquet de clope, briquets et d'autres babioles.

Je franchis trois portes, avant d'arrivé à la cours, là je voyais ma compagne et ma fille. Je pressais le pas. Deux grilles nous sépraient encore.

Enfin elle fut ouverte.

\- Bonne chance Harkness, j'espère jamais te revoir dit la gardien.  
\- Non, vous me reverrez plus. Merci dis-je. »

Puis je marchais vers June et Rose. Cette première portait la robe de notre rencontre. La seconde portait une robe rose avec une licorne dessus et elle avait dans ses bras Pink.

Rose courrut vers moi.

\- Papa ! Cria Rose.  
Je lâchais mon sac et attrapa ma fille au vol, je la serrais très fort.  
\- Tu as vu papa, Pink est venu te dire bonjour aussi. J'ai pris soin de Pink comme tu me l'a demandé.

\- C'est bien little Pinky dis-je.

June n'avais pas bougé, elle ne faisait que me fixer. Je marchais dans sa direction avec Rose dans les bras. Je posais Little Pinky au sol. 

\- June, je suis là, c'est terminé dis-je.  
Elle éclata en sanglots, elle ne pouvais plus s'arrêter. Je savais que c'était aussi dur pour elle à l'extérieur que moi à l'intérieur. Je la prit dans mes bras et l'embrassa là.  
\- Pardon de t'avoir fait enduré cette épreuve, Pinky dis-je.  
\- C'est pour toi que cela a été le plus dur, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Puis j'admire ton courage d'avoir fait ça.  
\- Rentrons à la maison dis-je. »

J'ai eu du mal à trouver du travail en raison de mon casier. Tobias Eaton et Béatrice Prior, me tendirent la main comme il l'avait fait pour ma compagne. Je commençais en tant qu'employé à la sécurité. Puis au bout de deux ans, je deviens le bras droit de Tobias.

Puis environ un an après ma sortie de prison on se maria, June et moi. Il y avait Tobias et Tris, des amis à June. Ses grands parents. Il y avait aussi Ethan et sa nouvelle campagne. Uriah et Kyle avait eu une permission pour assister au mariage.

Quelques années plus tard, on décida avec ma femme de monter nos propre entreprise de sécurité à Sans Franscico. 

**Aujourd'hui – le 21 Juin 2023**

 ****\- Voilà vous savez tout les mecs. On a ouvert d'autres bureau, Los Angeles, Seattle, New York et Chicago. On a eu un second enfant, Jack. Et puis pas besoin de vous le dire, mais je suis toujours aussi raide dingue de June.  
\- Franchement, tu es très courageux, je ne sais pas si je me serais dénoncé comme toi dit Eric Mc Clane.  
\- Merci. A toi Mc Clane de nous raconter ton histoire avec Léna dit Eric Harkness. » 

***************************************************************************************

* _Teddy Bear est une référence à une interview qu'a donné Jai Courtney lors de la promotion de « Divergente : Inssurection ». La journaliste lui a demandé s'il avait des points communs avec son personnage Eric . Il a répondu non, qu'il était plutôt un Teddy Bear._

 _**Martin Deeks : IL est flic à Los angeles dans la série NCIS : Los Angeles._

 **Voilà j'ai autant adoré écrire cette fiction que celles des filles . Et votre avis sur cette première fiction du point de vu d'un mec ?**

 **Voilà j'ai besoin de vous , la prochaine fiction sera le point de vu de Eric John Mc Clane . Le titre commencera par aimer... J'attends vos suggestions .**

 **La troisième OS sera le point de vu d'Eric Lorenzi s'appellera « aimer une princesse »**

 **La dernière OS sera le point de vu d'Eric Coulter . J'hésite côté titre entre « aimer la sœur de son rivale » ou « aimer mon obsession ». J'attends votre avis ou d'autres suggestion**

 **Publication autres fandoms**

 _Fandom Die hard :_ Mission à Paris chapitre 1 (Paring Jack Mc Clane /OC (Léa)

 _Fandom Supernatura :_ _Tu me manques partie_ 1-2 (Paring Dean/ Castiel) (terminé) 


	9. Chapter 9 : Aimer l'amie de sa soeur

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente appartiennent à Véronica Roth. Par contre June, Jade, Léna et Nikita m'appartiennent.**

 **Rating M : Fiction destiné aux adultes pour raison de lemon.**

 **Voilà les événements du point de vu des garçons.**

 **Couple : Léna/Eric (Version Die Hard)**

 _ **Bêta : G**_ _ **abrielle Raven Malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger (Il suffit de lui envoyer un MP).**_

 _ **Message auteur : Désolé pour le temps d'attente, mais je suis pas mal occupée cette année. J'espère que cette nouvelle OS vous plaira.**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : J'ai publié le chapitre 27 de Daniella Eaton... Nikita Audacieuse.**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMONS !**_

 _ ***********************************************************************************_

 __ _ **Aimer l'Amie de sa sœur**_

 **Les premieres semaines – 4 juillet 2007**

Ma mère et mon père étaient famille d'accueil depuis cinq ans. On avait accueillit des enfants dans notre maison pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines.

Le premier était Oliver il avait 8 ans. Il était resté quelques semaines. Sa mère était enceinte et elle vivait seule avec lui. Le père de l'enfant et le beau père de Oliver vivait dans une ville trop loin pour accueillir l'enfant. Le beau père devait emménager avec la mère Oliver après l'accouchement.

Oliver nous a pas oublié, il a maintenant 14 ans et il nous appelle régulièrement.

Ensuite on a accueillit Laura, une fille de six ans qui avait été placer car ses parents été morts dans un accident de voiture dont elle avait réchappée. Elle était rester quelques semaines, puis elle avait emménagé chez la grande de sœur de sa mère.

Puis Olivia était arrivé quelques jours après le départ de Laura. Elle avait 13 ans quand elle est arrivée et elle était rester dans notre famille jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Olivia avait eu le courage de porter plainte pour inceste vis à vis de son père. Elle n'a jamais essayé de s'intégrer à la famille et le jour de ses 18 ans elle est partit sans se retourner. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Ma mère avait prévenu la police, mais vu que Olivia était majeure, on ne pouvais rien faire.

Puis on accueillit, Héléna qu'on surnomma Léna.

Je me souviens qu'on l'attendait tous sur le péron. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me lever ce matin, car j'étais sorti en boite et j'avais rencontrer une belle blonde que j'avais baisé dans sa propre voiture. Cette inconnue avait voulu mon numéro, je lui avais donné un faux numéro. Je me demande sur qui elle allait tombé.

Elle était sortit de la voiture. Léna semblait épuiser aussi physiquement et moralement. Elle portait des vêtements qui ne devait par lui appartenir, il devait appartenir au foyer, ils étaient usés. Notre mère nous avait raconté son histoire.

Je la trouvais plutôt jolie avec ses formes, ses long cheveux châtain foncé, elle n'était pas grande. Elle était à l'opposé de la blonde de hier qui était grande, très mince.

J'étais plus éclectique concernant mon goût en matière de femme, grande, petite, mince, ronde, blonde, brune, rousse.

On monta à l'étage. Je vis que Héléna était émerveillée devant la chambre. La pièce était d'une taille classique, mais nous ce qui nous paraissait normal devait être extraordinaire pour elle.

\- Ma chambre est à côté de la tienne. Quand lundi, on ira au lycée, je te présenterais mes amis. Tu viens de quelle ville ? Tu as quel âge ? Demanda ma sœur.  
\- Lucy, laisse-là souffler. Arrête avec ton interrogatoire de flic. Laisse-là s'installer tranquillement dis-je.  
-Je t'ennuie Léna ?  
Ma sœur lui avait donné ce surnom et maintenant on l'appelait tous comme ça dans la famille.  
\- Je suis un peu fatigué dit-elle.  
Lucy partit dans sa chambre.  
\- Tu penses que je l'ai vexer demanda Héléna.  
\- T'inquiètes. Ma chambre est au bout de couloir, si Lucy t'embête trop. Bienvenue dans la famille Mc Clane dis-je.  
\- Merci Eric. »

 **Le rapprochement – le 25 août 2007**

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

Je m'habillais d'un jean's blanc et d'une chemise noire près du corps et je mis des belles chaussures au pied, je m'apprêtais à aller en boite comme tous les samedi soir Je faisais également la même chose le vendredi soir. Ces sorties étaient une sous-pape de sécurité, pour pas que je pète pas un câble, dû à la formation pour intégrer le centre de formation pour devenir un agent de la CIA.

Ma sœur m'avait demandé d'emmener Léna avec moi, qu'elle sorte un peu et même qu'elle rencontre un homme.

Lucy ne pouvait pas l'accompagné, elle fêtait avec son petit ami, leur an de relation.

J'allais frapper à la porte de la chambre de Léna. Elle m'ouvrit. Putain, elle était magnifique dans cette robe noire classique qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux, une paire de boots, ses cheveux était attaché en queue de cheval, je préférais quand elle les laissais détache. Son maquillage était discret mais mettait en avant encore plus sa beauté. Léna était la seule femme que j'avais vu le matin au réveil et que je trouvais toujours magnifique.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Eric ? Demanda Léna.  
J'étais tellement subjugué par sa beauté que j'avais perdu la parole.  
\- Non, non tu es très jolie, ce soir tous les mecs vont être à tes pieds.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée m'était douloureuse.  
\- Je sais que toi c'est comme ça que tu rencontres tes copines et que Lucy a rencontré Luke comme ça aussi, mais j'ai juste envie de danser, je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer un homme, je …  
\- Tu peux juste danser et si des mecs t'emmerdent, je serai là.

\- Je ne veux pas te gêner, E.J.  
Je lui attrapais la main et caressa ses doigts.  
\- Jamais tu ne seras une gêne ni pour moi, ni pour personne dans cette maison, ok ?  
\- Ok.

Après pratiquement trente minutes de route, on arrriva à la boite de nuit où j'allais le plus souvent .

Le videur, Matt, un mec mesurant plus de 2 mètres, plus de 100 kilos tout en muscle, noir, les cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons presque noir. Les filles essayaient de le séduire pour rentrer gratuit ou simplement se faire baiser par ce beau mec.

J'avais pas mal discuté avec Matt, pendant les pauses clopes qui se passaient à l'extérieur depuis l'interdiction de fumer à l'intérieur des lieux public. Mais les filles n'avait aucune chance, il était marié et il avait une petite fille de 3 ans qui se prénommait, Opale.

Matt était mécanicien, mais il travaillait en plus le week-end en tant que videur pour payer la pension alimentaire exorbitante que lui demandait son ex-femme pour elle qui ne foutait rien et sa gosse qui avait 10 ans et elle s'appelait, Oriana.

Je me demandais déjà comment on pouvait jurer une fois d'aimer quelqu'un toute sa vie alors deux fois c'était utopique. Pourtant mes parents était marié depuis plus de 30 ans et ils semblaient heureux.

\- Salut Jack, ça va ? Qui est cette jolie jeune fille, d'habitude tu les fais sortir de la boîte, tu les fais pas rentrer me taquina Matt.  
\- Je vais bien. Matt, je te présente Léna, Léna Matt.  
\- Heureux de vous rencontrer. Vous surveillez Jack dit-il à Léna.

\- Non j'ai décidé de me dévergonder un peu au son de la bonne musique.  
\- Profitez- bien.

On entra dans la boîte, on eu une chaleur suffocante nous prit. Léna se dirigea directement vers la piste de danse. Moi j'allais m'attabler au bar où je commandais une bière.

Je surveillais Léna du regard. Elle était sexy et je n'étais la seul qui l'avait remarquer. Plusieurs mecs approchèrent mais elle les repoussa.

\- Salut beau mec, ça te dit de me payer un verre.  
Je me retournais sur ma gauche. Une belle blonde avec des gros seins qui n'avaient rien de naturel, une robe très courte et aussi brillante qu'une boule facette.  
\- Désolé, je ne suis pas libre mentis-je.

Je retournais la tête vers la piste et je souris malgré-moi en voyant Léna danser.

\- Elle a de la chance dit la blonde.

J'allais rejoindre Léna sur la piste de danse.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me repousser aussi ?la taquinais-je.  
\- Non, j'attendais que tu viennes.

On était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, on s'observait, on se frôlait juste les doigts. Puis elle rompit l'espace entre nous, elle posa mes mains sur ses hanches, les siennes autours de ma nuque. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Je plongeais mon nez dans son cou, j'adorais cette odeur de vanille. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et je détachais son élastique.

\- Je préfère comme ça dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.  
Je vis son regard descendre vers mes lèvres, elle se mordit les lèvres.

Je sentais le désir monter en moi, je touchais ses lèvres avec mon pouce.

\- Léna que me fais-tu dis-je d'une voix suppliante.  
\- La même chose que tu me fais toi.  
Nos lèvres s'approchaient.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

\- E.J, Léna, je suis contente de vous voir.

Je reconnus la voix de ma petite sœur. Léna se détacha de moi. Je me retournais vers ma sœur, je vis son copain derrière elle.

\- Léna, chéri, vous voulez bien aller chercher à boire s'il vous plaît dit ma sœur.

Ils partirent.

-E.J, Que fais-tu avec Léna ?  
\- Je …  
\- Léna n'est pas l'une de tes filles du samedi soir !  
\- Je sais très bien Lucy. Mais elle est adulte.  
\- Oui mais je veux la protéger de toi, je ne veux pas que tu lui brises le cœur.  
\- Lui briser le cœur murmurais-je.

Je sentis angoisse monter en moi, je ne pouvais plus respirer, je reculais de quelques pas. Je quittais la boite sans me retourner.

Léna m'aimait mais moi est-ce que j'éprouvais la même chose ?

 **La relation – du 15 septembre 2007 au 20 décembre 2007**

 **15 septembre**

Après notre soirée en boite de nuit. On ne s'était pas retrouver seuls. Le samedi, il y a quinze jours, on avait fait une soirée DVD tous les deux. Lucy avait été au cinéma avec ses amis voir 50 nuances de Grey. Léna n'était pas adepte de ce genre de film. Mes parents étaient sorti eux aussi. Léna et moi on s'était embrassés, non on avait commencé à faire l'amour, quand j'ai entendu mes parents, je l'ai laissé seule comme un lâche.

Là je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, je voulais lui expliquer ma réaction. En plus depuis, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter. La semaine j'étais en formation et le week-end je sortais, je baisais avec des filles en pilote automate jusqu'à que je ferme les yeux et que je pense à Léna et je dormais chez mes amis où chez les filles.

Je frappais à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Entre dit Léna.  
Elle était à son bureau et travaillait ses cours.  
\- Oui Lucy se retourna Léna.  
Elle me vit et je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux  
\- Que veux-tu Eric ? Dit-elle en colère.  
\- Je veux t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagis...  
\- C'est plutôt clair, tu as honte ! Tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait et tu n'arrives pas à le dire car tu es lâche ! T'inquiètes j'ai compris le message, je ne suis pas conne !

Je m'approchais d'elle, je pris ses mains, elle les enleva.

\- A quoi tu joue ? Dit-elle.  
\- Je n'ai pas honte et je ne regrettes pas. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur que mes parents, nous découvrent. Je voulais pas te faire mal si je n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que toi. Ma sœur m'avait dit en boîte que tu m'aimais mais je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi. Sauf que notre soirée DVD m'a fait comprendre que je t'aimais mais que je n'arrivais pas à assumer, j'ai baiser avec beaucoup de filles...  
\- Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais que tu n'assume pas mais que tu baises des filles et donc quoi Eric ?  
\- Léna, je veux que qu'on soit ensemble, j'assume aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais aimé aucune fille avant toi, c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Je ne voulais aucune relation sérieuse car je pensais que rien n'était plus important que mon entrée à la formation agent de la CIA.  
\- Ecoute, on sait très bien qu'un jour, ils vont me trouver de la famille ou peut-être qu'il m'obligeront à partir peut-être avant ton entrée en formation. Et si tu rentres en formation avant que je parte, on en reparlera, on avancera pas à pas.  
\- Tu es merveilleuse, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

J'encadrais son visage de mes mains et je l'embrassais tendrement, elle ouvrit la bouche, je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche, nos langues se caressaient tendrement, l'une de ses mains caressait ma nuque et plongeait ses doigts dans mes cheveux, son autre main était dans mon dos, je gémis dans sa bouche.

On mit fin au baiser, on se sourit. Je prit sa main dans la mienne.

\- Prêt à affronter ta famille ? Dit-elle en me taquinant.  
\- Oui, car tu es à mes côtés.

On descendit dans la pièce de vie rejoindre ma famille, pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Enfin ! Dit ma sœur.  
\- Tu veux pas qu'on remonte dans la chambre et qu'on ne descendre plus, et qu'on évite ma famille dis-je.  
En fait j'étais heureux, mais je savais ma sœur assez intrusive.  
Léna leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Lucy, laisse Léna et E.J tranquille dit ma mère.  
Elle me sourit heureuse.

Quand à mon père était égal à lui-même.

 **Du 17 au 19 décembre**

Depuis qu'on est en couple, on dort toute les nuits ensemble, souvent dans ma chambre, car elle est plus grande et puis comme j'ai la télévision, on se matte pas mal de série sur Netflix. Léna a decouvert la série « Outlander », en ce moment elle est fond dans la lecture de la saga.

Léna et ma sœur sont en vacances scolaires de Noël.

Je reviens de ma séance entrainement, ce matin j'ai fais un footing. J'ai été prendre une douche et m'habiller dans la salle de bain d'un jean's et d'un pull col en V.

Je me glissais dans ma chambre où Léna dormait toujours. Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle, je l'admirais dormir. Puis je décidais de la réveiller, car j'avais prévu qu'on passe tous les deux, un week-end en amoureux, à New york. Il était 8h00, on prenait un avion à midi.

Je l'embrassais dans le cou.

\- Réveille-toi Léna.  
Je vis ses yeux papillonner.  
\- Salut. Quelle heure est-il ? dit-elle.  
\- Huit heures.  
\- Il est trop tôt dit-elle d'une voix ensomeillée en se frottant les yeux.  
\- J'ai prévu qu'on aille tous les deux, à New-York, on a un avion à midi. J'ai besoin qu'on se retrouve tous les deux. J'ai besoin de pouvoir te toucher, de t'embrasser, te goûter, te faire l'amour, pas en étouffant mes gémissements. J'en ai marre d'être observer, puis j'ai envie qu'on passe du temps ensemble avant que je parte en formation en janvier et qu'on parle.  
\- On devrait peut-être s'entraîner, en vu de ce week-end très sportif dit ma copine d'une voix sexy.

Ma compagne passa ses mains sous mon pull, en caressant mon dos, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, frotta son sexe contre moi, elle mordit mon oreille.

\- Humm... on n'a ...humm...pas le temps... gémis-je.

Elle m'enleva mon pull, puis elle enleva ses jambes autour de ma taille, Léna se mit sur les genoux, elle enlaça ses jambes autour de ma taille, elle ondula contre mon sexe en érection ses mains caressant mon torse, sa bouche embrassant mon cou.

J'essayais de faire abstraction de mon désir.  
\- Tu dois prendre ton petit déjeuner...Humm... te doucher...humm... on doit préparer la valise...prendre avion.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim... on se douchera rapidement, puis la valise on a pas besoin de grande chose et pas besoin de mettre en soutte la valise... on peut faire ça rapidement.

Ma partenaire retira se chemise de nuit, ses seins à proximité de mes lèvres. Elle prit ma main, qui passa sous sa culotte et inséra deux doigts dans son intimité brûlante.

Je perdis toute réflexion et je plongeais ma tête entre ses seins, en léchant, suçant ses tétons, mes doigts faisaient des va-et vient en elle, mon autre main avait empoigné ses cheveux, je tirais dessus, mes lèvres l'embrassaient sauvagement.

Elle se cambrait, ses mains tiraient mes cheveux, elle gémissait dans ma bouche.

\- Oh tu es tellement trempée, c'est moi qui te fait cet effet là.  
-Oui gemit-elle.  
Je léchais son corps cambré. Je déboutonnais mon pantalon, fit glisser ma braguette, je pris sa main et le fit glisser sous mon boxer, elle commença à me masturber lentement.  
\- Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais aussi dis-je d'une voix rauque pleine de désir.  
\- Oui..cela m'excite que tu bandes pour moi et seulement pour moi...  
\- J'aimerais continuer, mais on n'a pas le temps, je te promets que ce week-end, je passerais mon temps à te caresser à te goûter.  
\- Oh oui Eric !  
Je sentais que mes mots, ce qu'on projetait de faire l'excitait autant que cela m'excitait.

On finit par se déshabiller, je rentrais dans son intimité, on ne mit pas longtemps à jouir.

On se doucha rapidement. Puis pendant que Léna déjeunait en bas avec ma famille, je préparais la valise.

On prit l'avion, 2H30 après nous étions à New York.

J'avais loué un petit studio en plein cœur de New-york à proximité de Central prit une navette jusqu'au centre. Pendant le trajet j'avais contacté l'agence de location du studio.

Quand on arriva, une jeune femme blonde d'environ mon âge nous attendait devant l'immeuble.  
\- Bonjour, je suis Lise.  
\- Je suis Jack Mc Clane, voici Héléna Eaton.

Elle nous fit visiter le studio de 17m2, à l'entrée à gauche une kitchenette équipé. A droite une porte avec une petite salle de bain avec WC. La pièce de vie se composait d'un canapé lit, une table basse qu'on pouvait monter pour se servir de table à manger. Au coin deux chaises pliantes. Dans un coin une commode.

Le studio était petit mais bien agencé et moderne.

\- Monsieur Mc Clane, j'ai besoin que vous signez le contrat de location. Votre chèque de caution sera déduit quand je récupérais les clés et vous payerez à ce moment-là. Bon week-end dans notre ville.

Elle partit.

On alla manger dans un petit restaurant. Puis on alla visiter le statut de la liberté, on pu monter tout là-haut.

Après cette visite, on se balada sans but dans la ville. En début de soirée, on alla faire quelques courses. On mangea. Puis on s'habilla dans l'attention de sortir dans une boite de nuit Newyorkaise.

Moi j'optais pour un jean's, une chemise bleu avec quelques boutons ouverts et une belle paire de basket.

J'attendais ma copine qui se préparait en surfant sur internet avec mon portable.

Elle sortie vêtue d'une robe noire arrivant au-dessus du genoux. Le côté sexy venait des bretelles croisés, dévoilant sa poitrine. Léna tourna sur elle-même, dévoila aussi le haut de son dos où on apercevait son nouveau tatouages, un phenix.

\- Alors elle te plaît ? Demanda t-elle.

Je me levais et l'attrapais par la taille, son dos plaqué contre mon torse. Ces cheveux était relever en chignon qui dévoilait une partie de son tatouage.

-Tu es magnifique dis-je.

J'embrassais sa nuque, mes mains descendaient le long de sa robe et passaient en dessous et remontaient le long de ses cuisses où je découvris des bas et des attaches qui relayaient ses bas et son shorty. Je caressais ce carré en faisant tournoyer mes pouces.

Ma partenaire se cambra et pencha sa tête me donnant accès à son cou que j'embrassais.

\- Que fais-tu Eric... on doit y aller gémit-elle.  
\- J'ai envie qu'on reste ici, dans notre bulle, on passe notre temps à voir du monde, entre ma famille, mes amis, les tiens. Et dans quelques semaines, je pars en formation et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais rentré et les communications vont être très contrôler et rare dis-je.

Elle se retourna mes mains continuaient à caresser ses cuisses. Je la vit se contrôler, alors que je l'avais à peine frôler. Un simple contact entre nous et une étincelle s'allumait, je n'avais jamais connu ça, ou un simple contact, des mots murmurés, l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de sa peau, un regard coquin et mon corps, mon cœur vibrait. Je sais ce fait très comédie romantique américaine, mais quand les sentiments rentre en jeu, tout est plus intense.

\- C'est vrai que tu as dit que tu passerais le week-end à me caresser, à me goûter. Mais est-ce que tu utilisera ça ? Demanda t-elle en frôlant mon sexe.  
\- Oui.  
\- Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais jouer avec, te caresser, te goûter ?  
\- Bien sûr, on va le faire jusqu'à que nos corps n'en peuvent plus. Mais laisse-moi commencer.

Héléna hocha la tête.

Je commençais par embrasser ses lèvres, elle passa ses mains autour de ma nuque. Les miennes continuait à caresser le haut de ses cuisses.

\- Eric gémit-elle.

Ma bouche descendit vers son cou, en faisant glisser les bretelles de sa robe dévoilant un nouveau soutien-gorge transparent noir.

Je m'arrêtais pour l'admirer.

\- Mon amour, il te plait ?  
\- J'adore.

Je plongeais ma tête entre ses seins, j'embrassais tendrement ses seins, elle tira sur mes cheveux, son corps se cambra. Je vis ses tétons durcir à travers son vêtement.

Je léchais ses tétons à travers son soutien-gorge. Mes mains avait glisser sous sa robe et je caressais tendrement son bas-ventre.

\- Eric s'il te plait, déshabille-moi.

Ces gémissements, voir l'effet de mes baisers sur son corps m'excitait.

\- Pas encore ma chérie. Léna, tu es tellement belle.

Je libérais sa poitrine de son soutien-gorge et le faisait tomber au sol.

Je fis glisser mes mais sous ses fesses, je la portais, ma partenaire enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je la conduisis jusqu'au lit et je la fis s'asseoir sur le lit. Je me retrouvais entre ses jambes.

J'encadrais son visage de mes mains.

\- Je t'aime dis-je.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Eric. S'il te plaît laisse-moi te toucher, tu es tellement sexy comme ça entre mes cuisses dit-elle en passant ses mains sous ma chemise en caressant tendrement mon ventre.

Je le regardais, son regard était tellement provoquant, dominatrice. La Léna que j'avais devant moi était différente, elle assumait son côté sexy, elle n'était plus la femme apeurée que j'ai rencontré.  
\- Oui, vas-y ma chérie.  
Je pouvais rien le refuser.

Ma compagne commença par m'enlever ma chemise. Elle admira mon corps quelques secondes. Elle déposa des baisers sur mon ventre qui était au niveau de son visage.

Je fermais les yeux et je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour ne pas m'effondrer sous l'effet de ses lèvres et garder un certain contrôle.  
\- Oh Léna murmurais-je. 

Ses lèvres lécha mon ventre pendant que ses mains déboutonnai mon pantalon. Je bougeais, c'était devenu incontrôlable et elle glissa lentement la braguette de mon pantalon, c'était une torture ma queue était tellement dure. Mon amante glissa le pantalon de mes cuisses. J'enlevais mes chaussures, chaussettes et mon pantalon.

J'étais simplement en boxer devant elle, ma bite dure, ses mains me caressèrent en remontant l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

\- Léna, Léna murmurais-je.

J'empoignais fortement ses cheveux cela devait être douloureux, mais j'allais m'effondrer, puis sa main arriva au niveau de mon sexe et le caressa tendrement et déposait des baisers sur mon phallus.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais jouir.

Je pris possession de sa bouche furieusement et l'obligea à s'allonger en raison de mon poids sur elle.

Mes mains tirait sur ses cheveux, elle me caressa la nuque pour me calmer, ses jambes étaient enroulés autour de ma taille, nos corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre et provoquait des étincelles.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte. Je vais dire que je ne veux plus la formation.  
\- C'est ton rêve. Si notre couple survit à cet éloignement, il survivra à tout. Et je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie me rassura t-elle.  
\- Tu as raison. Merci mon dieu d'avoir mis une femme aussi merveilleuse sur ma route.  
\- Maintenant que tu as remercier Dieu, tu veux m'emmener le rencontrer ?  
\- Oui.

J'embrassais ses seins pendant que je caressais son corps, elle se cambra sous mes caresses, ses mains griffaient mon dos.

Puis mes lèvres parcouraient son corps, pendant que mes mains lui faisaient tendrement écarter les cuisses, je faisais glisser ses bas le long de ses magnifiques cuisses, je les jetais au sol, puis je remontais et je caressais l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Oh oui continue comme ça, mon amour.  
\- Je compte pas m'arrêter.

Je frottais mon sexe contre le sien, elle se cambra.

Je posais ma main entre nos sexe et je caressais son intimité. Son corps se cambra vers ma main.

\- Oh, ma chérie tu es tellement trempée pour moi.  
\- Eric s'il te plaît.

Je fis glisser le rempart à son intimité. J'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Eric s'il te plaît gémit-elle.

J'entrais doucement en elle et je commençais à bouger, nos corps se mouvaient dans une parfaite harmonie, nos respirations étaient sacadés, nos regards ne se lâchaient plus, nos doigts étaient enlacés.

On ne mit pas longtemps à jouir.

Je me retirais d'elle et je viens m'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et s'endormit immédiatement comme à chaque fois qu'on faisait l'amour. Moi je la regardais, il me fallais toujours un moment pour que je m'endorme pour faire descendre l'adrénaline.

On passa le week-end à faire l'amour.

 **Les années sans elle – du 5 janvier 2008 au 21 juin 2012**

 **5 janvier 2008**

Cela fait plusieurs jour que Léna est parti en France. Nous avons échanger des centaines de SMS ces derniers jours.

Aujourd'hui je suis en formation donc on nous a enlevé nos téléphone portables. On avait le droit à un accès à internet et aux téléphone crypté pendant 20 minutes, une fois par semaine. On avait chacun un jour et une heure. Moi c'était le jeudi à 21h20.

Je passais dix minutes au téléphone crypté avec mes parents et ma sœur. Puis j'utilisais les dix minutes restantes pour parler avec ma petite amie via la messagerie cryptée.

 **5 février 2008**

  
 **(conversation italique de E.J et en gras celle de Léna)  
**  
- _Ma chérie, comment cela se passe en France ?  
-_ **C'est difficile, vous me manquez tous. Tu me manques. Mais les relations s'améliorent avec ma tante. Je me suis même fais des amis.  
-** _Des garçons parmi tes amis ?  
_ J'éprouvais de la jalousie _  
-_ _ **Oui, mais il y a que toi. Et toi tu t'es fait des amis ? Des filles parmi elle ?  
**_ _\- Oui des amis, seulement que des mecs mentis-je._

Je ne parlais pas de Paige, car on avait échangé un baiser hier soir, cela n'avait pas été plus loin car je l'avait repoussé. Cela faisait un peu plus de 2 mois que Léna et moi, on s'était quitté et je la trompais déjà. Même si on s'était promit d'arrêter notre relation dès qu'on se séparait dans un premier temps. Puis notre week-end à New York avait tout remis en question.

 **MAI 2008**

On était en boite de la nuit à proximité de la ville. J'étais accoudé au bar, cela me rappellait notre sortie en boite avec Léna.

Paige arriva éblouissante dans cette robe verte avec le décolleté le plus plongeant qui m'était donner de voir dont je voyais de son opulente poitrine. Elle me fit écarter les cuisses et se mit entre. Elle commença à m'embrasser. Son baiser avec le goût de la téquila et son gloss à la cerise. Je me laissais faire.

Puis soudain, je repoussais Paige.

\- Paige, j'ai une copine.  
\- Elle est en France et toi aussi à ce que j'ai compris non ? On a encore un an de formation et ensuite on sera affecté et tu sais très bien que les affectations à l'étranger c'est que on sera sur le terrain quelques années. Et puis tu penses qu'elle supportera le fait que tu sois en mission des semaines, des mois et que tu puisses rien lui dire. Des personnes qui ne vivent pas ce qu'on vit ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Son discours était logique ou c'était peut-être l'effet de l'alccol qui me donnait cette impression là.

En tout cas on quitta la boite de nuit là avec la voiture. Nos deux amis étaient en bonne de compagnie et ne rentrerait pas au centre de la formation cette nuit.

On rentra au centre de la formation, on alla dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte, et me conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'assit sur mes genoux. On enleva nos chaussures. ****

Paige initia un baiser lent, ces lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, je suivais le mouvement. En même temps elle avait passé sa main sous mon T-shirt.

Mon amante griffa mon ventre. Je gémis dans sa bouche. Je plaquais son corps contre le mien d'une main, l'autre défaisais les bretelles de sa robe.

Ma partenaire frottait son bassin contre le mien, ce qui eu pour effet que notre baiser devient plus sauvage.

Paige m'enleva mon T-shirt et embrassa mon corps, ses mains se tenaient à mes épaules. Je plongeais ma main dans ses cheveux, je tirais dessus.

Paige me fit allonger sur le lit, elle se débarrassa de sa robe. Dévoilant un superbe ensemble en dentelle bleue, elle se mouvait contre mon sexe, mes mains étaient sur ses hanche et elles s'enfonçaient, mon amante aurait sûrement des marques de nos ébats.

\- Eric, Eric gémit-elle.

Je la fis basculer, je maintiens ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis j'embrassais ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge, je vis ses tétons durcir à travers son vêtement.

Elle se cambra.

\- Eric haleta t-elle.

Les gémissements de mon amante, m'excitèrent. Je lui lâchais les poignets, Paige en profita pour glisser ses mains entre nous, elle me dévêtis de mon pantalon ses mains dans mes cheveux. Et je retirais son soutien-gorge.

Je replongés la tête entre ses seins, je les suçais. Je repris ses poignets et les remis au dessus de sa tête, je les tenais d'une main et l'autre main passa sous sa culotte ou j'insérais un doigt.

\- Oh tu es tellement mouillée, Paige.  
\- Humm Eric... plus Eric dit-elle en se cambrant.

J'embrassais tendrement son corps en insérant un second doigt, je bougeais profondément mes doigts. Elle se tortillait.

Je continuais d'embrasser chaque centimètre de son corps en descendant vers son intimité, tout en insérant un troisième doigts.

Paige se tenait au drap et se cambra frénétiquement.

-Eric ! Eric !

Paige plantai ses ongles dans mon dos c'était sauvage.

Je continuais à explorer son corps mais avec ma langue tout en accélérant mes doigts dans son intimité.

Ses yeux étaient clos, son corps transpirant, j'adorais son goût.

\- Eric continue …

Je retirais mes doigts d'elle.

\- Oh non, Eric gémit-elle.

Je lui fis écarter les cuisses et j'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Oh oui, Eric.

Puis je fis glisser ma langue à l'intérieur de son vagin, je le caressai avec ma langue. Je cherchais un endroit précis.

\- Eric! Hurla t-elle.

Je l'avais trouvé.

Je suçais son clitoris, elle se tenait fort aux draps, elle écarta les jambes.

J'étais tellement excité, j'en pouvais plus, j'enlevais mon boxer.

J'entrais profondément en elle et je bougeai lentement du bassin, Ses mains se tenaient à mes épaules. Je caressais son corps.

\- Plus vite, Eric.

Je commençai à accélérer et le plaisir fut de plus en plus intense jusqu'à l'extase.

On resta quelques minutes à s'observer, puis je me retirais. Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle, Paige se blottit dans mes bras.

Contrairement à Léna, qui s'endormait, Paige était une vraie bavarde après l'amour.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Je venais de mettre définitivement fin à ma relation avec Léna.

Je commençais une nouvelle relation avec Paige.

 **MAI 2009**

Dans quelques jours, la formation prendrait fin. On aurait notre première mission. Paige et moi nous étions dans son lit dans sa chambre.

Paige avait sa tête sur mon torse, elle caressait mon ventre, moi j'avais l'un de mes bras autour de sa taille, l'autre au dessus de ma tête, nos jambes étaient enlacés sous la couette.

\- Eric, je … hésita t-elle.  
\- Oui, Paige.  
\- Je te trouve distant depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'on est rentré de la visite chez tes parents.

Oui, ma sœur Lucy, m'avait parlé que Léna avait rencontré un homme, Dimitri, je crois qu'il s'appelait. On m'aurait tiré dessus cela n'aurait pas été plus douloureux.

Je devrais être heureux qu'elle est rencontré quelqu'un et c'était normal elle avançait. Puis c'est moi qui avait entamer avant une relation avec Paige.

Pourtant j'étais jaloux et cette jalousie me bouffait. Depuis je revoyais chaque seconde passé avec Léna.

Si j'étais sincère avec moi, je n'avais jamais reussi à oublier Léna. Je me sentais tellement coupable envers Paige que j'étais le petit-ami parfait, en le couvrant de cadeaux, en étant attentionné.

\- Eric, tu veux qu'on arrête notre relation ?

Paige me donna une porte de sortie.

\- Oui, je veux qu'on arrête.  
\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ?  
\- Retourner chez mes parents, m'a rappelé ma relation avec Léna, je n 'avais pas réalisé que j'étais toujours amoureux d'elle. Je t'ai aimé et notre relation a été merveilleuse mais tu mérites un homme qui n'aime que toi.

Paige ne dit rien mais se détacha de moi et se mit à l'autre bout de lit.

Je quittais la chambre.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Je partis pour ma première mission. Paige ne m'avait pas adresser la paroles d'ailleurs moi non plus.

 **Notre seconde chance – du 21 Juin 2012 au 21 juin 2023**

 **Du 21 juin au 31 août 2012** ****

J'avais appris qu'on devait protéger la petite amie de Dimitri Pavosky... Léna.

Léna arriva à l'aéroport en provenance de France. Elle me vit et allait dire quelque chose en me voyant, je lui fis signe de ne rien dire.

Je lui expliquais tout et elle me donna une seconde chance. Pendant notre mission on garda notre relation secret.

Le procès se termina.

 **Du 1er septembre 2012 au 1er février 2013**

Léna rentra en France 6 mois chez sa tante, le temps de passer un diplôme de langue anglaise, de passer un équivalent du bac américain, faire des demandes dans les facultés américaines pour sa licence et faire une demande de visa étudiant.

Pendant ce temps là j'étais reparti pour une nouvelle mission. J'avais demandé de quitter le poste d'agent de la CIA et de devenir instructeur à ma hierachie. Cela avait été accepté, mais je m'étais déjà engager sur cette mission.

En raison de ma mission infiltration, Léna et moi on n'arrivait à se parler qu'une à deux fois dans le mois au téléphone crypté. Bien sûr les mails et les texto étaient interdits.

 **Du 1er février 2013 au 1er septembre 2014**

Léna était revenu au USA et elle avait été prise à l'université de Washinton en licence de commerce et elle commençais que en septembre. Idem pour moi je commençais ma formation instructeur que en septembre.

On vivait chez mes parents mais on allait souvent à Washington pour trouver un appartement. On trouva un studio de 30 m2 à deux pas de la faculté de Léna. Moi par contre mon centre de formation se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Léna refusa que je paye le loyer et les charges donc elle trouva un emploi pendant les vacances en tant qu'assistante commerciale dans l'entreprise de June et Eric. Le reste de l'année elle était serveuse le week-end, dans un restaurant.

Je comprenais le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire entretenir. Mais je voulais qu'elle donne priorité à ses études. Donc on décida que je paye les loyers l'assurance habitation, l'eau, l'EDF et on partageait les courses et la téléphone-internet. On paya chacun nos téléphone et nos propre assurance.

 **Du 1er septembre 2014 au 1er septembre 2016**

Après ma formation je deviens instructeur dans un centre de formation de la CIA à Chicago où je suis toujours.

Léna obtenu un visa de travail et fut embaucher au siège de l'entreprise de June et Eric à Chicago en tant qu'assistente commerciale après obtention de son diplôme.

 **Du 1er septembre 2016 au 21 juin 2017**

On appréciait notre nouvelle vie. June et Eric nous présentèrent Tobias et Tris.

On découvrit que Léna était la demi-soeur de Tobias et Nikita. Marcus leur père avait trompé Evelyn la mère de Tobias et Nikita avec Evelyn la mère de Léna. Marcus avait eu une double vie pendant des années.

Quand Tobias et Nikita avait reussi à fuir l'emprise de leur père. Marcus avait emménagé avec Léna et sa mère.

Tobias et Nikita avait été appeler pour reconnaître le corps de leur père. La Police leur avait dit qu'il était mort en recevant des coups de couteaux. Mais ils n'avaient pas demander comment et la police n'avait pas évoqué Léna.

Léna est très heureuse d'avoir un frère et une sœur.

On se maria le 21 juin 2017, le jour de l'été. Ma compagne était enceinte de 3 mois de nos jumeaux, Léo et Paige.

 **Aujourd'hui – le 21 Juin 2023**

 **-** Voilà je vous ai raconté notre histoire à Léna et moi. Léna est de nouveau enceinte de jumelle cette fois-ci qui sont prévu pour novembre. A qui le tour Lorenzi ? Coulter ? Dit E.J  
\- A toi Lorenzi, moi je suis l'hôte ce soir dit Eric Coulter.  
\- Tu as peur Coulter de nous raconter le connard que tu étais se moqua Eric Harkness.  
\- J'étais un connard aussi. Je me lance dit Eric Lorenzi.

 __

 **Voilà j'ai adoré écrire cette OS. Alors votre avis ?**

 **Je suis encore désolée pour ce long temps d'attente, mais ces OS me demande plus de temps que un chapitre et j'ai peu de temps . Je vais essayé de finir ce projet cette année .**

 **La prochaine OS sera le point de vu d'Eric Lorenzi s'appellera « aimer une princesse »**

 _ ****_

 **  
**


End file.
